Pink-Haired Dragon Slayer Arrives at Kuoh Town
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: After Team Natsu finished their first 100 Year Job, they came home immediately to celebrate. A couple days later, a Dark Guild from the future appears out of nowhere and attacks the guild. Natsu Dragneel dies protecting Lucy Heartfilia and their child. God wishes to give Natsu a second chance in life, but not in Earthland. What will he do when he arrives in Kuoh Town?
1. Natsu Dragneel Arrives at Kuoh Town

A couple days after Team Natsu completed their first 100 Year Job, an unknown Dark Guild barged into the guild building of Fairy Tail. Everyone saw that and then Natsu Dragneel asked, "Who are you?"

Gray Fullbuster answered, "The enemy of course. No on barges into the guild like that."

They disappeared and then appeared in front of them and Natsu saw that and then Lucy Heartfilia screeched and Erza Scarlet said, "Damn."

Gray said, "They truly are fast."

Makarov Dreyar said, "Fight to protect the guild building. Now."

Everyone started fighting back causing explosions everywhere. Mirajane Strauss asked, "Who are you people?"

They answered, "We come from the very far future. We came to kill her."

Everyone asked, "Who is 'her'?"

4 of them appeared around Lucy, but Leo appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her and jumped out of the way of their attack. They said, "As long as she lives, her child will be born and their will continue to be a Dragneel in the world."

Everyone heard that and then Natsu asked, "Dragneel? Why the hell do you hate my last name?"

Everyone in the Dark Guild answered, "Dragneel is the name of the people that destroyed everything in our era. They kill people for a living. Especially strong Mages."

Lucy heard that and asked, "What the hell does that have to do with me?"

Natsu heard that and then Gray said, "It can't be."

Erza asked, "When did you and Natsu get it on?"

Lucy started blushing and didn't answer the question and then Natsu appeared in front of her when swords appeared to stab her and then Natsu grunted saying, "Well now, that wasn't very smart at all."

Everyone heard that and then Laxus Dreyar said, "You..."

Natsu smiled and then swung his arms to the side saying, "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade."

They all flew up and then Natsu collapsed on to one knee and then Lucy looked at him and asked, "Why'd you do that?"

Natsu smiled and then answered, "No particular reason. Maybe just to protect that being inside of that belly of yours."

They heard that and then Natsu stood up slowly and took the swords out of his body slowly saying, "You are going to need a lot more of that to keep me down."

He roared loudly and then everyone heard that and screeched and then said, "This man is the true Dragon King. Kill him first."

They started charging toward him, but then Natsu said, "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist."

He punched everyone and then they looked at him and blood was dripping out of his mouth and Makarov said, "You are about to die. Stop."

Natsu smiled saying, "Death will bring you all together as one. And death will prevail feelings to overcome these pests."

Natsu started to walk forward and then Lucy said, "Stop it, Natsu."

Wendy Marvell looked at Natsu and Natsu smiled and said, "Don't worry about a thing, Lucy. Like I told you before, the future is going to be a fun place."

One of the members of the Dark Guild appeared behind him and Natsu ducked and then kicked his crotch and the man flew up and screamed loudly and then everyone watched him and Natsu started spitting fireballs at them all and then they all charged at him and then Natsu said, "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist."

Everyone flew back and then Natsu collapsed after using it. As soon as that happened, everyone ran over to Natsu's body and Lucy had tears coming out of her eyes and then asked, "Why do you always push yourself to the limit for me?"

There was no answer and then Wendy said, "He's dead."

Everyone from the Dark Guild started laughing and then started glowing as well and said, "Wait, what's going on?"

Lucy saw that light and then Natsu answered with the last sentence, "My descendents will never take or kill anyone. Rest in peace."

His head collapsed to the side and then Gray said, "He always wakes up from the dead just to pick a fight with someone."

Erza said, "Natsu just changed the future again."

Makarov said, "Well, that's our Natsu for ya."

Everyone heard that and then said, "I guess that there might be some hope after all. I apologise for attacking the guild. Not. Die anyway, Lucy Heartfilia."

One of them ran toward her and then Makarov's fist got bigger and he squashed him and he said, "Sorry."

Natsu started to disappear as well and then Gajeel Redfox said, "Shit. He really is dead."

Everyone started crying and then Makarov said, "Rest in the Heavens now, Natsu."

Gray said, "We're going to miss you buddy."

Lucy looked up and then Laxus said, "I never even got the chance to fight you one last time."

Gajeel said, "Agreed. We had a score to settle."

Everyone hugged each other and then started crying out hysterically.

6 hours after the events of Natsu's death, Natsu appeared on top of a cloud. A girl appeared saying, "Natsu Dragneel, wake up."

Natsu said, "Let me sleep a little longer."

The girl said, "Nah, you'll wake up now."

Natsu heard that and then opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed that it wasn't Heaven anymore. Natsu asked, "Where am I?"

The girl answered, "Just outside of Heaven's Doors. You are being given a second chance in life, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu heard that and asked, "Can't a man just die when he dies?"

The girl answered, "Yes, but that wouldn't be any fun now, would it?"

Natsu answered, "I honestly don't know."

She said, "Well, ever hear of a planet called Earth."

Natsu asked, "What's that? I heard of Earthland, Edolas. Many a couple others as well. But not just plain Earth."

The girl said, "I see. Well, I plan on transporting you there. A world where Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels coexist."

Natsu heard that and said, "Sounds rough."

The girl said, "Well, after the war that killed off most of each of the species, Devils and Angels needed to repopulate themselves, so injured Humans or Youkai, Dragons, or whatever else that is out there became members of their Peerages, Brave Saints and shit like that."

Natsu said, "I don't think that I understand, but ok."

She said, "You'll be going to a town known as Kuoh Town. It's a very nice place to live. But take this."

Natsu heard that and asked, "What is that?"

She answered, "It's a pill that'll allow you to wield your Magic within this realm. Along with even greater powers. You are the Fire Dragon Slayer. Well, I'm changing that because Dragons will not be your only opponents."

Natsu heard that and then asked, "What do you mean by that?"

She answered, "You'll be facing Gods, Devils, Fallen Angels, Dragons, Youkai, etc. With this pill, you'll be able to do something your people call Shape-Shifting into a Dragon."

Natsu heard that and said, "I can Shape-Shift into a Dragon. Really?"

She answered, "Yes. But you'll need to train to use it so you could use it as long as you wish in battle. Also, you'll be able to wield all types of Dragon Magic. From Water to Grass to Fire to Lightning. I can go on, but I won't. You'll be a feared Dragon one day, Natsu."

Natsu smiled and said, "Now that sounds interesting. But nothing like Acnologia is going to happen to me, right?"

She answered, "Nope. You'll become immortal like Acnologia, but you won't turn into a bloodthirsty Dragon Hunting monster like him."

Natsu said, "OK. Then I'm in."

She snapped her fingers and then said, "Here's water and there is the pill. Take both."

Natsu did and then she looked at him and then she said, "I already have a place for you to stay in Kuoh Town. A really big place created by the Bael Clan just or you. As soon as you arrive, your Maid, Sasha Bael will meet you at the front entrance. Good luck in your new life, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu said, "Thank you very much for this second chance."

She smiled and then said, "Well now, for being so generous, I guess that I'll mention my name."

Natsu heard that and then she said, "I'm Igida, Elemental Dragon Goddess."

She transformed into her true form and then Natsu saw that and then said, "Awesome. I'll be capable of doing that as well, right?"

Igida answered, "Yep. You'll be able to do it too. If you train hard enough that is."

She looked at him and said, "Well now, get going. She's waiting for you, ya know."

Natsu disappeared and appeared in front of the house that is his. Sasha looked at him and then said, "I see. You must be Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu said, "Yep. That's me."

Sasha said, "Well, I'm Sasha Bael, nice to finally meet you."

Natsu said, "Likewise."


	2. The Man That Wants Natsu Dead

Natsu walked into the house and then Sasha said, "I hear that you are going to be training to become a very strong Dragon."

Natsu said, "Yep. I will be trying to become a very strong Dragon."

Sasha said, "I see. I might be able to help out."

Natsu said, "Really?"

Sasha answered, "No, but yes."

Natsu said, "Just be honest with yourself. And we'll get along just well."

Sasha heard that and said, "Alright, I don't know how you plan on training, but it's difficult. That's all that I know."

Natsu said, "I know that it's difficult."

Sasha said, "Oh yes, my older brother will be here soon. Along with my cousin."

Natsu heard that and then said, "Brother? Cousin? Who?"

Sasha answered, "My brother is Sairaorg Bael. My cousin is Rias Gremory. We're Devils."

Natsu heard that and then said, "Devils I know are a lot uglier than you."

Sasha said, "Well, we are of a different universe. So of course we look better than the people of your universe."

Natsu said, "Makes sense."

The doorbell rang and then Sasha heard that and then said, "Damn, one of them is early."

Natsu heard that and then Sasha opened the door and then saw a hooded person and said, "Shit, I was wrong. Neither of them are early."

Natsu looked at the man and then he took his cloak off and then swung at Sasha and then Natsu grabbed her and pulled her back and then the man saw that and said, "You are faster than I expected, Human."

Sasha heard that and looked at Natsu up close and started blushing and then Natsu asked, "Why are you here?"

He answered, "To kill the owner of this house."

Natsu said, "She's the owner. I don't know why you want me dead."

Sasha said, "It's your house."

Natsu said, "It was forced on to me dammit."

Sasha said, "I know. God loves you."

Natsu said, "If that was the case, I wouldn't be wanted dead 5 minutes after arriving in this universe."

Sasha said, "True. Hahahahaha."

The man asked, "Are you two done bitching?"

Sasha said, "It's called arguing."

Natsu said, "Bitching is when he complains too much. And I don't complain."

The man heard that and then sighed saying, "This man is an idiot."

Natsu heard that and then Sasha asked, "So, why do you want to kill the owner of the house?"

The man answered, "Devils must die."

Natsu said, "I'm a Human. She's the Devil."

Sasha said, "Stop ratting me out, asshole."

Natsu laughed and then the man charged forward and then Natsu punched him in the face and said, "Stay out of my house."

He was about to close the door when he put his foot by the door and then stopped the door from closing and then Sasha said, "He's really persistent."

Natsu opened the door and then Sasha swung her arm at him, and then lightning appeared and then the man screamed loudly and then Natsu kicked him out of the house and then the man said, "They are strong."

Natsu asked, "What group are you from?"

The man answered, "Anti-Devil/Fallen Angels group. The name is Ryan Coore."

Natsu said, "I see. I'm Natsu Dragneel. A Dragon. And this is Sasha Dragneel, my fiancee. Also a Dragon."

Sasha started blushing again and then Ryan took out a phone and then Natsu whispered, "What's that?"

Sasha answered, "It's a cell phone. It could either be used to summon magic or call people."

Natsu said, "I see. In my universe, to call people, we used Telepathy or send letters to people."

Sasha said, "Well, Earth is a lot better than your world."

Natsu said, "So true. Hahahaha."

Ryan said, "Leaves Paradise."

Leaves started to appeared and then Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Barrier."

A barrier of fire appeared around them and then the leaves burned out and then Natsu charged through the barrier and said, "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn."

Natsu charged forward and headbutted Ryan in the gut and then Ryan started falling back and said, "Shit."

Sasha saw that and then Ryan said, "Nobody told me that he was this insane."

Ryan appeared behind him and then Sasha grinned and then Ryan swung at him and Natsu caught his fist and said, "I can hear your every movement. As long as I see your first attack, I can see through anything that you've put out."

Ryan said, "Impossible. What the hell are you?"

Natsu answered, "A Dragon, like I mentioned before."

Ryan said, "Dragon's are scary."

A voice appeared saying, "Do not falter. We cannot allow that house to stand. It was created by Devils. Our enemies."

Ryan heard that and then smiled saying, "Leaf Sting."

A leaf appeared with spikes around it and then it fell right on to Natsu's arm and then Natsu grunted and then turned Natsu toward the street and said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon."

Fire flew out of his mouth and then hit Ryan and Ryan started screaming while falling back and then after the fire roar was over, Ryan said, "He's too powerful."

Ryan collapsed and then Natsu grabbed the leaf and tore it off of his arm and grunted again and looked at the blood gush out of it and then Sasha saw that and then said, "Wait just a moment."

Natsu heard that and then Sasha ran into the house to get some stuff to heal his wound faster and then she ran out and started to heal his wound. Natsu lifted Ryan up and then said, "Well, we'll just question him till he talks. Sounds good, right?"

Sasha answered, "Yep. It's perfect if you ask me. We should gather as much info about this group as possible. They could become a problem in the future."

Natsu said, "Exactly."


	3. Sairaorg Bael and Rias Gremory Appear

Natsu and Sasha tied Ryan to a chair in the living room. While they were waiting for Ryan to wake up, Sairaorg appeared saying, "Hello guys."

Sasha screeched and turned toward the entrance and Natsu said, "Forgot to mention that someone was at the door. Hahahaha."

Sasha yelled, "Mention that next time, dammit."

Sairaorg said, "You really do have good hearing."

Natsu said, "I am a Dragon after all."

Sairaorg said, "I guess that you are. So, what did I miss?"

Sasha answered, "He's a member of the Anti-Devils/Fallen Angels group."

Sairaorg said, "So some people know that we exist, huh?"

Natsu said, "Seems to be the case."

Sairaorg looked at him and then he said, "So, for what did you do to come to this universe?"

Natsu answered, "Died protecting my girl from a Dark Guild that was planning to kill her. Changed history of course. That's what I do for a living."

Sairaorg laughed and then said, "Change history, huh? How so?"

Natsu answered, "You change the attitudes of people around you. Making the people that are from the future disappear. Happened twice so far. And worked perfectly."

Sasha said, "That's good. But that won't work in this universe because no one ever comes from the future."

Sairaorg said, "So true. Dark Guilds sound scary if you think about it."

Sasha said, "Agreed."

Natsu said, "Yep. They tried destroying the world plenty of times. Not fun at all."

Sasha asked, "How strong was your guild?"

Natsu answered, "The strongest in Fiore. We took out an entire empire. I even defeated the Dragon King and an immortal Human."

Sairaorg said, "You defeated them, huh?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. Killed I should say. But defeated sounds better."

Sasha laughed and then Sairaorg asked, "What do you two plan on learning from him anyway? He might not talk."

Natsu said, "He'll talk."

Sasha heard that, then Natsu said, "We plan on learning about the group that tried killing me today."

Sairaorg laughed and then Ryan opened his eyes and looked around and then asked, "Where am I?"

Natsu smiled and answered, "In my house. Currently in my living room because I don't have a torture chamber. But that's ok."

Ryan screeched and then Sasha asked, "Would you like a torture chamber within the house? I could ask Uncle Zeoticus to put it in for you."

Sairaorg said, "Yep. And get our asses whooped in the process."

Natsu looked at him and then Ryan asked, "Why am I here? Why didn't you kill me?"

Natsu answered, "Information man. That's all I want."

Ryan asked, "About what?"

Natsu answered, "The people that want me and the Devils dead."

Ryan answered, "Can't tell you that."

Natsu heard that and then tilted his head and flames appeared around his body and then Ryan saw an illusion of a Dragon behind him and screeched and said, "OK. OK. I'll speak. I'll speak."

Natsu released his flames and then Ryan said, "I am a member of the Chikobe Branch of the Anti-Devils/Fallen Angels Faction. There are a total of 25 branches of the Faction. I'm only a pawn that lost his mother to a Devil a few years back. That's all that I can tell you."

Sairaorg said, "He really did spit it out. What was that that you just did?"

Natsu answered, "Released my Magic Power. Works every time. Thank you Gildarts."

He started chuckling and Sasha asked, "Who is Gildarts?"

Natsu answered, "The strongest member of the guild that I used to be in. He's really strong. Even though I beat the Dragon that whooped his ass."

Ryan looked at him and then Natsu said, "Stop trying to escape. We're not done talking yet."

Ryan screeched and yelled, "He's too good."

Sairaorg laughed and then Natsu said, "The leader of the Chikobe Branch is?"

Ryan smiled and answered, "Not telling you."

Natsu looked at him and then tilted his head and then said, "I see. So showing it to you again won't work. Maybe this'll do."

Natsu stepped back and Sasha asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Natsu put his right arm out and Ryan saw that and then Sasha asked, "What are you planning?"

Natsu thought of a Dragon and then Rias walked in and then his arm turned into a Dragon's arm and Sairaorg said, "Ah, at least he's not destroying the house."

Rias asked, "What did I miss?"

Natsu went to grab his head and Ryan said, "Sumisada Ogino. He's the leader of the Chikobe Branch."

Natsu's arm turned back into a Human's arm and then asked, "Was it that hard to just tell me what I wanted? Yeah, I'm definitely going to need a torture chamber."

Rias heard that and then Sairaorg said, "It seems that Rias made it."

Sasha said, "Yep. Everyone is here."

Natsu heard that and looked at them and said, "Two girls, two boys. I see. Foursome."

Rias laughed and then Sairaorg said, "No, idiot. We're all family here."

Natsu said, "Oh, that's right. My bad."

Sasha said, "He truly is hilarious."

Rias said, "So, how did he lose?"

Sasha answered, "Master defeated him with ease."

Ryan said, "I underestimated him. That's all."

Natsu said, "You are slow and weak."

Ryan said, "Shut up."

Natsu said, "Truth hurts man."

Sairaorg said, "I'd love to see that fight again."

Sasha heard that and then said, "With pleasure."

Natsu said, "Seriously?"

Sasha answered, "Yes. We got it on camera."

Rias smiled and said, "Well then. That should be interesting."

Sasha tapped the switch on the wall and the projector appeared and Ryan asked, "Why do I have to relive this shit?"

Natsu answered, "Because you lost. And right now is a prisoner. And you might die anyway. You spoke."

Ryan screeched and then said, "Shit. You really are going to kill me."

Natsu said, "Not at all. I don't kill people. They'll do it."

Rias said, "You'll need to learn how to kill people, Natsu. People aren't as lenient as they are in your world."

Natsu heard that and said, "I already know that, person I don't know."

Rias said, "I'm Rias Gremory. This is Sairaorg Bael."

Sasha said, "Sasha Bael."

Natsu said, "Natsu Dragneel."

Ryan said, "You really are a Dragon. Why is a Dragon here?"

Natsu answered, "I died and was brought here. It's that simple."

Ryan said, "Bullshit."

Natsu said, "Not lying."

Igida's voice appeared and said, "Human, do not underestimate the power of the Gods."

Ryan heard that and said, "Gods exist."

Natsu said, "Igida."

Rias asked, "Who's that?"

Sairaorg answered, "Igida is the Elemental Dragon Goddess. Also known as the First Dragon."

Sasha said, "Really? I didn't know that."

Igida said, "The Devil is right. I am the First Dragon. And I am the Elemental Dragon Goddess. And I'm currently the strongest Dragon in the world. But that'll change soon."

Everyone heard that and then Natsu smiled and Sasha asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Rias answered, "Natsu is going to surpass her."

Igida said, "Correct."

Natsu heard that and then Igida said, "Right now, he just needs to train to get stronger. And then we'll see what happens next."

Sairaorg smiled and said, "Natsu is going to be a badass in the future, huh? That doesn't sound too bad."

Igida said, "Well, he is the same age as Rias' Pawns."

Rias said, "Issei."

Sasha said, "Yep, he's a pervert."

Natsu smiled and said, "Interesting."

Sasha said, "Oh yes, your uniform is almost ready."

Natsu heard that and said, "Uniform? For what?"

Sasha answered, "We'll be entering Kuoh Academy tomorrow."

Natsu heard that and said, "School? Why?"

Igida answered, "Everyone needs to learn, Natsu. Enjoy yourself and get yourself a girlfriend. Good luck."

Natsu heard that and said, "Shit. There is always a catch to these things."

Igida said, "Farewell. And talk to you later."

Igida's voice disappeared and then Sasha hit play and said, "And here is the video of the fight between Master and him."

Sairaorg and Rias sat down and started watching the fight from the beginning. After it ended, Rias said, "You truly are strong."

Sairaorg said, "Agreed. You know that he's running away, right?"

Natsu answered, "Yep."

Sasha smiled and said, "I feel bad for him."

Sairaorg said, "A lot is about to happen."

Rias said, "Yep."

They watched the camera feed from the front house and then Sumisada appeared and said, "You fought well, Ryan. You didn't tell them anything about the organization except my name and there are 25 branches, correct?"

Ryan answered, "That's all. As you told me to."

Sumisada laughed and said, "Good. Let's get out of here."

Natsu smiled and said, "I guess that he's still alive for awhile."

Rias said, "Damn. We were played."

Sairaorg said, "He was played. Not us."

Sasha asked, "What shall we do now?"

Natsu answered, "We got his face. So he can't hide from us."

Sasha smiled and then said, "You're right."

Rias said, "Well, it's getting late. I should be giving Issei his next job."

Sairaorg said, "Don't work the kid too hard."

Natsu said, "He'll be fine. Push him to the limits. He'll be stronger than you know it."

Sairaorg heard that and then said, "I see. I must take my leave as well. Good luck with school, Natsu. Sasha."

Sasha said, "Thank you."

Natsu said, "Shit."


	4. Entering Kuoh Academy

While Rias and Sairaorg left the house, Sasha heard that and then said, "You really are scary when it comes to Magic."

Natsu laughed and said, "Not at all. I've been using it for years. That's all."

Sasha said, "Now, knowing that the Anti-Devils/Fallen Angels are a 25 group organization, what will we do?"

Natsu answered, "Wait for their next move. They'll be back. I know it."

Sasha said, "I see."

The doorbell rang and then Natsu screeched and then Sasha smiled and said, "Our uniforms arrived finally."

Natsu asked, "Are you sure that it's your uniforms this time? Last time, you almost got your head taken off by your enemy."

Sasha said, "I'm prepared this time. If that does happen, please avenge me."

Natsu said, "OK, Sushi."

Sasha said, "It's Sasha."

Natsu said, "OK Luigi."

Sasha said, "That's a male name."

Natsu said, "I see. Then let's get to the door before I kick your ass."

Sasha screeched and said, "Aye, sir."

She took off to the door and then Natsu sat down on the couch and then said, "Let's see. What shall we do next?"

Sasha looked through the peephole and saw that it was the mailman and opened the door and the mailman asked, "Are you Sasha Bael?"

Sasha answered, "Yep."

He said, "Please sign these papers."

Sasha said, "Sure thing."

She grabbed the pen and then started writing her name down. As soon as she finished, the mailman said, "See you later."

Sasha said, "Likewise."

Sasha picked up her package and then walked into the house closing the door. As soon as she did that, she walked into the living room where Natsu was. Sasha said, "Our uniforms came in."

Natsu screeched and said, "Shit. No enemy trying to take your head off."

Sasha asked, "Why do you wish for me to die so much?"

Natsu answered, "Your bad luck. Not mine."

Sasha sighed and then said, "You really are mean."

Natsu said, "I apologise. Not really."

Sasha said, "Damn you, Master."

Natsu said, "So, let's see them."

Sasha opened the package up and then took out Natsu's uniform first and said, "Here is your uniform, Master."

Natsu said, "Call me Natsu. Master definitely doesn't sound right to me."

Sasha said, "OK. But I'm a Maid. I'm supposed to say things like that."

Natsu said, "And I honestly don't like being called Master. So stop calling me Master."

Sasha said, "Sure thing."

Natsu grabbed his uniform from her hands and then put it on and asked, "How do I look?"

Sasha answered, "You look really well in it. It suits you. It really does."

Natsu said, "I see."

Sasha got undressed in front of Natsu. Natsu watched her do that and then said, "Nice."

Sasha heard that and then Natsu appeared behind her and started groping her boobs and said, "Hm, the same firmness as Lucy's. But they aren't the same size. But who cares about that?"

Sasha was blushing the entire time and asked, "What are you doing all of a sudden? I'm trying to test out my uniform."

Natsu answered, "Checking if all boobs feel the same. That's all."

Sasha said, "O-O-Of course they a-a-all feel the s-s-same. Don't just go grabbing them. Ask permission first."

Natsu heard that and said, "Sorry."

He jumped back and said, "Keep going."

Sasha got dressed into her school uniform and asked, "How do I look?"

Natsu looked at her and then answered, "Good. It doesn't mess up the shape of your boobs."

Sasha asked, "Is that all you care about now?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. Wait, no. But yes."

Sasha sighed and then Natsu smiled and said, "Just kidding. You look great in it."

Sasha heard that and said, "Thank you."

Natsu said, "No problem. But do I really have to go to school?"

Sasha answered, "Yes. You do."

Natsu said, "Shit. That ain't my thing."

Sasha said, "Well, now it is. Igida's decision. Not mine."

Natsu said, "Damn you, Dragon."

Igida laughed and said, "Good luck."

The next morning, Sasha appears in Natsu's room and said, "Time to wake up. It's time to go to school."

Natsu said, "Let me sleep a little longer."

Sasha said, "You said that 5 minutes ago. I made you breakfast. And it's getting cold."

Natsu said, "Breakfast?"

Sasha said, "Meat."

Natsu got up and ran to the kitchen table. He started eating it all and then Sasha smiled and said, "I knew that he'd wake up for his meat."

Sasha walked down the steps. As soon as she got to the kitchen, she saw that the plate was done already and then Natsu said in excitement, "Seconds."

Sasha smiled and said, "We got plenty. But we don't have plenty of time to eat them all, Master."

Natsu said in disappointment, "That's right. School."

Sasha said, "Oh cheer up, Master. We only go for 5 days a week. And sometimes we get days off."

Natsu heard that and then said, "Let's go and get this shit over with. School ain't my kind of thing."

Sasha said, "Get dressed first, Master."

Natsu heard that and then said, "You're right. Getting dressed sucks."

Sasha asked, "Would you like me to help you?"

Natsu answered, "Nah, I'm good."

Sasha heard that and then Natsu walked away like a bummed out kid. He appeared in his room and got dressed into his school uniform and then they took off to Kuoh Academy. While they walked to Kuoh Academy, Rias saw them and then said, "Good morning, Natsu. Sasha."

Natsu waved and then Sasha said, "Good morning, Rias."

Rias looked at Natsu and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Natsu answered, "I don't want to go to school."

Rias laughed and said, "I see. That's what type of person you are."

Sasha said, "Yeah."

Natsu said, "First day at hell. Take me home already."

Sasha said, "We just left the house, Master."

Natsu that and then said, "That's right. Sorry."

Sasha smiled and then Rias said, "He's a funny one."

They appeared in front of Kuoh Academy and then Rias said, "Well, good luck. Come by the club room after school is over. Good luck."

Sasha said, "We will."

Natsu said, "Yep. We will."

Rias walked away and then Sasha said, "Let's go, Master. We're going to the main office now."

Natsu said, "Yippee."

They entered the office and said, "We're Natsu Dragneel and Sasha Bael."

The secretary heard that and then the teacher of Class 2-B said, "Oh, Natsu will be in my class. That's the class that he was assigned. I believe that you are in 2-A."

Sasha said, "Thank you."

The teacher said, "No problem. Your teacher should be in the faculty room."

The secretary heard that and then said, "You really are too polite."

The teacher said, "Shut up and sign them in already."

Natsu screeched and then the secretary said, "OK."

The teacher looked at him and then said, "Well, come with me."

Natsu said, "OK."

Sasha said, "Good luck, Natsu."

Natsu said, "I don't want to be here."

The teacher laughed and said, "I hear you, kid. But this is life. And you kids need it."

Natsu said, "I know."

She smiled and then the teacher walked into the classroom as soon as the bell rang and said, "Wait out here for a bit."

Natsu said, "OK."

The teacher said, "Good morning everyone."

Everyone said, "Good morning, Ms. Shinonono."

The teacher said, "We have a transfer student that'll start in our class starting today on forward. Please come on in."

Everyone heard that and then asked, "I wonder who it is. I hope that it's a hot girl. Nah, a hot boy."

Natsu walked into the classroom and then everyone saw that and then Natsu turned toward and with a smile saying, "Good morning everyone. I'm Natsu Dragneel. I love sports and anything that sounds fun. I hope to get along with all of you."

The teacher of Class 2-B, Miyuki Shinonono said, "Please have a seat where there is an empty seat."

Natsu said, "Sure thing."

He walked over to a seat that was empty and by the window and said to himself, "I hate you Igida."


	5. Occult Research Club

While class was going on, the man sitting in front of him said to himself, "Another pretty boy. But he looks like an anime character more than an actual person. I wonder what he's after."

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Natsu said, "Lunch time, huh?"

The man in front of him asked, "Do you not have a lunchbox?"

Natsu asked, "Was I supposed to have one?"

The man answered, "Yes. It's lunch time. The only time in the school day where we have free time. And we even get to peek in on the girls getting changed for their next period."

Natsu smiled and said, "Oh, you are that kind of guy. An open-minded pervert."

The man answered, "Yes. I plan on becoming the Harem King in the future."

Natsu laughed and Sasha walked into class and said, "Natsu."

Natsu heard that and turned his head toward her and said, "Hello, just talking to Pervo Man."

Sasha said, "Oh, you are talking with Issei already. I hope that you haven't become like him."

Natsu said, "Not at all. There's a difference between me and him. I grab without asking. He asks before doing anything. Hehehehe."

Issei Hyoudou said, "She is?"

Sasha said, "Oh, I'm Sasha Bael. Rias' cousin."

Miyuki said, "Natsu, come with me."

Sasha heard that and screeched saying, "I wanted to eat lunch with him."

Miyuki said, "You'll get him back, I think."

Natsu heard that and then said, "OK. Wait, I don't have a lunch."

Sasha heard that and screeched again saying, "I forgot it on the kitchen table. I'm so sorry."

Natsu said, "Don't worry about it. He's a funny guy."

Sasha said, "You really think so?"

Natsu smiled and answered, "Yes."

Issei said, "He's like a King. Or even a Prince."

Sasha said, "He's a Dragon. In training to becoming the Dragon King."

Issei said, "Really? That's pretty amazing."

Sasha said, "Agreed. I guess that I'll eat with you instead."

Issei heard that and said to himself, "This must be my lucky day."

While they got away from class, Miyuki said, "Tell me something Natsu, ever hear of the Anti-Devils/Fallen Angels organization?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. They attacked me yesterday. Also, I got info that they wanted to give out yesterday. The leader of the Chikobe Branch and that there are 25 branches. Why do you ask?"

Miyuki made her Angel wings appear and answered, "I'm an Angel. Reincarnated Angel that is. I'm surprised to see a Dragon on the surface."

Natsu said, "Uh, I just came to this universe from a different one."

Miyuki said, "I see. That makes sense. That's why Igida was laughing hysterically at you not being able to read."

Natsu said, "Shit. She really is starting to piss me off."

Miyuki smiled and put her wings away and put her arm around Natsu saying, "Trust me, life sucks. And it'll just get worse."

Natsu asked, "Why'd you ask about the Anti-Devils/Fallen Angels group anyway?"

Miyuki answered, "They aren't targeting Angels. But are attacking both Devils and Fallen Angels. Yesterday was the latest attack. But everyday after that, a Devil and Fallen Angel disappear."

Natsu said, "I see. So you want me to keep an eye out for you."

Miyuki said, "No, I already got the info that I needed to tell my boss."

Natsu said, "I see. So I can go back and fondle her boobs now, right?"

Miyuki smiled and said, "Not in school, Natsu."

Natsu sighed and then said, "School sucks."

Miyuki smiled and said, "I agree with you. But I gotta go. I work here. Damn husband wants me to teach. Thinks that I'm good at it. Am I good at it?"

Natsu answered, "Unknown. I wasn't paying attention."

Miyuki yelled, "Pay attention more, dammit."

The most beautiful man in the school heard that and screeched saying, "Damn, he pissed off Ms. Shinonono."

Natsu screeched and said, "Sorry."

Miyuki said, "Well, I got what I wanted off of my chest. Go back to class."

Natsu heard that and then turned around and asked, "Which room was it again?"

Miyuki sighed and asked, "How much of an idiot are you?"

Natsu smiled and answered, "A complete idiot."

Miyuki said, "Just go."

Natsu heard that and then walked away saying, "She's mean."

The man said, "So you are the transfer student, huh?"

Natsu said, "Yep."

He said, "Well, pissing her off is difficult. What did you do?"

Natsu answered, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

They walked into Class 2-B and then Natsu walked back to his seat and then sat down and Sasha said, "Oh, what did she want with you?"

Natsu answered, "She wants me to pay attention more, I think. And to grab your boobs."

Sasha said, "Ask first dammit. Plus, not at school."

Natsu screeched and then froze and said, "Shit. School sucks."

Issei said, "Oh Kiba, what brings you here?"

Yuuto Kiba answered, "Nothing much. Just heard that teacher yelling at him, that's all."

Natsu said, "Damn people."

Sasha said, "You look hungry."

Natsu said, "Don't remind me."

Issei laughed and said, "It looks like food is what you need to bring tomorrow."

Natsu said, "Yep."

Sasha said, "I will bring your lunch tomorrow. Just remind me."

Natsu asked, "Do you really think that I'll remember that shit?"

Sasha answered, "Yes. You better remember it. Or you'll be starving tomorrow again."

Natsu screeched and said, "Women of this universe are scary."

Issei and Yuuto heard that and then Yuuto said, "Sasha, we should be heading back to class now. The bell is about to ring."

Sasha put her head by Natsu's ear and whispered, "Stop spitting out that you are from a different universe. You'll start freaking people out. And we don't want that now, do we Master?"

Natsu answered, "Not at all."

After the school day ended, Sasha appeared and said, "Let's go Natsu. We're going to the Occult Research Club."

Natsu said, "Oh, you did say that we'd go there, didn't you?"

Sasha said, "Yep."

Issei said, "Oh, you are going there as well."

Natsu heard that and answered, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Yuuto appeared behind Sasha and answered, "Issei is a member."

Natsu said, "I see. Really?"

Issei answered, "Yes."

Natsu said, "Don't believe you."

Sasha asked, "Don't you remember Sairaorg mentioning him yesterday?"

Natsu heard that and said, "Uh, Isshei is what he said."

Sasha said, "Don't go mixing up names again."

Natsu said, "It was Ishi."

Sasha said, "It was Issei. I. S. S. E. I."

Natsu said, "Alright. Alright. He said whatever you said."

Issei smiled and said, "You really are hilarious."

They walked into the old school house and then Rias looked at them and said, "You two made it."

Sasha said, "We keep our word, right Master?"

Natsu said, "What she said. I'm just being forced into this shit."

Natsu looked at them and then a girl with big boobs walked out of the kitchen and Natsu saw that and then appeared behind Sasha and started fondling her boobs again and Sasha elbowed him in the face yelling, "Ask first dammit."

Natsu smiled and said, "Average sized boobs are amazing. But huge ones are even better."

Natsu went toward them and Sasha grabbed his collar and pulled him back and Natsu said, "I'm sorry."

Issei laughed and said, "They are mine. Not yours."

Natsu asked, "Is that so?"

Issei answered, "Yes it is."

Rias sighed and asked, "What do you think of him, Akeno?"

Akeno Himejima answered, "I don't know. Never saw him fight before."

Sasha heard that and then said, "You didn't show them yet."

Rias answered, "Nope. I wanted to hear their opinions before I showed the fight between him and the Anti-Devils/Fallen Angels organization."

Akeno asked, "What do you think Koneko?"

Koneko Toujou answered, "He looks weak."

Sasha heard that and then Rias smiled and said, "Issei."

Issei answered, "A complete idiot that had Ms. Shinonono yell at him."

Rias said, "And Yuuto."

Yuuto answered, "An interesting man that was talking on equal terms with Ms. Shinonono."

Natsu heard that and Rias said, "Sasha, put it in."

Sasha did and then hit play. Natsu said, "Rewatching me kick his ass a second time. Nice."

Natsu turned his head toward the window and then saw a man standing out there and a bullet flew right into the wall where Natsu's head was and Sasha paused it.


	6. The Chikobe Branch Strikes Again

Sasha said, "And here they come for you again."

Ryan said, "Natsu Dragneel, we have come to kill you this time. We will not stop till you die."

Natsu heard that and said, "That could get kind of annoying, don't you think?"

Sasha said, "Agreed."

Natsu walked toward the window and opened it saying, "Sup."

Ryan said, "I brought friends with me this time. You won't be able to beat us all together now."

Natsu jumped out of the window and landed on his feet saying, "Good enough."

Ryan heard that and then Natsu said, "Bring them out if you brought them. Or are they too scared to fight one Dragon?"

Ryan heard that and then Miyuki looked down from above and said, "Hm, Natsu is being attacked again. As Michael thought, as long as they don't kill one thing one day, they won't go after the next."

Ryan whistled and then they all stepped out from behind the trees and Natsu smiled and said, "I'm all fired up ladies."

Ryan smiled and then said, "Water attacks work on him."

Natsu said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon." He blew fire out of his mouth and everyone saw that and one of the members said, "Water Barrier." Natsu heard that and said, "Water Magic, huh? I guess that I'll try something else then. Raging Bolt." Natsu shot a lightning bolt at them and everyone saw that and then said, "I thought that you only said that he was capable of wielding Fire Magic."

Ryan said, "That's all he used against me."

Someone said, "Nullify." The lightning bolt was about to disappear when Natsu and the bolt switched places and everyone screeched and Natsu said, "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art." Everyone heard that and then Natsu said, "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade." He swung his arms and body around and flames appeared making them all rise up. Natsu smiled and said, "Here we go. Fire Dragon King Mode."

He engulfed in flames and everyone saw that and Akeno screeched and said, "Shit. What is he planning to do now?"

The Water Mage grinned and said, "He's too powerful."

Ryan said, "Shit. We don't even stand a chance against him. And we have more people."

Natsu said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon King."

He blew out a deadly flame that came from an actual Fire Dragon King and Ddraig said, "Amazing."

Issei said, "And his goal is?"

Igida answered, "To become the Dragon King. If Natsu can master all of the elements that he was given by me. He'd surpass even a God."

Issei heard that and then Rias asked, "Do you think that he can handle it?"

Igida answered, "Yes. As long as he is prepared for one hell of a fight in the future. Then he'll be fine."

The Fire Dragon King's roar hit them all and they screamed loudly and then Sumisada appeared behind him and swung his sword downwards chopping his body in half. Everyone saw that and then Sumisada laughed and said, "Let's go guys. Natsu Dragneel is dead."

While they were walking away, Natsu's body started to reattach itself together and then Natsu stood back up and walked back to the building. He hopped up through the window and said, "And there we go. They won't be attacking me anymore."

Rias asked, "Was that your plan from the start?"

Natsu answered, "Nope. I didn't expect their leader to appear behind me and chop me in half. Wait, how the hell am I still alive?"

Igida answered, "Fire particles reattached your skin together. You are immortal, remember."

Issei said, "Really?"

Koneko said, "Unbelievable."

Akeno said, "He is strong. Don't want him as an enemy."

Miyuki flew down and then said, "Igida says that this was all planned out. But I doubt that, right Natsu. You don't plan. You go straight out and fight your way through all of your problems."

Rias said, "Ms. Shinonono. You are an Angel."

Miyuki answered, "Yes. I am."

Natsu said, "Ms. Shinonono is correct. I don't plan anything out. I fight my way through it all."

Sasha said, "So, why don't they care about Angels?"

Miyuki answered, "I think that they think that we Angels are the good guys while Devils and Fallen Angels are evil and are enemies of God."

Natsu said, "And me? What the hell do I have to do with it?"

Miyuki answered, "You are, uh, just you."

Everyone laughed and Natsu said, "Oh come on. There's gotta be a better answer than that shit."

Miyuki said, "Now that you mention it. There isn't any better way to say it."

Rias smiled and Miyuki asked, "What will you do if they find out that you are still alive, Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu answered, "Fight my way through them again."

Sasha asked, "What if they were one of your own friends?"

Natsu answered, "I'd fight to try to understand why he or she has betrayed my trust. Then I'd beat their ass to a pulp."

Miyuki laughed and said, "You fight for what exactly?"

Natsu answered, "The power of feelings overpowers all."

Miyuki heard that and then Natsu said, "Let's say that if you lose someone in battle. And you loved that person dearly. Like your own brother, sister, son, daughter, etc. You'll mostly be enraged. And you'll feel more power within you. I've been that way ever since I was young. If someone laughs at my friends, that makes me want to fight to protect the honor of the friend that was being laughed at."

Everyone heard that and said, "If God was your enemy, what would you do?"

Natsu answered, "I'd fight to my best abilities."

Everyone looked at Natsu and then Issei said, "You know, you truly are amazing."

Akeno asked, "How long have you been a Dragon?"

Natsu answered, "One day. I was a Dragon Slayer before becoming a Dragon."

Koneko said, "You slay Dragons."

Natsu answered, "Yes. I have slain a Dragon. It killed my father."

Rias said, "I see. And you became the Dragon King of where you are from."

Natsu said, "Yeah, but I don't need the title. I don't like it."

Yuuto heard that and then asked, "Then why are you trying to become the Dragon King of this universe?"

Natsu answered, "Good question. I honestly don't know anymore."

Sasha said, "He's doing it for himself. Or it's just meant to be."

Natsu heard that and then hugged her and said, "Thank you for understanding me."

Sasha said, "Don't cry on me, please."

Natsu hopped back and said, "Understood."

Natsu hugged Miyuki and started to cry on her and Miyuki grabbed Natsu's head and started squeezing it and Natsu started screaming and said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please put me down. It hurts. It hurts."

Everyone screeched and then Sasha said, "Ms. Shinonono truly is scary."

Miyuki said, "Are you done crying?"

Natsu answered, "Aye sir."

Miyuki said, "Prove it."

She let go and Natsu started dancing around and Miyuki smiled and said, "Perfect."

He turned around and then moved his lips without saying anything out loud, "She's scary as hell."

Miyuki said, "You just moved your mouth."

Natsu screeched and said, "I apologise. Don't hurt me."

Miyuki said, "I'm not going to hurt you. Just go home and pretend that nothing happened here, Natsu."

Natsu said, "Aye sir. I can actually go home now."

Sasha said, "We said our hellos. So let's go, Master."

Miyuki asked, "Why is a Devil of a Royal Family calling him Master?"

Sasha answered, "I'm his Maid after all."

Miyuki said, "Oh, I see."

Sasha and Natsu started walking home and Miyuki said, "Talk to you ladies later."

Rias said, "Yep."

Akeno said, "I think that Natsu might just become the Dragon King if he continues to fight. But we need to warn them that Natsu is still alive though."

Issei asked, "How do you plan on doing that? We're all Devils and they hate us."

Rias said, "Well, they know who all the Devils in this world are. So I don't recommend going as either a Fallen Angel or Devil. We'll need a Human companion to help us out."

Koneko said, "We're really going to mess up his parade of being free from them?"

Yuuto said, "That seems to be the case, Koneko."

Issei said, "So who is going?"

Rias answered, "I'll contact a friend of mine tomorrow during school. And then we'll begin."

They started chuckling in a very evil manner.


	7. New Maid

While Natsu and Sasha were walking home from meeting the Occult Research Club, back at the house, the Chikobe Branch appeared. Just one member appeared. Her name was Kyouko Nishidai. She was capable of wielding Destruction Magic. As soon as she was about to destroy the house, lightning appeared in front of her and Kyouko asked, "Who goes there?"

The person flew down from above and said, "Hello there missy. Is there a reason why you are going to destroy this house?"

Kyouko answered, "A Devil created it. Also, the owner is dead. Who are you?"

She answered, "Well, I'm an Angel known as Miyuki Shinonono. Do not destroy this building."

Kyouko said, "And if I decide to destroy it anyway?"

Miyuki answered, "I will have to stop you."

Kyouko laughed and then a sword appeared in Miyuki's hands and said, "I'm not messing around. I don't care if a Devil made it or not. It's a building within Kuoh Town. Have you forgotten that Natsu whooped your ass earlier?"

Kyouko laughed and said, "Yeah, but he's dead now. So there isn't anything to worry about."

Miyuki said, "The Maid ain't dead. It's her house now. Leave the house alone. That's my final warning to you."

Kyouko said, "I see. Then I'll need to kill an Angel to destroy the place."

Miyuki heard that and then smiled saying, "I see. Let's do this then."

Kyouko swung at her saying, "Destructive Punch."

Miyuki blocked the punch with her sword and an explosion occurred. Natsu heard that and said, "Someone is fighting up ahead."

Sasha asked, "Why would someone be fighting here?"

Natsu answered, "Probably the Anti-Devils/Fallen Angels. They might be at it again. Who knows who they are fighting this time."

Sasha said, "That makes sense, but they might be fighting in front of our house."

Natsu sighed and said, "Let's go."

Sasha said, "Yessir."

They took off and back at the front of the house. Miyuki smiled and said, "Nice punch you got there."

Kyouko heard that and said, "You truly are strong Angel. No wonder why we don't mess with your kind. But you will regret it."

Miyuki said, "No, I won't. I'm just protecting a house."

Kyouko grunted and then they started swinging at each other with explosions occurring after every block. Kyouko said, "Let me destroy the house."

Miyuki said, "I'm not moving."

Kyouko said, "I see."

Miyuki looked at her and then said to herself, "She won't stop till she actually destroyed the place. I guess that I'll have to stop her from getting close."

Kyouko punched Miyuki in the face and Miyuki flew back toward the house and Miyuki put up a barrier to stop herself from hitting the house and Kyouko charged forward saying, "Farewell House of a Devil."

Miyuki smiled and said, "Farewell, Human."

Kyouko heard that and then Miyuki released lightning from her fingertips and the lightning bolts hit her and Kyouko started screaming loudly and then Miyuki looked up and said, "Thank you."

An Angel smiled and then said, "Barachiel is just doing his job. Keep up the good work, Miyuki. I'm counting on you."

Miyuki smiled and then hit Kyouko in the side of the head with the hand of her sword and Kyouko collapsed and Miyuki said, "Oh, that attack really did a number on me. But I protected the house. Good for me."

She grabbed Kyouko's arm and started dragging her into the house. She closed the door and then walked her into the living room. She lifted her up and placed her inside of the chair and grunted a little and said, "Shit."

She was getting weak and said, "Gotta stay awake a little while longer."

Miyuki grabbed the rope that was used to tie Ryan down to the chair and wrapped it around her and said, "Perfect. I tied your ass down. But now I need to heal myself. But I can't. Sad shit indeed. Why the fuck did I get distracted? Wait, how did I get distracted in the first place."

Well, while she was looking around, Natsu and Sasha appeared in front of the house and saw smoke still moving around the air. Natsu said, "The battle seems to be over."

Sasha said, "But where is the body then?"

Natsu heard that and then looked at the door and asked, "Would it be in there?"

Sasha asked, "Who the hell would drag a corpse into the house?"

Natsu answered, "Who knows? But we'll find out as soon as we get inside of the house."

Sasha said, "You're right. Nothing will be found out by standing out here."

Natsu said, "Agreed."

Natsu opened the door and asked, "Who the hell broke into my house?"

Miyuki smiled and entered her maid uniform and said to herself, "Is this good enough? Me being in a maid outfit, I wonder."

Sasha said, "No response, huh?"

They walked into the house and then Sasha closed the door behind her. They walked toward the living room and Natsu turned his head inside and saw Miyuki in a maid outfit and said, "Huh?"

Sasha asked, "What's wrong?"

Natsu said, "That's totally not her character, is it?"

Sasha heard that and looked inside of the living room and saw Miyuki standing there in a maid outfit and answered, "I honestly don't know anything about her except that she's a really happy person. Never yells at anyone."

Natsu said, "She yelled at me."

Sasha said, "That's because you are an idiot Master."

Natsu screeched and said, "I'm sorry."

Sasha said, "Oh, someone is tied in the chair that we tied Ryan in."

Miyuki said, "That is correct. This person is from the Anti-Devils/Fallen Angels organization. Kyouko Nishidai of the Chikobe Branch. She tried to blow your house up."

Natsu said, "I see. Nice job, Miyuki."

Miyuki said, "No need to praise me, Master."

Natsu heard that and yelled, "That totally doesn't suit her character."

Sasha laughed and then Miyuki asked, "What's so funny, Sasha?"

Sasha screeched and said, "I'm sorry."

Miyuki said, "From here on out, I'll be here protecting you from the Anti-Devils/Fallen Angels organization."

Natsu said, "I'm done with them remember."

Miyuki said, "You think that they are done, Master. But you are totally wrong. They will find a way to learn about your return from the dead and they will come back after you."

Sasha said, "So true. But right now, they are looking for different prey to kill."

Miyuki said, "That is correct. Only a Human and Angel are capable of telling them that you are still alive. If a Devil or Fallen Angel went to tell them, they'd die immediately."

Natsu said, "Oh, this really is going to be a pain in the ass to deal with."

Miyuki smiled and said, "I can finally rest now. I'm dead."

She collapsed and Natsu saw that and said, "What? She fell."

Sasha said, "She must have stayed awake to tell us about that Human that tried destroying the house."

Natsu said, "I see. Let's take her to the guest room."

Sasha asked, "Then where am I going to sleep, Master?"

Natsu heard that and answered, "With me, I guess."

Sasha said, "Really?"

Natsu answered, "Yes."

Sasha started hopping around in joy and said, "I get to sleep with Master. I get to sleep with Master. And you don't."

Miyuki said, "Stop bragging idiot. I'm not dead yet. I'm just resting."

Natsu lifted her up and then took her to the guest room. Natsu put her down on the bed and then said, "Another victory for us."

Sasha smiled and said, "Yep."


	8. Human Tells Enemy About Natsu's Return

The next morning, in Natsu's bedroom, Natsu was sleeping in his bed just like any normal day. But, was sleeping with Sasha because Miyuki was resting in her bed. But the only thing that he didn't know when he was sleeping was that Miyuki walked to Natsu's room and the three of them slept together. Miyuki and Sasha were completely nude. Showing all of their soft skin to Natsu. So when Natsu woke up, he was unable to move. Natsu looked to his left and saw Miyuki sleeping peacefully with them. He then turned his head to the right and saw that Sasha was next to him as well and asked himself, "When the hell did she get in the room?"

Sasha woke up and said, "Good morning, Master."

Natsu said, "Good morning, Sasha. When did she get in here?"

Sasha saw Miyuki in the bed with them and screeched and said, "She slept with us. When did that happen?"

Natsu said, "That's what I'm trying to find out, Sasha."

Sasha said, "Maybe we should use the..."

Miyuki said, "No need. I've been here all night."

Sasha asked, "Why? I gave you my room."

Miyuki answered, "To sleep with Master. Something you bragged about."

Sasha grinned and then said, "You are an adult."

Miyuki said, "And you are a kid that just wants to be with the man that saved your life from having your head chopped off."

Sasha said, "And you didn't do much for him."

Miyuki said, "I saved his house while you only stood back and watched Master whoop that man's ass."

Natsu heard that and started crawling out of the bed saying to himself, "Women of this universe truly are scary."

Sasha said, "I captured one."

Miyuki said, "No, Master did."

Sasha said, "No, I did."

Natsu kept moving and then Miyuki and Sasha saw that Natsu was crawling away. Natsu saw that and then ran away and said, "You two deal with your issues. I'm going to fetch myself something to eat."

Miyuki said, "See that, you scared him off."

Sasha said, "No, you did. You oversized guerrilla."

Miyuki said, "No, you did. You little sheet of paper."

Sasha said, "For you information, I have boobs."

Miyuki smiled and said, "Not as big as mine."

Sasha said, "Well, he grabbed my boobs a couple times."

Miyuki said, "I had sex with him while he was sleeping."

Sasha grinned and said, "You little..."

Miyuki said, "I should go check on our prisoner. So goodbye."

Sasha said, "This isn't over yet, Miyuki."

Miyuki said, "Yeah, it is." Sasha said, "No, it's not."

They bumped heads together and Miyuki grunted and Natsu sighed and said, "I'm not breaking those two apart. I'm not dying today."

Sasha said, "Wait, you said that you had sex with him, but aren't you married?"

Miyuki heard that and screeched yelling, "I forgot."

Sasha laughed and said, "Let's go before we blow up the place."

Miyuki said, "Agreed."

They got dressed and then walked away. Sasha walked to the kitchen and started cooking for Natsu. Miyuki walked to the living room where the prisoner was and as soon as she got there, she was gone and Miyuki said, "She's gone."

Natsu said, "Her friends appeared last night and took her away."

Miyuki asked, "How do you know that?"

Natsu answered, "I used the camera's to find out."

Miyuki asked, "Who broke her free?"

Natsu answered, "I never seen the person before. It's on the wall."

Miyuki looked at it and then said, "Oh, I see. He sent Harry Carlsen to get her back. Well, he is known for being quiet in his operations."

Natsu heard that and said, "I see."

Sasha said, "I'm surprised that you remembered that, but you don't remember my name."

Natsu said, "I said your name earlier this morning, didn't I?"

Sasha said, "When we first met, idiot."

Natsu laughed and then as soon as they got to school, Issei said, "Yo, doesn't Ms. Shinonono look a little happy."

Natsu answered, "A little too happy if you ask me."

Issei asked, "What happened to her?"

Natsu answered, "I honestly don't know."

Issei heard that and then said, "She was at your place last night man."

Natsu asked, "Is that so?"

Issei nodded and then said, "Don't doubt it."

Natsu said, "She wasn't there."

Her husband walked in and then Issei said, "And the Devil and Fallen Angel hater appears."

Natsu asked, "Is he the enemy?"

Issei answered, "Yes. It has been reported that hundreds have disappeared because of him."

Natsu said, "I see."

Miyuki said, "Hello, Hisakasa."

Hisakasa Shinonono said, "Yes. Hello."

He looked around and saw that a Devil was in her class and Miyuki asked, "Is something the matter?"

Hisakasa answered, "Nope. So, where were you last night, huh?"

Miyuki answered, "Working late."

Hisakasa said, "Protecting a house is work to you. You are a teacher."

Miyuki looked at him and then asked, "What are you talking about?"

Natsu sighed and then Issei said, "Yeah, this ain't lookin good."

Natsu said, "You noticed as well."

Hisakasa put his head by hers and whispered, "Kill the Devil. Bring the said to be dead Dragon to the Anti-Devils/Fallen Angels Chikobe Branch. And do not hesitate this time."

Hisakasa kissed her cheek and Miyuki looked at him and her smile disappeared. Natsu said, "I see. He knew."

Miyuki looked at Natsu and then said, "Let's begin with class."

Hisakasa left the classroom and Issei said, "He totally ruined the mood."

Miyuki sighed and after school, Rias took her phone out and said, "Time to call her."

Akeno smiled and Koneko asked, "What'll happen next?"

Issei smiled and Yuuto said, "Let's begin."

Rias said, "Alexa, you available."

Alexa Saxton answered, "Yeah. What's up Rias?"

Rias answered, "I'd like you to tell the Chikobe Branch that Natsu Dragneel is still alive."

Alexa laughed and said, "Oh, I heard about that from a Devil that watched the fight from afar."

Rias said, "There was a Devil nearby the fight."

Alexa answered, "Yes. Didn't like the way Natsu fights saying that he's not strong enough to defeat the Anti-Devils/Fallen Angels leader. Hisakasa Shinonono is a monster. His wife, Miyuki Shinonono knows nothing about his Magical Power. All she knows is that he's a member of the organization. You need it to happen by when?"

Rias answered, "As soon as possible."

Alexa said, "Understood. I got this."

Alexa hung up and then a few hours later, Alexa said, "Alright, Fire Mages, scorch the ground."

They burnt some of the plants within the Chikobe Branches Garden and Alexa said, "Go. Go. Go now."

They started charging away and then Alexa took a picture of it and then ran to the Chikobe Branches building. After some time, the guards watching out for any Devils or Fallen Angels saw a Human running toward them and then Rias said, "This should be interesting. What'll happen when they find out that he burnt their Flower Garden."

Alexa stopped in front of the gate and they asked, "What's the matter? You seem to have been running from a ghost."

Alexa said, "Natsu Dragneel is back."

They heard that and said, "Impossible. The boss chopped him in half."

Alexa said, "He burnt some of the flowers of your garden. I even took a picture of the outcome."

Alexa showed it to them and then Sumisada said, "Shit, he's alive."

The guards answered, "Yessir. The picture proves that it was him."

Sumisada sighed and said, "Sam, go kick some Dragon ass."

Sam Jaeger said, "With pleasure, sir."

Sam took off and then said, "I must avenge my garden."


	9. Sam Attacks Natsu

Sam charged toward Natsu's house. Natsu was walking home with Sasha and Miyuki. Along with the Rias' Peerage. Rias asked, "What do you plan on doing as soon as you get home?"

Natsu answered, "Sleep."

Sasha asked, "What about your homework?"

Natsu answered, "You can do that for me."

Rias smiled and Akeno looked at him and asked, "Why sleep? You can venture this world that you know nothing about instead."

Natsu heard that and said, "Yeah, that sounds like fun too."

Koneko said, "It's loads of fun. We should all go one day."

Sasha said, "Sounds like fun."

Miyuki continued to stare into space and Natsu whispered, "You ok?"

Miyuki heard that and answered, "I can't wait to get a divorce so I could be free again."

Barachiel heard that and said to himself, "There is nothing that I can do about Human affairs. So you'll have to deal with it a little while longer. Natsu Dragneel will save you."

Barachiel looked at Sam and Michael asked, "What are you doing, Barachiel?"

Barachiel answered, "Watching over my child down there. Something bad is about to happen."

Michael smiled and looked down saying, "Sam Jaeger. A member of the Chikobe Branch."

Barachiel said, "Exactly."

Michael looked at Natsu and a roar appeared from afar and Natsu turned his head toward it and said, "I see. You asked someone to go to the enemy to tell them that I was still alive, didn't you Rias?"

Rias smiled and said, "Oh, you knew. I guess that we weren't discreet enough."

Sam appeared in front of them and said, "You really don't know when to die."

Natsu said, "I get that a lot."

Sam smiled and swung at him, but Natsu caught his fist and said, "You need a lot more power than that to defeat me."

Sam looked around and said, "Oh, look at all of my prey. You Devils will die with him."

Issei said, "I doubt that."

Natsu looked at him and said, "Never judge your opponent. You don't know what he's capable of. You end up dead before you know it."

Sasha looked at him and Natsu looked at Sam and Sam said, "Please leave, Miyuki. You are the bosses wife after all. He'd be upset if you were hurt."

Miyuki looked at him and went to stab him, but Sam jumped back Natsu saw that and Miyuki launched it at him, but Sam brought Natsu in front of him and the sword flew right into his back and flew into Sam and Sam grunted and said, "You didn't harden your body."

Natsu said, "I'm capable of doing that?"

Sam said, "You truly are an idiot. And you call yourself a Dragon. You are a disgrace to your species."

Miyuki looked at Natsu and Sam punched Natsu in the face and pushed him back and the sword exited his body and Sam screamed loudly saying, "Farewell, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu took the sword out of his body and it went ablaze with his flames and Miyuki grunted and went on one knee and Sasha saw that and said, "You are hurting her, Natsu."

Natsu looked at her and swung at Sam, but it bounced right off of his head and Natsu grunted and Sam put his palm out and Natsu flew back and Miyuki grabbed her sword and said, "It has begun."

Akeno asked, "What has begun?"

Miyuki said, "Sam Jaeger, he's a member of the Chikobe Branch. And is known as the Titan of Destruction. He's capable of using Titan Soul Magic."

Natsu said, "Take-Over Magic."

Miyuki said, "Exactly."

Sasha asked, "How do you know about it?"

Natsu answered, "Three members of my universe uses Take-Over Magic. Satan Soul, Beast Soul, and Animal Soul."

Miyuki said, "You know, magic didn't exist in this universe till you got here, Natsu. You changed the past."

Natsu said, "That's possible."

Everyone shrugged and Sam started to grow and Natsu charged forward and went ablaze in his Fire Dragon King Mode and Sam smiled and Natsu said, "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist." His entire right arm turned into a Dragon's arm and Sam saw that and his eyes widened and Natsu punched him in the face and the ground shattered from under him and Sam flew back a lot. Rias saw that and asked, "Was it really that easy?"

Miyuki said, "It's not over yet. Sam is considered the strongest member of the Chikobe Branch. But the real monster of the Chikobe Branch is their leader Sumisada Ogino. He's far stronger than Sam."

Yuuto said, "So that sword that chopped Natsu in half was nothing compared to his real skill."

Miyuki said, "Exactly."

Sam started to stand up after that and Natsu said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Sam said, "You are strong. But not strong enough to kill me, Natsu Dragneel."

Sam continued to grow and Issei looked at him grow and Natsu said, "Yep, that's not lookin good."

Miyuki said, "Whatever happens, don't get hit by the Titan's fist. You'll end up dead this time."

Natsu said, "Death is all I want. But that damn Dragon God brought me back to life."

Igida said, "I have a name, you know."

Natsu said, "Don't care."

Sasha looked at Natsu and asked, "Why are you acting like this? Even after all that we've done for you."

Natsu looked at her and said, "You are a great Devil. But you are a pussy when it comes to fighting."

Sasha said, "True that."

Sam appeared in his Titan Form and said, "Hello insects. Time for you to die."

From afar, Sumisada said, "Oh, he was beaten into that form, huh? Sounds like this battle will be over sooner than we thought."

Everyone started laughing and then Natsu growled and started transforming into his Dragon Form and Sam saw that and swung at him, but as soon as he was complete, Natsu punched his fist and the ground around them started to shatter. Miyuki saw that and Issei said, "He really transformed into a Dragon."

Ddraig said, "I noticed."

Rias stared at the Dragon and said to herself, "It's not complete yet, huh?"

Natsu pushed him back a little, but Sam only bent his body backwards. He lifted his body back up and they headbutted each other and Sam said, "You are weak for a Dragon. I fought stronger Dragons."

Natsu heard that and looked at him and Sam said, "They were more of a challenge than you."

Natsu looked around and Sam summoned an uppercut, but Natsu punched it so that it wouldn't hit him and the Dragon said, "5 seconds left."

Everyone heard that and Natsu said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon King." A deadly roar flew toward him and passed him hitting other buildings causing windows to break. Cracks in the walls. And screams everywhere. But after that, smoke appeared from Natsu's body and he was starting to fall to the ground saying, "I'm out of fumes."

Sam smiled and went to swing at him. Miyuki said, "Get out of there Natsu."

Rias looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

Sasha looked at him and said, "He's run out of Magic Power."

Rias heard that and Miyuki said, "He can't move anymore."

Natsu grinned and Sam's fist hit him causing him to fly away. Sam roared loudly and Sumisada said, "Finish him off."

Sam went after him, but Rias' Peerage, Sasha, and Miyuki flew in her way and said, "You will not pass."


	10. Rias' Peerage, Sasha, and Miyuki vs Sam

While Natsu was flying away, Sam went after him. But Rias' Peerage, Sasha, and Miyuki flew in front of him and said, "You will not pass."

Sam looked at them and said, "You know that you can't beat a Titan, correct?"

Rias said, "It doesn't matter what you think."

Issei said, "We will defend our friend."

Sasha said, "Our friend who is strong enough to survive against your magic."

Sam said, "I doubt that you'll ever see him again."

Yuuto asked, "What makes you say that?"

Sam answered, "He'll probably land somewhere far away. A place where you'll never find him. And for his school record, he'll no longer be a student. He'll be a wanted felon for going against our organization. Along with you all."

Miyuki said, "Natsu will be back."

Sam said, "No, he won't."

Sam looked at them and Barachiel said, "Let's see what happens next."

Michael looked down and said, "Sam Jaeger will defeat them."

Barachiel said, "Oh, I know that."

Michael looked at him and then Sam swung at them, but they flew out of the way and Issei appeared beside his arm and punched it. Sam felt that and roared loudly saying, "Oh that hurt. Just who are you?"

Issei answered, "I am who I am."

Sam looked at him and said, "You aren't on any of the lists of people that we have. Yet, you are a Devil. That intrigues me."

Sumisada heard that and said, "I see. A newborn Devil, huh? It seems that we'll need to get our informant to get us info about him."

Sam smiled and said, "Sounds like fun. Just die already."

Sasha heard that and said, "Shit."

Miyuki said, "You made a mistake."

Sam heard that and said, "Just do as your husband says and kill the damn Devil's."

Miyuki said, "Nah, I'm good."

Sasha smiled and said, "Natsu was right about about him."

Issei said, "Agreed. He's evil."

Sam moved his arm to the side and said, "Just die with Natsu."

Issei lowered his body down and the arm barely touched him and Rias said, "He's a tough opponent."

Miyuki said, "Of course he is."

Akeno pointed at at him and said, "You will fail in your conquest to kill him."

Igida smiled and lightning flew down from the sky and hit him and Sam started screaming loudly and Issei flew forward and punched his face and Sam fell to the side. Rias snapped her fingers and a new zone appeared and Sam collapsed on the buildings and Sam grunted saying, "Shit. I didn't expect that."

He turned back into his Human Form and took off and said, "If he's that powerful, then I can't even touch him. He's far scarier than Miyuki."

Miyuki said, "I see. He thinks that you are scarier than me."

Issei heard that and said, "I'm not that scary."

Miyuki said, "Agreed. Time for me to go all out then."

Issei heard that and Miyuki disappeared and Akeno screeched saying, "She's fast."

Rias said, "We can't afford to lose sight of them now."

Sasha said, "Agreed. Natsu is counting on all of us."

Koneko said, "He's got a lot of tough skin. So it'll be hard to take him down."

Rias said, "We already seem to be doing some damage to him."

Koneko said, "Issei is powerful, but not strong enough to keep that Mage down. And as Ms. Shinonono mentioned, magic didn't exist till Natsu arrived. He changed history when he arrived."

Rias said, "Yes he did. And it'll be difficult to defeat them."

Koneko said, "They seem to be stronger than Natsu. Which is a bad thing."

Akeno said, "That's how he'll get stronger. Take the hits like a man."

Issei said, "Agreed."

Igida said, "Natsu is flying away still, huh? How hard did he punch you?"

They flew after them and Miyuki landed in front of Sam with a different attitude and Sam screeched saying, "You can't be..."

Miyuki smiled and started swinging her sword at him with immeasurable speed and Sam was screaming excessively loud. Issei said, "Follow me to him."

Barachiel smiled and said, "And here awakens her demonic side."

Michael said, "Meaning that she's a Nephilim."

Barachiel answered, "Nope. She is 100% Human. She was about to die and I revived her. That's all."

Michael heard that and said, "I see."

They appeared before them and saw Miyuki slicin 'n' dicin and Miyuki stopped and said, "Sam Jaeger, you have been defeated."

Sam collapsed and said, "She's insane."

He started transforming back into a Titan, but Issei appeared in front of him and Sam screeched saying, "I'm not going to make it in time."

Issei punched his face and Sam flew back a lot saying, "I give up. You win. I'll go back to base."

Sasha kicked his head and knocked him out completely and Sasha said, "Nah, you are coming home with me."

Rias laughed and said, "I see. You finally got the prison."

Sasha said, "Nope."

Rias said, "Not good enough, Sasha. That won't be able to hold him."

Sasha said, "Shit, you're right."

Rias asked, "What do you plan on doing now?"

Sasha said, "I guess that we'll just leave him here then."

Issei said, "Sounds like a good idea."

Akeno said, "He really withstood a lot of damage."

Koneko said, "Stronger than everyone combined."

Yuuto said, "I fear that the other members are strong like him. But are holding back on us."

Miyuki said, "That's because they are stronger than us. No matter how much you train, they'll surpass you completely in skill."

Issei asked, "How do you know that?"

Miyuki answered, "Under Barachiel's orders, I am to observe the organization that is hunting the Fallen Angels and Devils. So I would know."

Koneko said, "And you never fought any of them till now."

Miyuki answered, "Nope. Fought one yesterday as well. They tried destroying Natsu's house."

Sasha said, "Yep. Kyouko Nishidai was her name."

Rias said, "Yes. She was known as an evil being ever since her father died by a Fallen Angel a couple years ago."

Sasha said, "Yep. Baraqiel killed them. But allowed Kyouko to be born. That was 24 years ago."

Akeno heard that and then Rias looked at her and Sasha said, "Well, we should be taking our leave now."

Miyuki said, "Agreed."

Rias said, "Talk to you all tomorrow. Hopefully he's back by then."

Miyuki said, "Knowing Natsu, he'd probably landed somewhere unknown and we can't reach him whatsoever."

Barachiel smiled and said, "And numbers always prevails, Michael. Unless you are talking about 666. Then that's a completely different story."

Michael laughed and said, "Trihexa is a monster. And if that being breaks out...All hell will be breaking loose."

Barachiel said, "Yep. Now we know that our people that we trust aren't weak. But what'll happen when Natsu comes back. He must be stronger than before."

Michael said, "Agreed. With his power right now, he can't defeat any of them."

Barachiel said, "Let's search for him."

Michael said, "Agreed."


	11. The Said to be Abandoned Island

After a couple weeks, Natsu's body appeared on some island surrounded by water close to Japan. It is said to be an abandoned island by the people of Japan. It is known as Tenmibo Island. He was unconscious upon impact chopping down 14 trees and tearing the ground up with his body. The 15th tree stopped him and smoke arose from his location.

While Natsu was on Tenmibo Island, Miyuki is under Hisakasa's full control. Sasha was fighting to protect the house till Natsu returned so they could fight together. And Rias and her peerage helped out Sasha with the Chikobe Branch. Barachiel and Michael are worried about Miyuki's future and hopes that someone will save her from turning into a Fallen Angel. And Devils and Fallen Angels continued to disappear one after another.

After a month of Natsu being unconscious on Tenmibo Island, he appears in a dark room laying on the ground. A girl's voice appeared saying, "Wake up, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu didn't hear that and the voice said, "Wake up, now."

Natsu continued to sleep and the girl appeared and kicked his ribs and yelled, "Wake up dammit."

Natsu woke up, getting into his fighting stance and asked, "Want to fight?"

She laughed and said, "You are finally awake. Sorry about that. I've been trying to wake you up for a month now."

Natsu heard that and asked, "Why won't you people just let me die?"

The girl said, "I am you, idiot."

Natsu heard that and asked, "What do you mean that you are me?"

The girl transformed into the Dragon that he transformed into before and Natsu said, "Oh, that's what you meant. My bad."

She said, "Don't worry about it. Right now, you are known as the weakest Dragon in history. And we can't have that, Natsu. I'm supposed to be a strong being which you witnessed first hand. Blocking a Titan's punch with my own punch."

Natsu said, "Yes. You are strong. But why can't I hold on to that strength for a long period of time?"

She answered, "That is because you haven't had enough training. You might have training in Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. But that's all. You need to master all of the other elements as well. I'm an Elemental Dragon Goddess similar to Igida. But I'm far stronger than her. You need to learn how to defeat Dragons. Defeating Acnologia was a team effort. You need to learn how to defeat a Dragon by yourself."

Natsu said, "I know that, Natsu."

She said, "Please don't call me that. My real name is Ithis. Ithis, the Elemental Dragonlord. One of the 10 Dragon Saints of this universe. But I died in some dark place. So there are only 9 Dragon Saints left."

Natsu asked, "Are the other Dragon Saints as strong as you?"

Ithis answered, "Yes. They are. And we're far stronger than Acnologia. So beware of that."

Natsu asked, "Do you know where I currently am?"

Ithis answered, "Yes. Tenmibo Island. An abandoned island according to the people in Japan."

Natsu heard that and asked, "How far away is that from Japan?"

Ithis answered, "500 miles away from Japan. You flew about 509 miles. And your body is all dismembered."

Natsu said, "Broken, huh?"

Ithis answered, "Yes. It's time for you to wake up in the real world. You need to get back to Kuoh Town. All hell breaking loose."

Natsu said, "That's not good."

Ithis said, "Miyuki has lost her memories. Sasha is defending your home. Rias Gremory and her peerage are helping her. Barachiel and Michael are waiting for someone to save Miyuki before she turns into a Fallen Angel. You are their only hope for survival."

Natsu grinned and said, "I need to get stronger to protect the people I call family here in this universe."

Ithis smiled and said, "Yes you do. Now wake up. You have work to do."

Natsu heard that and Ithis disappeared and Natsu opened his eyes in reality and looked around and said to himself, "This looks like a house."

He tried moving, but grunted saying, "Shit. My body hasn't healed yet."

A person guarding him heard that and said, "He's awake."

Natsu heard that and lifted his head up a little and saw a girl standing there staring at him and asked, "Isn't this island supposed to be abandoned?"

The girl heard that and looked at him and the leader of the people on the island appeared saying, "You may leave now."

She did and the leader said, "Hello Human."

Natsu said, "I'm a Dragon."

The leader said, "I don't believe you."

Natsu heard that and asked, "How do I convince her that I'm a Dragon, Ithis?"

Ithis answered, "Roar like a Dragon. I'll lend you my strength."

Natsu heard that and roared like a Dragon and the leader of the people on the island stared at him and said, "Any Human can do that. Why have you come here?"

Natsu answered, "Uh, I lost a fight."

She said, "Yeah, I noticed. The Anti-Devils/Fallen Angels organization kill off the men and bring the women here. You are not a Devil nor a Fallen Angel. So you must be a Human."

Natsu said, "I'm actually a Dragon."

He tried moving again and screamed a little and Ithis said, "This isn't working at all. You are a magician and they used anti-magic cuffs on you. So you can't heal your wounds at all."

Natsu sighed and said, "So how long have I been out?"

The leader answered, "One month. Tell me something, Human. How bad is Japan?"

Natsu answered, "The Chikobe Branch is on the hunt."

She heard that and said, "Shit. And the other 24 branches."

Natsu answered, "Unknown. I only fought with the Chikobe Branch. And they are after Rias Gremory and Sasha Bael. Turned an Angel into their slave. And is raising all hell in Kuoh Town."

She grunted and said, "Shit. Kuoh Town is under heavy attack. You are a Human and yet you tell me nothing but the truth. Are you not an enemy of the Devils and Fallen Angels."

Natsu answered, "I live with a Devil. And the Angel that they brainwashed. So why the hell would I be your enemy?"

She heard that and then Natsu heard a ship sailing in the water and asked, "Do you normally get visitors on this island?"

She answered, "Yes. The Chasm Branch of the organization. They rape us women. And we're tired of it."

Natsu smiled and said, "You release me, I'll help you fight them."

She said, "I don't trust you Human. Plus, you are too wounded."

Natsu said, "My body regenerates quite fast. Just let me help your people."

She said, "No."

Natsu said, "If the organization is here, then they'll tell the Chikobe Branch that I'm still alive. Let me help you. They want me dead as much as all of the other men that they meet."

She said, "I'm sorry. I don't trust you."

Natsu said, "I'm Natsu Dragneel from another universe. Just let me fucking help you."

She said, "Nope."

Natsu said, "And then they dock."

She heard that and then a girl appeared and said, "The Chasm Branch have arrived. They brought more people than the last time. We don't have enough people to fight them all."

The leader said, "Then we all fight till we drop. And maybe use this Human as bait."

Natsu sighed and said, "I'm not a Human."

The girl heard that and looked at him and said, "Hm, you're not a Human."

The leader heard that and asked, "Are you sure?"

She answered, "Yes. The Chikobe Branch are trying to locate him. The boss of the organization is after his head. Natsu Dragneel, a Dragon."

Natsu said, "She's smart. Release me."

The leader said, "Nope."

She said, "You'll just hinder us."

Natsu yelled, "Let me fight dammit."

With Natsu's injured body, he started lifting himself up and roared extremely loud and the Chasm Branch members said, "Natsu Dragneel is here. Seems that we'll suspend raping the Devils and Fallen Angels today."


	12. The Exchange

While the Chasm Branch members walked off of their ship, Natsu collapsed again and the leader looked at him and asked, "Why are you trying so hard to get free?"

Natsu answered, "I don't plan on getting caught by the enemy."

The leader smiled and said, "Well, we don't care."

The girl with her said, "Farewell, Dragon."

Natsu sighed and Ithis said, "This isn't looking good."

Natsu said, "I noticed that, Ithis. Can't you do anything?"

Ithis answered, "Nope. If you use me now, you'll be unable to fight against the Chasm Branch members."

Natsu grunted and the leader said, "Get into defensive positions now. The Chasm Branch have arrived."

Everyone heard that and started running into defensive measures and Igida said, "Sounds like you are having a lot of fun, Natsu."

Natsu said, "Shut up, Igida. This is all your fault."

Igida laughed and said, "No, this is your fault for being weak. You are afraid of dying, yet you can't die. You need to learn how to control Ithis. I believe that you met her already. Kuoh Town is falling apart. Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, and Sasha Bael's Peerage's are at their limits. And yet, you are locked up in anti-magic cuffs. What the hell are you going to do?"

Natsu heard that and answered, "I'm going to free the Devils and Fallen Angels from this eternal hell that they call Tenmibo Island."

Igida heard that and asked, "How do you plan on doing that if you are locked up?"

Natsu answered, "Give me the strength that I need to get free, I'll defeat the Chasm Branch members that came here and steal their ship. And head back to Kuoh Town. And free Miyuki Shinonono from Hisakasa's control."

Igida heard that and started laughing and said, "You truly are an interesting one, Natsu. No doubt about it. The Chasm Branch members are known as the strongest in the organization. And they operate in the United States. I don't recommend challenging them."

Natsu said, "Then help me get free."

Igida said, "No can do. I'm not allowed to leave this area. I'm sorry."

Natsu grinned and looked at the ceiling of the cell and said, "Shit."

The leader of the women on the island looked at Natsu and said to herself, "Maybe they'll take him from us. He's insane. He's talking to himself."

After they got into defensive positions, one of the Chasm Branch members said, "They have gotten into defensive positions as usual."

The leader said, "I see. Michaels, send a message using Telepathy."

Jake Michaels said, "With pleasure."

Jake used Telepathy to contact them and said, "Hello. Can you hear me?"

The leader of the women answered, "Yeah, we hear you."

Jake said, "Well, we have a proposition for you."

They heard that and the leader asked, "What would that be?"

Jake answered, "Let's make an exchange. You give us Natsu Dragneel and we won't rape you."

The leader asked, "What if I said no and go straight to hell?"

The leader of the Chasm Branch on the island answered, "We kill you. Or we rape you. Either way, we get to enjoy it."

The leader heard that and said, "Oh shit. Alright. We'll give you Natsu Dragneel if you don't come here again."

They heard that and said, "A month tops. That's it."

She grinned and said, "Alright. Release him."

They walked over to his cell and the Chasm Branch members walked forward and the leader said, "Carry the white flag as we are not willing to fight, Jameson."

James Jameson said, "Yessir."

James took out the white flag and raised it up and a Devil said, "They have the white flag up."

The leader said, "Meaning that we won't have to fight them. Alright."

Two Fallen Angels appeared with Natsu in their hands and Natsu sighed and asked, "Why don't you just release me from these cuffs? I sure as hell don't want to meet with the boss. I'm not strong enough to defeat him."

They said, "That's not our problem. We don't want to get raped by them anymore. So we're getting rid of you."

Natsu sighed and said, "Oh, this new life is hell."

The Chasm Branch members appeared and looked at Natsu and said, "Hello Dragon. The Chikobe Branch can't even kill a damn Dragon. I guess that we'll have to do it."

A sword appeared in one of their hands and stabbed him and Natsu felt that and grunted and Ithis said, "This isn't good at all."

The Devils and Fallen Angels saw that and asked, "Why? Didn't the boss want to see him?"

They answered, "Yes. But we don't care about that."

Natsu started to lose conscious again and said, "Oh, I really hate you all."

Ithis grunted and said, "Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Natsu."

Igida sighed and said, "Seems that Natsu is at his limit. And is about to die because of those cuffs."

Natsu opened his eyes widely and they saw that and Natsu said, "I will protect Kuoh Town."

They laughed and said, "Kuoh Town? Shit, you think that you can protect that place. The Chikobe Branch has it on lockdown. No one can save the Devils and Fallen Angels of that area."

The leader heard that and Jake said, "It seems that they are still fighting in Kuoh Town as we speak. Even Humans are protecting the Devils and Fallen Angels."

Everyone heard that and Natsu smiled and said, "Don't underestimate Kuoh Town."

The leader of the group of women nodded her head and a Devil appeared under them and started to uncuff Natsu and Ithis felt that and the leader of the group on Tenmibo Island said, "We must thank Sam Jaeger. He really did a number on you. And thanks to them arresting you, we don't have to fight you."

Natsu smiled and said, "The exchange is complete then."

The leader of the women answered, "Yep."

His wounds started to heal and Natsu landed on his feet taking the sword out of his body swinging at him, but he jumped back and said, "Impossible."


	13. Battle on Tenmibo Island Starts

Natsu said, "Oh, I feel much better."

They looked at him and grunted and said, "You released him on purpose, didn't you Raven Belial?"

The leader of the women there, Raven Belial answered, "Yes I did. You guys killed my brother, Rashin Belial. So I will fight to protect that peace that he plans on bringing to Kuoh Town. So, Michael Torres, you fucked up. And you thought that we were going to play your game forever. We already knew that you were going to betray the exchange. So we did what we had to do to win."

Jake said, "Sir, we were played."

Michael laughed and said, "And so were they. Shit, I love a stalemate. But you know that we're the strongest in the organization, right?"

Natsu said, "Nah, the boss of the organization is the strongest in the organization. And you are only the strongest branch."

They heard that and Raven smiled and said, "Let's begin, shall we?"

Natsu said, "Agreed."

Michael looked at the sword and tried to make it disappear, but Natsu was using it and Michael said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Flames appeared around the sword and Natsu smiled and Michael felt that and grunted and Michael said, "You'll never get away with this."

Natsu appeared behind him and said, "Of course I will. I plan on getting on that ship and getting the hell out of here leaving you guys stuck on this island. Also, I'll be taking the women with me of course."

Raven heard that and said, "If that's the case, then we'll fight with you. Am I right ladies?"

Everyone started cheering and charging toward them and an all out war between the two forces began. While that was happening, in Kuoh Town, Hisakasa said, "It seems that the Devils and Fallen Angels of Tenmibo Island are rebelling against the Chasm Branch."

Miyuki heard that and asked, "Would you like me to assist them?"

Hisakasa answered, "Yes. I believe that Natsu Dragneel is still alive and is the cause of the rebellion. Knock everyone out. And bring Natsu Dragneel back to me. You do that, I might be able to help you get your memories back, honey."

Miyuki said, "Yessir."

Miyuki flew out of the house and took off to Tenmibo Island.

While she was flying away, Sasha saw her and said, "There she goes."

Rias grinned and said, "Someone really needs to save her."

Alexa said, "She's heading to Tenmibo Island. The abandoned island."

Rias heard that and asked, "What do you know about that island?"

Alexa answered, "Every Human that lived there died of an unknown disease. So no one has gone there since them."

A resident of Salvation Residence said, "It's the home of the women Devils and Fallen Angels that have been beaten by the organization. Sam Jaeger is the cause of most of their disappearances, though."

Rias heard that and said, "Women only."

He answered, "Yep. The Chasm Branch checks on them weekly and rapes them. That's all I know about it. The boss has become fixated with Natsu Dragneel. So he'll do anything to get him back alive."

Sasha said, "I doubt that she'll find him there."

Issei said, "No, I think that if he's sending Miyuki there, the women started rebelling against the Chasm Branch. And if that's the case, Natsu must be the cause of it."

Alexa said, "Agreed. I'm surprised that Natsu is still alive after getting hit by Sam Jaeger's Titan Form."

Sasha said, "He's immortal. Also, blocked two of his attacks."

Everyone heard that and said, "Amazing. No one has ever blocked his attacks. I guess that Kuoh Town might have a future after all. Natsu Dragneel will be Kuoh Town's savior."

Sona said, "I don't know anything about this Natsu Dragneel, but if you think that he's willing to protect this town, then we have nothing to fear."

Rias said, "Natsu is a great man. He'll come back."

Sasha looked at her and said, "And he'll definitely bring Miyuki back to her senses."

Issei said, "I hope so as well. Because we need her back as a teacher. Hisakasa sucks and is too strict."

Yuuto said, "Agreed."

Koneko said, "We need to win this war."

Akeno said, "Yep."

Sona looked up and said, "And here they come."

Alexa said, "Next wave of enemies."

They got into defensive positions.

Back at Tenmibo Island. Raven took out a sword and said, "Natsu, let me get that sword."

Natsu tossed it at her and Michael smiled and said, "Dispel."

The sword was about to disappear, but Raven appeared in front of it and caught it by the blade and it reappeared and Michael said, "It can't be."

Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Flaming Elbow."

His elbow appeared on fire and he elbowed Michael in the back of the head and Michael grunted and moved forward a little bit and Raven crossed the swords together making an X and Michael felt that and screamed loudly. James said, "Destructive Fist."

Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."

The two punches hit each other and a massive explosion occurred and everyone heard that and Natsu flew back toward Michael and hit his back and did a complete backflip saying, "Fire Dragon's Uppercut."

As soon as he landed on his feet, Natsu uppercutted Michael and he flew up and Raven jumped on top of his shoulders and swung at him again and Michael collapsed. James grunted and other Devils started attacking with random attacks saying, "This is for taking us here. Abandoning us in this hell hole."

Everyone started screaming and Raven said, "Killing all of the Humans on this island was probably the biggest mistake that your organization has ever done. But sending him here was even worse than that."

Michael heard that and then said, "We noticed. Kill them."

Everyone stood back up like they were unharmed and Natsu looked around and said, "Shit. They are still standing."

Raven said, "That's why they are the strongest in the organization. They don't know when to stay down. We tried to fight them before."

Michael said, "And failed. And we will continue to prove that we are more dominant than you."

Natsu heard that and said, "I guess that it's time to us something else."

Ithis heard that and looked at him and Natsu kicked Michael back and then flew forward and said, "Roar of the Water Dragon."

Michael heard that and said, "Evan."

Evan Anderson walked forward and said, "Roar of the Leaf Dragon."

Water and leaves started flying toward each other and then weakened the water and Michael said, "John."

John Bennett said, "Holy Barrier."

A barrier appeared around them all and the water hit the barrier and rose up. Natsu saw that and Ithis said, "They seem to know the weaknesses of every element of magic."

Raven said, "This isn't good."

Natsu said, "Agreed. I'll end up using up all of my Magic Power again if this keeps up."

Everyone heard that and said, "Stay focused on your targets everyone. We need to win. We need to get off of this forsaken island."

Raven said, "Kelly, think that you could use that lightning for some good."

Kelly Marsden, a Reincarnated Devil answered, "Unknown. We'll see."

She started moving around and everyone saw that and said, "Thunder Storm: Thousand Strikes." Strikes of lightning started falling from the dark clouds that Kelly created and screams started occurring from all over the battlefield.


	14. Miyuki Arrives

Michael grunted and said, "She's a Magician like us. It seems that the Devils have gotten to some of us Mage's."

Jake said, "That seems to be the case."

Natsu said, "Ice Dragon's Wings."

Wings of the Ice Dragon appeared and Jake saw that and said, "Roland."

Roland Marcuson said, "Got it. Revolver."

A revolver appeared in his hand and Roland aimed at him and said, "Six Shots of Penetration."

He pulled the trigger six times and the six bullets flew toward him, but Natsu flew down toward Jake and Natsu said, "Ice Dragon's Sword: Icicle." Icicle appeared and Michael heard that and Jake said, "Shit."

Natsu appeared passed him and Jake's entire body turned into ice after the sword disappeared inside of him and Natsu said, "Ice Dragon's Tomb."

Jake was completely in ice and Michael said, "Daniel. Free him."

Daniel Connors said, "It's impossible. That ice is different from all of the other ice that I've melted, sir."

Natsu turned around saying, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."

His fist went ablaze and then he punched it and the ice shattered along with Jake and everyone saw that and Raven said, "Nice."

Natsu looked at them and Michael said, "And now we can't contact base. Shit. That's not good."

Natsu said, "Roar of the Lightning Dragon."

He turned his head toward James, but a member said, "Water Nebula."

Lightning flew right into the water and he took the flew blunt of the attack screaming. James said, "Will."

Will Bryant said, "Go James."

James flew forward and Natsu saw that and said, "And I missed yet again. Shit."

Raven heard that and James went to swing at Natsu, but Raven appeared in front of him and put the two swords together and blocked his fist from hitting Natsu.

Natsu turned around and said, "Water Dragon's Swirling Pool." A pool of water appeared out of nowhere flying toward Michael, but Evan appeared saying, "Leaf Dragon's Wall."

The water hit the wall and didn't go through, but then Natsu smiled and said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon." A fire roar flew out of his mouth and flew right through the wall and Evan started screaming and Will whispered, "Rain Shower."

It started to rain around them and Natsu smiled and appeared in front of him and said, "Ice Dragon's Iron Fist."

Natsu punched Evan and Evan felt that his face was freezing and grunted saying, "It is so cold."

Natsu turned around and Kelly said, "Lightning Speed Strike."

Kelly disappeared and appeared beside Natsu and Raven. 6 of the Chasm Branch members flew away and broke through 5 trees each person. Knocking them out. Natsu said, "Nice."

Kelly smiled and said, "Thanks."

Raven appeared saying, "Let's continue on this path. Willa. You're up."

Willa Matthews heard that and said, "Ice-Make: Arrows." Arrows made of ice started to appear and flew toward them all."

Others started sending out magic and Michael looked at them and Michael said, "This is insane. Were they always this strong?"

Michael flew toward Natsu and a sword appeared and Kelly said, "Lightning Bolt."

A bolt of lightning flew out of her fingertips and hit Michael and he started screaming loudly and a Fallen Angel said, "Damn."

She sent water toward him and Michael started turning into a skeleton over and over again and Kelly said, "Nicely done, Aziabel."

Aziabel said, "Thanks."

Natsu said, "Lightning Dragon's Electrical Burst." A burst of lightning flew out of Natsu's body and flew out toward everyone that wasn't a member of the women on the island. Every member of the Chasm Branch started screaming and Ithis saw that and said to herself, "Shit. I never even knew that was capable of a Lightning Dragon."

Natsu said, "It isn't, Ithis. I just created it through my mind. Plus, it is more effective with the rain on their bodies."

Ithis said, "That actually makes sense."

Aziabel looked at them and said, "You know, it looks more difficult than it seems."

Natsu said, "Agreed. We are still outnumbered 1 to 10. We shrunk the odds."

As soon as Aziabel was about to attack Michael, Miyuki sent lightning at her and Natsu appeared in front of her and ate the lightning. Miyuki said, "Impossible. He ate my lightning."

Natsu said, "Miyuki Shinonono, welcome to the battlefield."

Miyuki looked at him and asked, "Why do you know my name?"

Natsu answered, "You are a teacher at Kuoh Academy. I am your student. And you lost your memories which your husband ain't given back."

Miyuki said, "You don't know anything."

Aziabel said, "You can deal with her while we deal with the rest of them."

Natsu said, "Agreed."

Barachiel looked down and said, "Natsu Dragneel vs. Miyuki Shinonono, huh?"

Michael said, "I hope that Natsu can bring her back to her senses."

Barachiel said, "That's unknown, Michael. We need to find out what'll happen next."

James said, "Miyuki has arrived."

Michael said, "Teach him a lesson, Miyuki."

Miyuki said, "Shut up or I'll kill you instead."

Michael said, "Sorry. Do your job and we'll do ours."

Miyuki said, "Smart move."

Natsu looked at her and asked Ithis, "Is there a way to save her?"

Ithis answered, "Yes. Roar of the Sky Dragon+Cure. That'll bring her memories back. After you save her, send her to Heaven. Barachiel will have to take the Darkness out of her."

Natsu said, "Understood."


	15. Natsu vs Miyuki

Miyuki flew down toward Natsu and Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Wings." Wings of the Fire Dragon appeared on his back and he flew up toward Miyuki.

Raven looked at him and said, "Be careful, Natsu. She's a strong one."

Natsu said, "I know."

Miyuki summoned her sword and Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Sword: Inferno." Inferno appeared and they started swinging at each other from the sky. Miyuki looked at him and said, "You are trying to stop me. Not possible, Dragon."

Natsu said, "We'll see about that."

Willa said, "Ice-Make: Neverending Garden."

A garden of flowers started flying toward them and Raven swung her swords in a circular motion, while Roland was shooting at her, but the spinning of the swords turned the bullets into her own weapon and sent it back toward him and Roland screamed and collapsed after the 6th bullet hit his head killing him. Daniel grinned and said, "Fireball."

He tossed a fireball at Raven, but a Devil, Eleanor Vepar said, "Here you go."

Water flew directly into the fire and Daniel grinned saying, "Just die already."

Eleanor sighed and said, "So evil."

Miyuki looked at Natsu and said, "You look familiar. But that doesn't matter."

Natsu smiled and flew passed her and put the sword by his side and a slash appeared by her chest and Miyuki screamed and her left wing cut a little bit and Miyuki started to fall and Natsu flew toward her and said, "Fire Dragon's Aerial Claw." He stomped his foot on to Miyuki's head and she flew into the ground fast as hell. She hit the ground hard and Natsu flew down toward the ground saying, "Speed Dragon's Sword Horn."

Natsu disappeared and headbutted her into the ground and Miyuki screamed excessively loud and Michael heard that and asked, "Why do you go to such lengths to kill a girl, Dragon?"

Natsu answered, "I'm not going to kill her. I'm going to free her from Hisakasa Shinonono."

Michael heard that and looked at him and said, "You know that you'll never be able to save her, right? She'll completely lose her memories the more she fights. And Hisakasa made sure of that, too. So she's completely forgetting that she's an Angel. So she'll fall and there's nothing that you can do about that."

Natsu said, "We'll see about that, Michael."

Michael looked at him and said, "Yep. We will see about that. That is because there is no way in hell that you can save her."

Miyuki tried getting up, but couldn't move whatsoever. Miyuki asked, "Why can't I move?"

Natsu answered, "I broke your ribs. So you won't be able to move for awhile. Plus, do you remember who I am?"

Miyuki looked at him and then answered, "Yes. You are Natsu Dragneel. My target."

Natsu smiled and said, "Roar of the Sky Dragon+Cure."

He blew out a roar of air from his mouth and it flew right into Miyuki and all of her memories that she lost because of Hisakasa came back in the flash of an eye and Natsu smiled and Miyuki felt that she was more alive after that and stood up and her wings reappeared after that and said, "My wing has been repaired. My memories are coming back. Natsu, please forgive me for attacking you."

Natsu said, "Don't worry about it. Go to Heaven. You'll need to do a lot of praying."

Miyuki said, "Agreed. I owe you my life. I'll see you at your place soon. And I'll be back as the teacher soon as well."

Natsu said, "That's good to know, Miyuki. The students of your class would love to have you back. And it'll be good to get back to Kuoh Town myself."

Miyuki said, "Yep. You got sent flying by Sam. We defeated him for you."

Natsu said, "I bet that you did."

Natsu turned around and saw them coming still and Raven said, "Hurry up and go, Miyuki. Natsu is giving you a third chance in life here. Not many people get that many chances."

Barachiel looked at Natsu and said, "So he was capable of saving Miyuki from Hisakasa's Curse."

Michael said, "Go get her, Barachiel. You'll need to heal her mind that wasn't cured by that roar."

Barachiel said, "Yep. We'll need to get her back to Kuoh Town soon." Michael said, "Exactly."

Barachiel appeared and said, "Miyuki, Heaven is waiting for your return."

Miyuki said, "I'm sorry about everything that I've done."

Barachiel said, "Let's go. You are wasting time. Natsu, thank you."

Natsu said, "No problem. Now get the hell out of here so we can finish them off and get back to Kuoh Town."

Barachiel nodded and opened a portal to Heaven and Michael yelled, "Don't you dare leave, Miyuki. Hisakasa will kill you."

Miyuki smiled and said, "No, he won't."

Michael heard that and lightning hit him and Michael collapsed completely. He wasn't moving whatsoever and Barachiel smiled and said, "Nice shot."

Miyuki said, "Don't underestimate me."

They entered the portal and James said, "We need to retreat now. Sir, what are we going to do?"

Michael laid there unconscious and Raven laughed and said, "He's unconscious."

James looked at him and then yelled, "Retreat now. Retreat back to the ship."

All of the Devils and Fallen Angels appeared behind them and Natsu said, "Yep, time for you to retreat alright."

They screeched and said, "We're screwed."


	16. The End of the Battle On Tenmibo Island

Raven smiled and chopped one of them down and said, "You aren't getting passed us."

Natsu said, "Roar of the Elemental Dragon."

A devastating roar flew out of his mouth and one of the Reincarnated Devils, Margaret Moore said, "Holy Barrier." A barrier appeared around the Devils and Fallen Angels. The roar hit everyone and got to the barrier and hit it as well. Margaret was getting pushed back and said, "Shit, the Elemental Dragon sure is powerful. It's pushing my barrier back."

Eleanor said, "Surprising indeed."

Raven said, "At least we're all safe inside."

Margaret said, "You have a point."

The roar stopped and most of them were on the ground and James looked at them and said, "Oh, that's not good."

Daniel said, "Agreed."

Will said, "Scary strong."

Evan said, "Surprisingly, I'm still alive because of it."

James said, "I guess that it's just us three left. And all of them. I guess that we underestimated them."

Michael from Heaven looked down and asked, "What will you do, Natsu?"

Ithis looked at him and said to herself, "You really are strong, Natsu. I guess that you were the right choice."

Natsu heard that and asked, "Choice for what?"

Ithis answered, "Me. We might get along after all."

Natsu smiled and said, "Hell, we've been getting along all this time. Now, it's time to finish them off."

Raven charged toward them and James punched her swords and an explosion occurred pushing her back and Willa said, "Ice-Make: Big Cannon." A big cannon appeared and Willa shot ice balls at James. Daniel said, "Fire Nebula."

Fire flew toward the cannonball made of ice and melted it and Natsu said, "Liquid Dragon's Ultimate Chasm."

The melted ice ball turned into a chasm and flew directly into James and James screamed loudly and Daniel said, "Damn, I didn't expect that. You good, James."

James yelled, "It fucking burns."

Raven laughed and said, "Nicely done."

Natsu said, "Speed Dragon's Jab Claw."

Natsu disappeared and kicked Daniel's head and Daniel flew toward them and Margaret punched Daniel's face and Natsu kicked him up and Raven stomped his head into the ground knocking him out and said, "One down. Two to go."

Everyone started cheering and charged at them and started just punching and kicking the shit out them and Natsu saw that and said, "Well, I don't have to deal with any of them."

Michael started moving again and Natsu appeared in front of him and said, "I'll help you up."

Michael said, "Thanks."

He grabbed his hand and Natsu lifted him up and said, "Steel Dragon's Headbutt."

Natsu's head turned into steel and Natsu headbutted him and knocked Michael out after Miyuki knocked him out and said, "Rest in peace man. You failed your mission. And I completed mine."

Ithis said, "Damn, Steel Dragon's hurt."

Natsu said, "I know. Knocked out immediately. That sucks."

Ithis laughed and said, "Yes it does. But hell, you really know how to use Dragon techniques."

Natsu said, "Well, I learn from the best."

Ithis said, "Yeah right."

Natsu said, "Yeah, I know. Igneel already died."

Ithis said, "The Dragon that taught you Dragon Slayer Magic."

Natsu said, "Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, yes. Acnologia killed him."

Ithis said, "Sorry to hear about that."

Natsu said, "Don't worry about it. I avenged him at least with the help of everyone in Ishgar."

Ithis smiled and said, "Yep. At least you avenged him."

James punched one of them and said, "Just die already."

Natsu heard that and said, "Time to use some deadly shit."

Ithis said, "Apocalypse Dragon's Iron Fist is quite deadly. And quite explosive, too."

Natsu said, "Sounds good. Let's do that."

Natsu walked forward and James swung his arms around everyone around him flew back screaming loudly. James laughed and asked, "Is that all you've got?"

Natsu answered, "Nope. Come at me."

Raven looked at Natsu and asked, "What are you doing? He uses Destruction Magic."

Natsu said, "I have a plan. Just wait and see what happens next. But you might want to move back though. It could get quite dangerous."

James laughed and said, "Roaring Explosive Fist."

Natsu said, "Apocalypse Dragon's Iron Fist." Natsu's fist exploded in eternal damnation and their two fists collided into each other. An immeasurable explosion occurred and smoke rose up like a nuclear bomb was set off. Everyone screeched and Raven said, "My god."

While the smoke was still rising, everyone from Kuoh Town heard the explosion and looked at it and asked, "What the hell just happened? A nuclear explosion? Someone dropped a nuke on Tenmibo Island. Who the hell would drop a nuke on an island where women live? Maybe to kill Natsu Dragneel. Who knows? No one will be able to save him now."

Alexa said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Rias said, "You have a bad feeling about everything."

Issei said, "We're running low on fumes."

Koneko said, "We'll need backup soon."

Akeno said, "Agreed."

Alexa said, "We don't have enough manpower."

Yuuto said, "We don't have enough strength to defeat anymore waves of them."

Sasha said, "I hope that they finish up soon. We need them more than ever."

Barachiel's voice appeared before them and said, "Miyuki Shinonono has been saved by Natsu Dragneel. She'll start teaching again real soon."

Issei said, "Thank god. Hisakasa needs to go."

Barachiel laughed and said, "Natsu Dragneel is also the cause of that nuclear explosion."

Everyone started laughing and said, "Tell him to hurry up. We can't hold them off anymore."

Barachiel said, "Don't worry, he'll be here soon."

They heard that and said, "That's good."

Natsu sucked up the smoke and everyone saw that and Will said, "You gotta be kidding me. You obliterated him."

Natsu said, "Destruction Magic against Apocalyptic Magic, Apocalyptic Magic always wins, idiot."

Will laughed and said, "Yeah right."

Raven stabbed him and said, "It's true. He just won."

Will grunted and said, "You people are murderers."

Natsu said, "No. We're just defending ourselves."

Raven took her sword out of his body and Will collapsed saying, "Farewell world."

Raven said, "You'll live. I didn't hit any vital parts."

Will sighed and Natsu kicked his head and knocked him out and said, "Now you don't have to bitch. And we can leave."

Raven said, "Get your things everyone. We're heading to Kuoh Town now."

Everyone heard that and Natsu said, "We're not taking the ship, right?"

Raven answered, "Of course we're taking the ship. Why do you ask?"

Ithis said, "Motion sickness. Deal with it."

Natsu said, "Motion sickness sucks."

Raven said, "Well, deal with it."

Natsu said, "Ithis said the same exact thing. Shit."


	17. Natsu and Company Save Sasha and Company

Everyone grabbed there belongings that they had on the island when they arrived and ran to the ship that docked at the East port of the island. Eleanor said, "I'll sail us out of here. We're heading to Kuoh Town, correct?"

Natsu answered, "Yep. According to Ithis, the town is getting hit hard by the Chikobe Branch. So, we're going to assist the people that are holding out till help arrives. Which is apparently us."

Everyone heard that and looked at each other and Raven smiled and said, "It seems that Kuoh Town is the home to the Chikobe Branch. Where is the Chasm Branch from?"

Natsu answered, "The United States. Whatever that place is."

Raven said, "It's got the best military to date. Never lost a war."

Natsu said, "That's actually pretty cool."

The ship started moving and then Natsu appeared by the side and made a face saying, "Oh, I wish this ride would be over right now."

Eleanor said, "We just left."

Natsu heard that and said, "Sorry."

While they were sailing toward Kuoh Port, Raven asked, "Is anyone capable of using Telepathy?"

Eleanor answered, "Nancy can."

Nancy Fowler, a Reincarnated Devil said, "Yeah. How far am I going?"

Raven answered, "To see how Kuoh Town is doing. We're going to contact Rias, the ruler of Kuoh Town."

Natsu heard that and Nancy did and nodded and Raven said, "Rias, it's Raven."

Rias heard that and said, "As in Raven Belial."

Raven answered, "Yep. In the flesh. I'm currently using Telepathy to talk with you right now."

Rias smiled and said, "Hell, I thought that you were dead. Where are you?"

Raven answered, "Just left Tenmibo Island. I'm on my way back to Kuoh Town with a couple friends. So hang on."

Rias said, "Miyuki is freed it seems."

Raven answered, "Yes. Natsu Dragneel saved her and us. And he's not feeling too well, so he's not going to be talking for awhile."

Natsu said, "Stop the damn ship."

Eleanor laughed and said, "We just started to Kuoh Town, Natsu. You could hang in there."

Natsu said, "Uh, motion sickness sucks."

Rias heard that and said, "Well, I bet that you are calling about the situation here. Well, to tell you the truth, we're not doing too well. You need to hurry that ass up."

Raven laughed and said, "We're hurrying. We are hurrying."

Rias said, "The Chikobe Branch has been sending wave after wave just to kill us and the Humans that are helping us. Even Sona Sitri is helping. We're running low on fumes, Raven. We won't last another wave."

Natsu said, "Hang in there. I'm comi..."

He started to vomit out of his mouth and said to himself, "That's never happened before."

Ithis laughed and said, "I see."

Natsu looked at the water and said to himself, "I don't want to take this ship anymore."

Rias said, "Well now guys, we still have hope."

Sasha said, "He's finally on his way back."

Rias answered, "Yes. But I don't think that he's going to be of much help to us. He's kinda sick. Motion sickness."

Sasha said, "He'll be fine."

Natsu said, "Thank you...For believing in me, Sasha."

Sasha smiled and said, "Love you too."

Raven said, "Not allowed."

Sasha asked, "Why do you say that?"

Raven answered, "He's mine."

Sasha said, "Nah, he's mine. I know him longer than you."

Raven said, "He's been on our island for an entire month. So I know him better than you."

Miyuki said, "Both of you need to stop arguing over one boy and accept that every female could have him."

Sasha heard that and said, "Ms. Shinonono."

Raven said, "Miyuki."

Miyuki said, "I had sex with Natsu, so you both lose."

Natsu heard that again and said, "Please just hurry up."

Eleanor yelled, "Shut up, Natsu. Someone knock his ass out."

Miyuki laughed and said, "That's a side-effect of motion sickness. Dragon Slayers beg for the ride to stop. They are all the same."

Eleanor sighed and said, "I hate it."

Miyuki said, "Get used to it. If it wasn't for him, you'd still be getting raped by the Chasm Branch."

Everyone heard that and Raven said, "Actually, we were going to send him to the boss of the organization to save ourselves. But they ended up stabbing him. Almost killing him."

Miyuki said, "That is to be expected. Natsu is the key to this war in every aspect."

Natsu asked, "Why?"

Miyuki answered, "Hisakasa Shinonono is interested in you. He's fixated with you for some reason. Who knows why? He's probably gay for all I know."

Natsu heard that and Raven said, "Natsu's gay?"

Miyuki answered, "Nope. My husband. Which I am divorcing by the way."

Rias said, "That's good."

Issei said, "Most definitely."

Miyuki said, "And I'll be coming to help out tomorrow because that's when I'm cleared. So, enjoy the rest of your time."

An explosion occurred in the background and Natsu heard that and Eleanor said, "Seems like the next wave is there."

Rias grunted and said, "Hurry up. And I mean now."

Natsu crawled all the way to the back of the ship and lifted himself up and said, "Troia."

He put his hands by his chest and he stood up perfectly and said, "Forgot all about that. Let's try this out. Roar of the Sky Dragon."

He blew out air from his mouth and caused the ship to go faster. Eleanor said, "That might actually save us a lot of time. Keep it up."

Natsu continued to roar it out. 30 minutes later in Kuoh Town, the members defending Natsu's Residence were on the ground and Sumisada looked at Sasha and said, "You will be the first female to die for angering us so much."

Everyone appeared above a member that was defending the house and swung a deadly blow at them. Issei grinned and said, "Is this really the way that I'm gonna die."

Rias said, "Don't say that."

Explosions occurred before the impacts happened and Sasha looked at them and Natsu roared like a Dragon saying, "It's good to be off of that damn ship. And it's good to be back home."

Raven smiled and said, "So which one is your house again?"

Natsu pointed at it and Raven said, "I see. Lord Gremory built it."

Rias said, "Yep. He is a construction worker after all. And you made it just in time."

Akeno said, "We were at our limit."

Sam said, "You are still alive. I thought that I killed you a month and 2 weeks ago."

Sasha said, "You can't kill Natsu."

Natsu smiled and said, "You tried. But failed. Miyuki tried, and she failed. Even Michael Torres of the Chasm Branch tried, but he also failed. I was about to die, till they took the anti-magic cuffs off of me and my wounds healed up."

Sasha said, "You people are evil."

Raven sighed and said, "It was for the exchange for our freedom for a month. We'd do anything for it."

Margaret said, "Agreed. We'd even betray one of our own to protect our bodies where the sun don't shine."

Raven said, "And thanks to him, we're saved."

Sam grinned and transformed into a Titan and Natsu looked up at him and said, "I see."

Sumisada said, "He looks different than before. Back off for today."

Sam swung at Natsu, but Natsu flew up and said, "Farewell Sam Jaeger."

Sam yelled, "Die, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu swung at him and an immeasurable explosion occurred and Sam started screaming and turned back into a Human and they started running away. Natsu sucked up the smoke and said, "You cannot defeat my Apocalyptic Magic."

Raven smiled and Natsu landed on his feet and said, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone."

Everyone heard that and looked at each other and Natsu snapped his fingers saying, "Life Dragon's Healing Rain."

It started to rain and their wounds disappeared and their magic power came back to full power. Everyone started moving and Ddraig asked, "What really happened on that island?"

Natsu answered, "A lot. Goodnight."

Natsu walked into the house and so did all of the females from the island and Sasha saw that and said, "We're going to need a bigger house."

Issei laughed and Natsu looked outside and said, "Oh, who is she?"

Issei answered, "Asia Argento."

Rias said, "She's a new member of my peerage."

Natsu said, "A worshipper, huh? I feel sorry for you."

Asia said, "Don't worry about me."

Natsu smiled and said, "Don't get beat by the enemy now. Rest in peace."

Natsu disappeared and went to sleep immediately. Sasha said, "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Rias said, "Yep."


	18. The 26th Branch of the Organization

The next morning, Natsu wakes up to Raven, Sasha, and Eleanor arguing and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Raven said, "He's mine."

Sasha said, "No, I slept with him longer than you."

Eleanor said, "That doesn't matter. We saw him fight like a actual monster."

Sasha said, "And, so have I? I actually saw him transform into a Dragon."

Natsu started crawling out of there and Eleanor said, "Wait, he can transform into a Dragon."

Sasha answered, "Yes. He blocked two Titan attacks of Sam Jaeger and then disappeared after 10 seconds because he didn't have enough training."

Raven said, "Shit, we missed that. Transform into a Dragon for us, Na..."

They noticed that he was crawling away and Natsu screeched and looked at where the edge was and yelled, "What the hell is going on here?"

Sasha answered, "Lord Gremory renovated the house while you were sleeping, Master. So you have a bigger bed, room, kitchen, living room, you even got your own personal prison now."

Natsu said, "Really? I got a prison."

Raven answered, "Yes. Only problem is is that we don't have any people to guard the prisoners."

Natsu heard that and said, "I see. So we can't lock anyone up till then."

Eleanor said, "I'm afraid so. Oh yeah, we need to eat before we head out to school."

Natsu said, "You know, I need to meet this Lord Gremory person and thank him."

Sasha said, "I could set up a meeting if you want."

Natsu said, "Please do."

Sasha smiled and said, "OK."

Raven looked at Natsu and asked, "Why is the bed so damn big though?"

Eleanor laughed and then Natsu got off and then they continued to bicker on about who was Natsu's true love. And about how he fought his opponents. Natsu got dressed and walked down the steps and saw that they curved around the entrance of the house and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Kelly said, "Good morning, Natsu."

Margaret said, "Sorry about them."

Willa said, "They love to argue all the time."

Natsu said, "Yeah, I noticed. This is going to be a difficult new life."

They laughed and Aziabel said, "Natsu, you'll live it the way you want. Normally I would tell you to deal with it. But, that's not a fun way to live now, is it?"

Natsu answered, "No it's not."

Margaret said, "We made you breakfast."

Natsu said, "Thank you."

Willa said, "It's probably not as good as Sasha's. But it's worth a shot to try, right?"

Natsu answered, "Yes it is."

They walked to the dining room table and Natsu looked at it and said, "Shit. Everything changed."

Everyone laughed and asked, "Did you not expect everything to change?"

Natsu answered, "Uh, I don't know. Hahahaha."

They sighed and Natsu sat down and started eating the food and then they came down the stairs and saw that Natsu and the others were eating already. Sasha smiled and said, "He eats anything."

Natsu said, "So true."

After breakfast, Natsu, Sasha, Raven, and Eleanor walked to Kuoh Academy. As soon as they arrived, Natsu saw that Rias, Asia, and Issei were walking to school together and said, "Huh?"

Sasha said, "Oh yeah, they moved into Issei's house."

Natsu said, "I see. Something similar to us."

Sasha said, "Yes."

Rias said, "Good morning, Sasha. Natsu, Raven, and Eleanor."

Raven smiled and said, "Morning."

Eleanor said, "Likewise."

Sasha said to herself, "I hope that they aren't in the same class as me."

Rias looked at them and said, "How's it feel to have so many people living in your house?"

Natsu answered, "No c-c-comment."

Eleanor heard that and asked, "Why not?"

Natsu answered, "I'm not trying to get my ass whooped."

Sasha said, "So you don't like us."

Raven laughed and said, "Of course he likes us. He wouldn't have wanted to come back if he didn't. And he would have accepted his death. For the 3rd time."

Natsu said, "Shut up."

Raven said, "Don't tell me to shut up."

Natsu screeched and said, "Aye sir."

Issei said, "She's a scary one."

Rias said, "Yes. She's also strong. Eleanor on the other hand is more of a bullshitter. And loves to seduce men willing to protect her. Sasha is a girl that just loves a man for so long and leaves his ass. I'm surprised that she's still sticking with Natsu. That's a surprise."

Akeno appeared smiling and said, "Maybe he's the one she wants to be with for the rest of her life."

Rias said, "Probably. I wonder what Sairaorg would say about this."

Issei said, "Probably surprised."

Rias said, "Well, we'll see."

They appeared inside of the school and Sasha said, "Have fun now."

Natsu said, "Yep."

Miyuki stepped out of the office and said, "Oh, you are back, Natsu."

Issei hugged her and said, "Thank you. Thank you for coming back."

Miyuki smiled and said, "You're welcome."

The principal smiled and they walked to class and Raven said, "Raven Belial."

Eleanor said, "Eleanor Vepar."

Miyuki said, "I see. Welcome to Kuoh Academy. Enjoy yourselves."

They said, "We will."

Miyuki said, "Let's go, Natsu. Issei. We have class to attend."

Asia walked with them and said, "Agreed."

Miyuki heard that and said, "She is?"

Issei answered, "A transfer student that enrolled while you were gone."

Miyuki said, "I see. Nice to meet you. Is she in my class?"

Issei answered, "Yes."

Miyuki said, "I see. Follow us then."

Asia said, "OK."

Natsu said, "Oh yeah, I finally got a prison."

Miyuki said, "We can finally capture them."

Natsu said, "Only problem is is that we don't have any people to watch them."

Miyuki laughed and said, "So true. We also need to talk later, Natsu."

They heard that and Natsu said, "OK."

They entered the class and they sat down in their seats and Natsu said, "It's not good to be back here."

Issei laughed and said, "But at least you get to see a lot of beautiful women's breasts."

Natsu smiled and said, "So true."

Three students appeared outside when the bell rang and the principal said, "Ms. Shinonono, you have three new students entering your class today."

Natsu heard that and Issei said, "Oh, this isn't lookin good for you."

Asia asked, "Why do you say that?"

Issei answered, "You'll see."

Miyuki said, "Come on in. And introduce yourselves."

They walked into the class and Raven said, "Hello everyone. I'm Raven Belial. I'm glad to be here. So please be nice to me."

Eleanor said, "Hello everyone. I'm Eleanor Vepar. It's a pleasure to meet you all. And please be nice to me."

The girl next them said, "Hello everyone, I'm Yunuha Isokawa. I love sports and please be gentle with me."

Natsu asked, "Why are they here?"

Issei answered, "To kill you."

Natsu said, "Not funny bro."

Eleanor and Raven saw Natsu and they jumped up and Natsu moved out of his seat and they hit each other and Natsu said, "Hello. Please get out of my seat."

They did and Yunuha looked at him and sat down in the desk next to him and Eleanor and Raven grabbed an empty seat and said, "OK."

Natsu sat down again and said, "Alright, welcome back."

Everyone started chatting and Issei said, "You know, she always wants to talk to you. Why is that?"

Natsu answered, "She lives with me. That's all that I know."

Issei said, "Good luck. You got a lot of women living with you man. And you saved all of them at least once."

Natsu said, "So true."

Yunuha heard that and looked at him with her eyes only, not turning her head whatsoever. As soon as it was lunch time, Natsu went to pick up his lunch and yelled, "I forgot my lunch again."

Everyone heard that and Miyuki laughed and said, "Oh well."

Sasha walked in and Eleanor said, "Hahaha, you aren't in the same class as Natsu. We are."

Sasha said, "Why do you always have to bullshit every time you see me, huh?"

Eleanor answered, "Because it's the truth."

Sasha said, "Let's eat together, Natsu."

Natsu looked at her with tears and Sasha said, "You left it on the counter, didn't you?"

Natsu answered, "I never even entered the kitchen."

Sasha said, "You truly are an idiot."

Natsu said, "Not my fault."

Raven said, "Calm down. It's not..."

Miyuki said, "Let's go, Natsu. It's time for our little chat."

Natsu heard that and said, "OK."

Sasha said, "Again."

Miyuki asked, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Sasha answered, "No ma'am."

Miyuki said, "Then let's go."

Natsu stepped out of his seat and Yunuha smiled and said to herself, "He's an interesting one."

While Natsu was walking out of the room, he noticed a girl walking toward the classroom and Miyuki nodded and so did the girl. Natsu asked, "Who is she?"

Miyuki answered, "A friend of mine. She's helping us get info about the organization."

She smiled and said, "Hm, a normal Human being targeted by the organization. Times sure are changing."

Miyuki said, "He's a Dragon."

She heard that and said, "My bad. I'm Chifuyu Orochimaru. I'm the teacher for Class 3-B for the high school branch of Kuoh Academy."

Natsu said, "Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you."

Miyuki said, "Any good news?"

Chifuyu laughed and said, "When we're talking about the organization, there is never any good news."

Natsu said, "True that."

Chifuyu said, "Just last night, a 26th branch was formed."

Miyuki heard that and asked, "What's it called?"

Chifuyu answered, "26th Branch. Quite plain and simple."

Natsu said, "OK. What about it?"

Chifuyu answered, "Well, it doesn't have a name because it doesn't compare to anything that we've seen before. It's a combination of strong magicians, along with weak magicians. They are bad news. That new girl in your class, Yunuha Isokawa, she lost her parents yesterday to Sam Jaeger."

Miyuki heard that and said, "He went on a rampage after you blew his arm off of his body."

Natsu said, "That's not good. How many died because of that rampage?"

Chifuyu answered, "A total is still ongoing. But right now, there have been at least 4,000 bodies so far."

Miyuki said, "We need to stop him."

Chifuyu said, "Yep. But you also need to stop the 26th Branch. They'll be a bitch to deal with in the future."

Miyuki asked, "How many of them are there?"

Chifuyu answered, "A total of 4,000 members. The organization grew by 37% in just one night, Miyuki. Kuoh Town will fall at this rate."

Natsu said, "I won't let that happen."

Chifuyu heard that and said, "You really think that you can handle all of that pressure alone?"

Natsu asked, "Why fight alone when you got family?"

Chifuyu heard that and Miyuki smiled and said, "Yep."

Chifuyu smiled and said, "Family, huh?"

Natsu said, "Yep."

Chifuyu said, "I see. That actually makes sense."

Natsu looked outside and Miyuki asked, "What's the matter?"

Natsu pointed out of the window and said, "They are the 26th Branch, correct?"

Chifuyu answered, "Yep. If they are here, that means that all hell will be breaking loose soon."

The leader stepped forward and said, "See you soon, Natsu Dragneel. We're coming for you."

Natsu heard that and said, "Shit."


	19. Natsu Wakes Up In 26th Branches Base

The next morning, Natsu and Sasha walked to school. As they walked to school, a group of people were walking with Yunuha. Natsu asked, "Do you know who the people with Yunuha are?"

Sasha answered, "Nope. But they seem to be her friends."

Natsu said, "That seems to be the case."

One of Yunuha's friends turned toward them and then smiled and Natsu turned around Sasha said, "Shit."

Natsu jumped back and then Yunuha's group ran toward them. Sasha said, "We are being ambushed."

Natsu turned his head toward them and said, "Oh boy. This'll be bad."

Natsu punched the man that was in front of him and turned around breathing out a deadly fire breath. As the fire breath flew toward them, one of Yunuha's friends said, "Water Nebula." Water flew toward his breath and Natsu started spinning around in circles and said, "Lightning Dragon's Bolt Strike." A bolt of lightning flew toward his water and then lightning started to take over it and Natsu dove out of the way and her friends attack flew right into the man Natsu punched and he screamed loudly and Sasha saw that and when Sasha was about to help Natsu out, Natsu grabbed her and said, "Spatial Dragon's Teleportation."

Sasha disappeared and appeared in front of Kuoh Academy and Sasha was looking around and asked, "What? How did I get here?"

Issei appeared asking, "Where's Natsu?"

Sasha growled and then an explosion occurred in the background and Rias saw the smoke rise up and asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Sasha said, "Natsu is in trouble. And he put me here."

Akeno asked, "Shall we go search for him?"

Rias answered, "Yes. We're going to help him no matter what."

More explosions occurred in the background and then they took off immediately. As they were charging toward the battlefield, Natsu was breathing heavily due to how strong the 26th Branch members of the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels Faction. Yunuha smiled and then said, "Well, I'll be off to school. Have fun with him."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

Natsu kicked one of them and then punched another. As that happened, a man shot Natsu in the back with a magic weapon. Natsu stepped forward due to how he was shot and then another man swung a steel baseball bat at his head and hit him hard. Natsu flew backwards and then another member who was 5 times more muscular than the rest grabbed Natsu's feet and started slamming him into the ground over and over again. A member said, "Don't kill him, the boss wants him alive."

The muscle-head stopped after the 15th time and then Natsu wasn't moving at all and the man checked if he was still alive and said, "It seems that he's still alive. Let's get out of here before Rias Gremory and her peerage appear."

Everyone nodded and then lifted Natsu up and ran off to their base within Kuoh Town. As soon as Rias Gremory, her peerage, and Sasha arrived where the battle took place, they noticed that nothing was here. Just damage to the street and Sasha asked, "Where did they go?"

Issei looked around and then Ddraig answered, "Natsu has lost the battle and was taken away. Whoever they were had the advantage."

Sasha said, "26th Branch."

Akeno heard that and then Koneko asked, "Where is the 26th Branch even located."

Miyuki appeared answering, "They operate here in Kuoh Town somewhere. Yet, no one knows where due to them acting like a normal company. And the company isn't new. It definitely is an old one due to no new companies have been added to Kuoh Town recently."

Sasha asked, "Will Natsu be ok?"

Miyuki answered, "He'll be fine. He'll find a way to escape. He always does."

Sasha said, "But..."

Miyuki said, "Have faith in Natsu. He'll come back. I guarantee it."

Rias said, "I agree with Mrs. Shinonono."

Miyuki said, "Don't call me 'Mrs.' please. I rather die than be married to Hisakasa Shinonono. He's the leader of the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels Faction."

Everyone heard that and then Miyuki said, "I'm an Angel. You are all Devils. And allies of Natsu Dragneel. He helped me out as well. So, we should do whatever we can by getting information about the 26th Branch after school. How's that sound?"

Everyone agreed with what Miyuki suggested and then Chifuyu appeared saying, "According to what I got out of this, a total of 15 people attacked you two. Natsu was capable of defeating 7 of them, but the other 8 overpowered him due to how strong they were. He was outnumbered. And the number game took him out of commission."

Miyuki said, "So, it was pretty bad from the start. 8 strong. 7 carried the 7 injured members and the last one carried Natsu's unconscious body with them."

Yuuto asked, "Shall we all head back to school? It's about to start after all."

Asia said, "Yuuto is right. School is about to start."

Rias said, "Let's go and think later."

Sasha said, "Understood."

They all took off to Kuoh Academy. As soon as the 26th Branch members got back to their base of operations, the leader of the 26th Branch looked at them and asked, "Are any of them dead?"

A member answered, "No sir. They are all alive, just injured due to us firing on one another. He kept dodging our attacks."

The leader said, "I see. Bring him to the basement. And sit him down in a chair. Also, make sure that he's tied up pretty well."

They said, "Yessir."

They took off to the basement and started doing as their boss told them to do. While they were doing that, the leader said to himself, "Natsu Dragneel, you are now mine. There is no escape from my base of operations. Not even if you have a plan that allows you to escape. So, I hope that you and I can get along. A lot of fun is about to begin for us female members of the 26th Branch."

5 minutes later, they appeared back up in the base and the leader asked, "Did you bring her to school?"

They answered, "Yessir. We have delivered her to Kuoh Academy as requested. She transferred over to Kuoh Academy yesterday and is on her second day of school today."

He said, "Good work, guys. If you need me, then I'll be in my office. Also, we have customers. Serve them well."

They said, "Yessir. We'll make this the best restaurant ever."

He said, "I hope that you are right about that."

He took off to his office and then said, "Fun really is about to begin. Whatever happens next is entirely up to us."

7 hours later, Yunuha appeared within the restaurant and said, "I'm home."

Everyone said, "Hey Yunuha. The boss is waiting for you in his office."

Yunuha said, "Alright. Thank you."

Yunuha walked over to his office and then knocked on the door and the leader asked, "Who is it?"

Yunuha answered, "Yunuha Isokawa."

He said, "Oh, come on in. I've been waiting for you."

Yunuha opened the door and then asked, "Is there something that I can help you with, sir?"

He said, "Close the door."

Yunuha did and then sat down asking, "Did I do something wrong?"

He answered, "Not at all, Yunuha. I want to know what you think about Natsu Dragneel."

Yunuha answered, "A man that needs to pay for his crimes."

He asked, "What crimes would that be exactly?"

Yunuha answered, "Slaughtering all of those people. Including my parents."

He said, "Yunuha, I've done research on the destruction of your city. Natsu Dragneel isn't strong enough to do so."

Yunuha asked, "What are you talking about?"

He answered, "Natsu had nothing to do with it. The person that destroyed your life is Sam Jaeger. A member of Chikobe Branch. He wields Titan Soul Magic. Meaning that he's capable of turning into a Titan of ancient history. You want revenge against the wrong man."

Yunuha said, "But..."

He said, "One more reason why I called you in here. I want you to keep this a secret from everyone. Only you and I know about this."

Yunuha asked, "What are you saying?"

He turned into a girl answering, "This is my true form. And my real name is Chelsea Argotte. An American that created this 26th Branch to fight against Sam Jaeger for killing my parents when I was a kid. You want revenge. Then I'm giving it to you."

Yunuha heard that and then asked, "Then who is Robert Moore?"

Chelsea answered, "A good friend of mine that passed away due to Sam Jaeger. Thanks to him, I lost a lot. And I don't plan on sitting still while he continues to kill us Humans. Well, I guess that it is time to check up on our prisoner."

Yunuha said, "Agreed."

The two of them walked to the basement of their restaurant. While that was happening, Natsu opened his eyes and then said, "Damn, I feel like I got a crazy hangover."

Chelsea and Yunuha appeared before him and then said, "Good evening, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu looked over to them and said, "Shit. I really am at 26th Branches base after all."


	20. The Reasons For Taking Natsu

Chelsea and Yunuha sat down in a chair and then Natsu tried breaking out of the chair that he was placed on. Chelsea said, "Welcome to 26th Branches main base. There are many reasons for why we took you from the street."

Yunuha looked at Natsu and Natsu said, "Let me guess, it has to do with her hometown getting destroyed by Sam Jaeger. He did go on a rampage after all."

Yunuha asked, "How did you know about that?"

Natsu answered, "I have friends after all. An Angel to be exact. Also, Sam Jaeger tried killing my friends and family. By the way, when you saw him, did he only have one arm? Or did it come back by someone healing him?"

Yunuha answered, "He had both arms if that is what you were asking."

Natsu said, "So, it did come back after all. His regeneration ability will be troublesome for the future."

Chelsea said, "We're not here to attack the Devils or Fallen Angels. We're here to wipe out Sam Jaeger. And we want you to join us."

Natsu smiled and asked, "What if I say no?"

Chelsea answered, "We'll chop your dick off."

Natsu looked down and then noticed that he was completely nude and asked, "Why am I completely nude?"

Chelsea answered, "That is where reason number two comes into play. We brought you here to impregnate us. And if that doesn't get you to join us, then what will? You are a mysterious man to all of us."

Natsu heard that and looked at her and then said, "You people are crazy."

Chelsea said, "The 26th Branch wasn't built by Hisakasa Shinonono, the boss of this organization. I created it to demolish the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels Faction. They are corrupt as hell."

Natsu said, "That, I already know."

Yunuha said, "You don't know anything."

Natsu said, "Yes I do. I've fought with the Chasm Branch and Chikobe Branch. So, don't you dare tell me that I don't know anything."

Chelsea said, "Calm down. Natsu has survived against both groups. And even injured Sam Jaeger. That is a start. We are not the enemy. And we are sorry for using force against you."

Natsu said, "Also, the answer to your question is hell no. You want something, do it yourself. That's how I've been living most of my life."

Chelsea whispered, "I guess that it is time."

Yunuha started to get undressed and Natsu saw that and then asked, "Why are you getting undressed?"

Chelsea answered, "We already told you that, Natsu. To impregnate us. Also, reason number three. We wish for you to join the 26th Branch. It'll make eliminating the organization a lot faster."

Natsu said, "If you want to eliminate the people within the organization faster, then create your own organization instead of joining the enemy, idiot."

Chelsea said, "Please do enjoy your time here with us."

Yunuha appeared on top of him and then Natsu growled and continued to try to get loose, but Yunuha said, "It's useless. The more you struggle, the tighter the belts get."

Natsu roared loudly and then Chelsea said, "I'll be in my office once you are done, Yunuha."

Yunuha said, "Understood."

She placed Natsu's dick inside of her and moaned immediately after doing so. And she kept going up and down due to Natsu being unable to do anything. While that was happening, Sasha appeared in front of a friend of hers house knocking on the door. As soon as the person looked through the peephole and saw Sasha standing out there, the person opened the door and said, "Hey there Sasha, how may I help you?"

Sasha asked, "Do you mind if I come in?"

The person answered, "Of course not. Come on in."

Sasha walked into it and asked, "How have you been Yunane?"

Yunane Manabe answered, "I've been good. So, what brings you here today? More information?"

Sasha answered, "Yes. Information about the 26th Branch of the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels Faction."

Yunane said, "I see. They are new. But they aren't allies to the faction at all."

Sasha asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Yunane answered, "The 26th Branch are all victims of the destruction of what the faction caused. The leader is Chelsea Argotte. Her magic is known as Human Soul. Turn into a Human that has either passed away or is still living to wipe out the enemy before her. The man you saw yesterday was Robert Moore. Chelsea uses his body whenever talking with people. But when she's not around her people, she's in her natural body of Chelsea Argotte. She lost her family to Hisakasa Shinonono. And created the 26th Branch to wipe them out of commission. Natsu is her target because she wants him to join her team. Also to get impregnated by him, probably."

Sasha growled and then Yunane said, "One more thing that you should know about the 26th Branch, they aren't the enemy. My younger sister is a member of the organization. So if you lay a hand on her, then I'll kill you."

Sasha said, "You are talking about Seyu Manabe, right? A 1st year at the school."

Yunane said, "The one and only. She tells me everything about what happens there. And is glad to be a member. She also thinks of Natsu as a Hero for fighting the faction."

Sasha smiled and said, "She's a good person."

Yunane said, "You lay a hand on my little sister, then I'll tear your body to pieces and make sure that you'll regret it."

Sasha screeched and said, "Understood. So, what are you planning on doing?"

Yunane answered, "Staying in here out of the loop. I won't get involved with your battle. It'll take place all over the world. I do hope that you enjoy what is going to happen next."

Sasha heard that and then Yunane said, "Let's have a drink."

Sasha said, "Sounds like a good idea."

Yunane snapped her fingers and then an Android appeared and said, "Here you go, madame."

Sasha said, "That's new."

Yunane smiled and said, "Well, I created it a couple months ago, but never showed it off till now. Like what you see."

Sasha answered, "She actually looks like me. Why?"

Yunane answered, "No reason."

Sasha said, "I see."

They started drinking together and then after a couple of hours, Sasha left the house.


	21. A Week Later

Yunuha was breathing heavily while on top of him and said to herself, "This is more than I thought. He can really go for a long time. I might just fall in love with him."

Natsu continued to growl and went to headbutt her, but the belt stopped him from moving. Yunuha got off of him and then said, "Thank you for all of the pleasure, Natsu. It is far better than going to school, right?"

Natsu yelled, "Go to hell!"

Yunuha said, "I know that you liked it. Just admit it."

Natsu said, "Nope. I didn't."

As soon as Seyu appeared, Yunuha asked, "What's up, Seyu?"

Seyu answered, "The boss wants you."

Yunuha said, "I see. I'll be right up."

Seyu said, "OK. Well, had a great time."

Yunuha smiled and answered, "Of course."

Seyu smiled and they walked up the stairs together after Yunuha cleaned and dried herself off and getting dressed. Seyu asked, "How long have you been down there anyway?"

Yunuha answered, "A couple of hours."

Seyu said, "Nice. I was down there for at least 30 minutes. I want to be strong like you."

Yunuha heard that and then said, "I see."

As soon as they appeared in front of her office, Yunuha knocked on the door and Robert asked, "Who is it?"

Yunuha answered, "Yunuha and Seyu."

Robert said, "I see. Come on in then."

Yunuha opened the door and then walked into the room and then Robert asked, "What do you think about this new plan coming up? A week from today, Sam Jaeger will be heading toward Kuoh Town to eliminate Natsu Dragneel and the Devils living within it."

Seyu asked, "Is he going to be all by himself? Or with others?"

Yunuha answered, "Most definitely, he'll be with others."

Robert said, "Exactly. We're talking about 50 other members of the Chikobe Branch. Including Vincent Jaeger, the Demolitionist and Katie Carver, the Elementalist. Also, a man from the Bascio Branch, Battista Acerbi. It'll be a tough battle."

Yunuha said, "We'll have to do it. For our family and friends that we have lost to these guys."

Seyu said, "Yeah. We must get our revenge"

Robert looked at them and then said, "Well now, only if we could persuade that man down there to help us. It won't be that easy, that's for damn sure."

Yunuha said, "He's a really stubborn man. So, it'll take time for him to snap out of it."

Seyu said, "Well, I bet that he's really hungry. So, if we starve him to death, then maybe he'll help us out."

Robert said, "Not healthy for the baby."

Seyu said, "But..."

Robert said, "I know. Alright, we won't feed him at all. Seyu, I want you to tell your sister that a huge battle is about to happen within Kuoh Town. The Devils will definitely want to know about it."

Seyu said, "Understood."

Robert said, "Yunuha, continue to go to school. And try talking to the Devils."

Yunuha said, "I'll try, but I can't promise anything good."

Robert said, "Just try. That's all that I care about, alright?"

Yunuha answered, "Yessir."

Robert said, "Dismissed." They took off and then went home.

The next morning, Yunuha was waiting for Sasha to appear at the intersection. Sasha saw her all alone and then asked, "Are you here to jump me this time?"

Yunuha answered, "Nope. I'm here to warn you about an upcoming battle."

Sasha asked, "Why would you...Wait, I forgot that the 26th Branch isn't the enemy. My bad. So, who is the enemy?"

Yunuha answered, "Chikobe Branch and a member of Bascio Branch. Not all of the members of Chikobe Branch are going to be in the battle. It'll be 6 days from now. The battle."

Yunane appeared and said, "Shall we head to school together as the 4 of us?"

Sasha answered, "Sure thing. Let's go."

Seyu asked, "Do you know her, Yunane?"

Yunane answered, "Yes. Sasha and I are friends. She's also a Devil."

Seyu said, "I see. I can't tell from looking at her."

Yunane said, "She's hiding her wings from us. So of course you couldn't tell that she was a Devil or not."

Seyu laughed and then said, "I see. Then how do the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angel Faction know who is who?"

Sasha answered, "They have magicians that can see through our disguises. It is quite troublesome if you ask me."

Yunane said, "Well now, what'll happen next I wonder?"

As soon as they got to the front of the school, Rias and her peerage were waiting and saw that Sasha was with the enemy and then Yunane put her hand out and then everyone moved out of the way. Yunane said, "Sasha, I gotta say, you really need to join the fight against Chikobe Branch."

Sasha said, "Only if you join the fight."

Yunane laughed and then said, "I'm not a fighter. I'm an information broker."

Seyu said, "Don't worry about a thing, the 26th Branch will fight against the Chikobe Branch. We want to kill Sam Jaeger for killing our family members and friends."

Rias heard that and then Yunuha said, "So true. And I honestly thought that it was Natsu that did it. But I was wrong. The boss explained everything to me. And why the 26th Branch was formed. Not to slay Devils nor Fallen Angels. But to slay the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels Faction."

Issei heard that and then Ddraig said, "It seems that he's not with them."

Sasha said, "Let me guess, Natsu won't be joining us due to him being stubborn."

Yunuha said, "You know a lot about him."

Sasha said, "We live together after all."

Miyuki heard that and then said, "Oh, you are talking with the group that plans to annihilate the enemy, huh? Smart indeed."

Yunane said, "Hello, Mrs. Shinonono."

Miyuki said, "It's Ms. Shinonono. But that's ok. Natsu is in good hands. Let's get to class before the bell rings. OK."

Everyone walked into the school and then 6 days later, a group of 50 people started walking into Kuoh Town ready for battle. Sam said, "Oh, I can't wait to kill that little punk that blew my arm off."

Vincent said, "Calm down, Sam. Don't worry about a thing. You'll have your revenge. We also got the help of the 26th Branch within Kuoh Town. I actually heard that they captured Natsu. So, it should be an easy kill for you."

Sam smiled and then said, "An easy kill. Yes. I will kill you for the humiliation of what you did to me in our last battle, Natsu Dragneel!"

In the base, Chelsea appeared before Natsu and said, "7 days without food, Natsu. Are you willing to die down here?"

Natsu answered, "I'm not going to join you. And I will not impregnate you women."

Chelsea said, "Too late. We're already pregnant."

Natsu growled and then said, "Magic in this universe sucks."

Chelsea laughed and then said, "Well, Yunuha had the most fun out of all of us females. So, I do hope that you treat us as your allies in the future."

Natsu asked, "Why the hell would I do that?"

Chelsea answered, "I warned the Devils about the upcoming battle that we talked about earlier. Sam Jaeger is definitely after your head for what you did to him in your previous battle. I want you to help me defeat the Humans that want you and the Devils dead. What do you say?"

Natsu answered, "I'll be fine down here."

Chelsea said, "I'm afraid that you won't be fine. They have a magician that is capable of seeing through the ground."

Natsu heard that and asked, "Why the hell would they have that? Oh well, don't answer that. If I am meant to die down here, then I will die down here."

Chelsea asked, "Is there no changing your mind, Natsu?"

Natsu answered, "I won't join your group. Even if you are the enemy of the faction, you raped me."

Chelsea laughed and said, "I'm sorry about that. But I really want these women to know what it feels like."

Natsu yelled, "Then get them a damn boyfriend and not me!"

Chelsea said, "Calm down, Natsu. Think about it. You are free whenever you want after all."

Natsu asked, "What makes you say that?"

Chelsea answered, "Magic is a bitch in this universe after all."

Natsu heard that and then Chelsea said, "Think about it, Natsu. We'll be in Kuoh Town helping Rias Gremory, her peerage, Miyuki Shinonono, Chifuyu Orochimaru, and Sasha Bael fight off the 50 members of the organization that wants you and your friends dead. Will you just sit here and let your friends die without you even trying to do anything? Or will you join the battle and destroy the enemy that wants you and your friends dead? The choice is up to you. I do hope to see you on the battlefield, Natsu. See you later."

Natsu heard that and then roared loudly and Chelsea took off turning into Robert saying, "Let's move out everyone. We're going to make sure that this city doesn't fall to the organization like our cities have fallen."

Everyone started cheering and Robert yelled, "Move out now!"

Everyone started walking out of the base and then in the Occult Research Club, Rias said, "It seems that the 26th Branch were right. They've been going on a rampage for a very long time now."

Miyuki said, "And they are already in Kuoh Town."

Issei asked, "What shall we do?"

Akeno answered, "I say that we wipe out the threat that has entered our backyard."

Koneko said, "This is our town and we won't let it get destroyed by them."

Chifuyu said, "Well, this is a battle for survival after all."

Yunuha walked in and said, "The 26th Branch is already on the move. I'll see you all out on the battlefield."

Yuuto heard that and then Yunuha took off and Yuuto said, "It seems that Yunuha is happy about something."

Chifuyu said, "Well, I bet that she is. I think that we should get moving as well. Or the 26th Branch will have all of the fun."

Miyuki said, "Agreed."

Rias said, "Alrighty then, let's move out."

Sasha said, "Agreed."

Everyone started walking out of the Occult Research Club and got ready for battle.


	22. The Battle For Revenge Begins

As soon as both Sam Jaeger's group and the 26th Branch got into the middle of the town, Sam asked, "Where is Natsu Dragneel?"

Robert answered, "He's dead. You were too late."

Sam said, "You say that like you knew that I wanted him dead."

Robert said, "Oh, I know. Everyone knows that you want Natsu dead."

Vincent said, "Actually, he's right about that, Sam. Everyone does know that you want him dead. He did humiliate you in front of a lot of people."

Sam said, "Don't remind me."

Robert said, "Well, the Devil's should be here any minute now to help out. I sent one of their classmates to get them."

Sam said, "You really are smart."

Robert said, "Why thank you?"

Katie asked, "Where is the rest of your people, Robert?"

Sam looked at her and then Robert snapped his fingers and then they appeared surrounding them and Robert smiled and answered, "Right here."

Sam looked at them and then Battista asked, "What the hell are you thinking, Robert? This isn't what brothers and sisters should do to friends."

Robert said, "Friends? You people killed my friends and family. And the same is for these people all around you. We want our revenge. And don't worry, the Devil's will be here shortly. They know this town better than anyone."

Yunuha appeared saying, "Sir, I told them about it. They should be mobilizing soon."

Robert said, "Good."

Vincent asked, "What are you trying to pull?"

Sam said, "You really plan on killing us, don't you Robert?"

Robert turned into Chelsea and then answered, "Yes. I do."

Sam saw that appearance and said, "Impossible. I killed you."

Chelsea yelled, "I am Chelsea Argotte! The leader of the 26th Branch! Kill them all!"

Explosions started occurring all over the middle of the town. While the battle started, Natsu was down in the basement of the restaurant that Chelsea owns. Natsu asked, "What was she talking about? Is it possible that these things aren't anti-magic belts? If that is the case, then I could have escaped a long time ago. Am I really that dumb? Why didn't I realize this? I really am an idiot."

He went to make flames and they started to appear causing Natsu to smile and then said, "It actually worked. Alright. This might take a while, so hold in there ladies and gentlemen."

Chelsea pointed at Sam and then Sam smiled and then said, "Ogezom." Chelsea heard that and then Sam started turning into a Titan and then Chelsea said, "Victor Santos." Chelsea started turning into Victor Santos and then Vincent saw that and then said, "She's gotten stronger since the last time we saw her little brother. Have fun."

Ogezom roared loudly as her went to punch Victor, but Victor jumped up and punched his fist backwards. Ogezom felt that and then Yunuha created guns from memory and then said, "Dual Wielding Soul Shot." She placed her two pistols together facing the other way and then a devastating beam flew toward them and then Battista said, "Kyle, she's all yours."

Kyle Victors smiled and then said, "With pleasure."

Kyle put his hand out and then her attack flew right into an invisible space and then came out the same way and Yunuha grunted. Yunuha moved out of the way and then Kyle smiled and said, "Far too easy."

Battista smiled and then Yunuha looked at him and then said, "Mirror Magic."

Kyle said, "Exactly. You are a bad match for me, isn't that what you are about to say?"

Yunuha smiled and put her guns behind her and said, "Dual Wielding Booster Jets." She pulled the trigger and flew toward him and Kyle saw that and then his eyes widened and then as soon as she got close enough, she said, "Dual Wielding Soul Shot." She brought the guns together in front of her and they were pointed at his head and Kyle's eyes widened and then said to himself, "Shit. I never expected this result."

Ogezom saw that and went to nudge him out of the way, but Victor appeared punching his foot out of the way and the beam flew out of the gun right into Kyle's head. Kyle screamed and then Yunuha sensed something was off and then put the guns to the side and then flew off to the side and the beam flew right out of his head and Kyle said, "Oh, I am glad that I can use a mirror on any part of my body. You really are good. But you underestimate me too much."

Seyu looked at them and then went to punch Vincent in the face, but Katie appeared before her and said, "You aren't going to win against us."

They punched each other's fists and then Seyu and Katie continued to exchange blows. Katie said, "Water beats fire, remember."

Seyu growled and then Ogezom said, "Look at the despair in everyone's eyes."

Victor said, "Fear, huh? Who the hell is scared? Fire everything you've got at them now."

Everyone heard that and then Victor, Yunuha, and Seyu jumped back and 20 seconds later, an immeasurable explosion occurred in the middle of the city. Rias saw the explosion and then said, "They really are battling in the middle of Kuoh Town. You gotta be kidding me."

Miyuki said, "It seems that the 26th Branch is having a hard time taking them on."

Chifuyu sighed and then said, "Of course they are having a hard time with them. They brought the best of the best to Kuoh Town to eliminate you guys."

Issei asked, "Where is Natsu when you need him?"

Yunane appeared saying, "Don't worry about Natsu. He'll be on his way shortly. He's quite the idiot. He could have escaped a week ago. Yet, he never tried to use magic to do so."

Sasha said, "Really?"

Yunane answered, "Yes. He thought that they were anti-magic belts. So much fun happening when it comes to him. Well, you might want to hurry up to the battlefield. There will be casualties soon."

Rias said, "We know."

Sasha said, "Let's move out."

Yunane disappeared and then Yuuto said, "A lot is about to happen. So, we better be prepared for the worst."

Rias said, "So true. This battle might be us putting up a last stand."

Asia said, "Let's do our best to drive them out of the town."

Akeno said, "Agreed."

Miyuki said, "Show time."

They took off and then Issei said to himself, "Do you think that Natsu will make it, Ddraig?"

Ddraig answered, "Yes. He'll make it in time. Natsu is strong after all."

Issei said, "I hope that he makes it or we all die."

Ddraig said, "Yep. And that isn't good at all."


	23. Rias' Group Appears to Help

As Rias' Group was on their way to the battlefield, the smoke disappeared and then everyone saw the barrier protecting each member of the Chikobe Branch. Victor growled and then said, "Son of a bitch. You assholes just don't know when to die."

Yunuha said, "There really isn't anything that we can do about that."

Seyu asked, "Are you even sure that the Devils are coming, Yunuha?"

Yunuha answered, "Trust me, they'll be here soon."

Victor growled and then appeared before Ogezom, but the barrier stopped him from punching him. Battista said, "Nice work Julius."

Julius Hicks said, "Just doing my job."

Vincent said, "You really saved our asses."

Victor punched the barrier and then an explosion occurred where the barrier was and then Julius looked at the barrier and then said, "Oh, that isn't good."

Victor heard that and then kept punching it over and over again causing more explosions and yelled, "Attack the barrier with all of your might."

Everyone heard that and then explosions started occurring from all over the town and then Kyle said, "Shit. They are smarter than they look."

Ogezom said, "I hate to admit it, but Kyle is right for once."

Vincent laughed and said, "So entirely fucking true."

Battista said, "Calm down you two. We still have to kill them."

Ogezom swung at Victor a second time, but Victor punched his fist the same way he did it the first time. Ogezom growled as he started to lose balance. Victor appeared behind him and punched the back of Ogezom's head. Ogezom felt that and roared loudly and Victor growled and then kicked his head to the side causing him to fall sideways. Victor then punched him again to push him further away from the buildings.

Yunuha smiled and then said, "Dual Wielding Soul Shot." She aimed her guns at Kyle and then pulled the trigger at him. Victor smiled and then Kyle laughed and said, "It isn't going to work."

Yunuha turned the guns toward Ogezom and then Vincent said, "But that would. She played your sorry ass."

Kyle's jaw dropped and yelled, "You little bitch!"

The beam hit Ogezom's head, but due to how hard his skin was, it barely even made a dent. Issei appeared out of nowhere punching Kyle in the face. Kyle felt that and he flew out of the area where they are being protected. Vincent saw that and then said, "It seems that the Devils have arrived as she said."

Battista smiled and then went to punch Issei, but lightning appeared out of nowhere hitting him. Battista started screaming and then Issei continued punching everyone around him and Victor kicked Ogezom over and over again. Vincent turned into his Satan Soul Form and then punched Issei causing him to fly back and then Kyle growled and then a girl stomped Kyle's head into the ground snapping his neck completely. Vincent looked at Issei and then said, "Oh, I'm glad to see someone strong trying to take us out."

Rias appeared asking, "How long will it take?"

Victor answered, "It should be another 10 minutes."

Yuuto appeared before Julius, but Julius created a barrier to protect himself from his attack. Yuuto saw that and then stopped his sword and stabbed a guy behind him. Julius' eyes widened and then brought the barrier outwards and then Yuuto said, "Fall back everyone."

Everyone stared at the barrier and then started running away from the barrier and most of his allies got trapped inside of the barrier. Ogezom got up and turned back into Sam and started running out of there. Victor said, "Shit. I never expected his barrier to be so dangerous."

Vincent said, "Damn, he's really pissed off."

Sam said, "Never saw him like this."

Koneko said, "Shit."

Battista said, "At least we're not dead yet."

After 200 meters, the barrier stopped and everyone that was in the inside of the barrier was turned to ash. Rias saw that and then said, "He even killed his own men."

Julius collapsed and then Yunuha shot a beam at his head causing his head to explode. Battista growled and then said, "You little shit!"

Yunuha said, "Well, he is the enemy. Death awaits you all."

Katie looked at them and then Victor turned back into Chelsea and Chelsea looked at them and said, "They still have a total of 15 people. Let's keep moving."

Koneko appeared beside one of the members, but Sam kicked her backwards and then she slid back, but then launched herself back toward them swinging her claws at the man beside Katie. Katie pushed him out of the way punching Koneko in the face causing her to fly backwards. Akeno caught her and then asked, "Are you ok, Koneko?"

Koneko answered, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Sam looked at Rias and then charged directly at her, but Issei appeared in front of him punching him in the face causing him to fly back. Sam felt that and then smiled saying, "Natsu is a lot tougher than you, Devil. Hahahahahaha."

Issei said, "I don't care. This is a fight to protect the women that I care about."

As they were fighting in the middle of Kuoh Town, Natsu was completely free from his bonds and said, "I'm coming to help out. Wait for me."

Katie heard that and then turned toward the buildings where she heard it and said, "Jay, did you hear that voice as well?"

Jay Barrett answered, "Nope. Was there a voice?"

Katie answered, "I guess that I was hearing things. Let's just end this fight so that we can go home."

Jay said, "Understood."

Katie asked, "Why the hell did I even join this fucking organization if I can't live the life that I want?"

Jay heard that and went to attack Katie, but Katie caught his fist and twisted it and Sam asked, "What the hell are you doing, Katie?"

Katie grabbed Jay's head and snapped it completely saying, "I'm choosing sides. Wait, why did I just kill my boyfriend? Shit. Now there isn't a father for my child."

Sasha smiled and then punched Sam back and Katie kicked Sam toward Chelsea. Chelsea smiled and then Yunuha got into position and Issei stared at him and then Sam jumped over Chelsea's body and went to kick Chelsea, but Chelsea rolled forward after diving forward.

Sam saw that and Yunuha said, "Dual Wielding Soul Shot." She already had the guns aimed at him and pulled the trigger at him, but Sam ducked to dodge her attacks. Katie smiled and then Battista and Katie started attacking one another. Miyuki and Chifuyu appeared before the remaining members that were weak and started fighting them.


	24. Natsu Finishes the Chikobe Branch Off

Katie punched Battista in the face and Battista stumbled back a little and explosions continued to occur within the battlefield. Chelsea looked at Sam and then Sam smiled and went to punch her, but Chelsea blocked his attack and then Sam saw that and then Chelsea pushed Sam back and then entered one of her favorite fighting stances and a Dragon appeared behind her and Sam's eyes widened and then Chelsea taunted him saying, "Come on. You aren't going to win this battle against us."

Sam looked at it and then said, "It's just an illu..."

An explosion occurred where the Dragon was and then Sam's jaw dropped and Battista said, "Sam, kill everyone already."

Vincent said, "Don't make the Jaeger Family mad at us. We're the strongest within our family, Sam. Make them remember us."

Sam smiled and then a Dragon's roar occurred out of nowhere and then Sam froze before he could take another step. Sam said, "It's a real Dragon."

Chelsea answered, "Of course it is. Did you really think that I'd be able to beat you all by myself?"

Sam heard that and then looked at the Dragon and then Sam turned into a Titan and then went to swing at it, but Sam said, "1st Ice Dragon Stance: Frozen Pillar." Chelsea swung her fist forward at his leg. Sam said, "You missed bitch."

Chelsea smiled and then the Dragon punched his fist causing him to fly back. Chelsea said, "I don't miss."

Vincent said, "Shit. She's stronger than we thought."

Seyu appeared behind Vincent and then Vincent sensed her causing him to turn around in an instant, but Seyu grabbed his head saying, "Blue Blazing Flame." A very deadly flame flew out of the palm of her hand and flew passed his head and Battista saw that and Katie kicked Battista's crotch and Battista collapsed on to his knees and then Katie said, "Water Dragon's Nebula Claw." Katie sliced Battista's throat with her kick and then Battista started gasping. He tried to stop the bleeding, but couldn't causing him to die instantly. A man appeared behind Katie trying to stab her, but Miyuki stabbed him with her Holy Sword saying, "Shit."

Chifuyu said, "Well now, what do we have here."

Koneko appeared swinging at one of the men, but he kicked Koneko back and then sent a lightning bolt at her. Koneko put her guard up, but an explosion occurred where she was standing. Rias yelled, "Koneko!"

Sam laughed and said, "One of the Devils have died."

Chelsea said, "I doubt that very much. Fall back everyone. The 26th Branch has done enough damage. Let him deal with the rest."

Yuuto asked, "Who is 'him' that you are speaking of?"

Sasha said, "It can't be..."

Natsu sucked up the smoke and then Natsu said, "Natsu Dragneel back in action."

Sam's eyes widened and then roared loudly and charged toward him, but Natsu said, "Here we go."

Miyuki, Yuuto, and Chifuyu finished off the weaklings. And Seyu just finished burning Vincent to death. Rias said, "You really got here in the nick of time."

Natsu said, "Always love a grand entrance."

Sasha said, "So entirely true."

Natsu jumped up and swung at him saying, "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist." He punched Sam's fist causing his entire arm to fly off of his body. Yunuha saw that and then Sam started screaming excessively and then Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Wings." Wings made up of fire appeared on his back and then flew up to his face and then said, "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist." He swung at Sam's face hitting him as hard as he possibly could and then an immeasurable explosion occurred after impact due to Sam trying to use a beam to stop him. Everyone saw that and then Raven said using Telepathy, "Can you read me, Natsu?"

Natsu didn't answer and then Eleanor said using Telepathy, "He's definitely listening to us, but he doesn't want the enemy to know if he's alive or not."

Raven said, "Oh, you might be right about that."

As soon as the smoke disappeared, Sam's head was missing and then Natsu landed on the ground next to Chelsea saying, "You really need to teach me how to do that."

Chelsea said, "Do what?"

Natsu answered, "Create that illusion."

Asia said, "She said that it was a real Dragon, though."

Natsu said, "That Dragon wasn't real at all. It was a complete illusion. Plus, that roar came from me. I wanted Sam to think that shit was real. And it packs quite the punch."

Chelsea said, "Well, it's Stance Magic. If you learn how to master Stance Magic, then you'll be capable of doing the same stuff as me. Maybe the next time we meet, it'll be under better circumstances, Natsu."

Natsu said, "I hope so as well."

Chelsea asked, "How many did we lose?"

One of her men answered, "25 due to the shield that expanded. And 5 due to you knocking Sam over on top of them."

Chelsea said, "Shit. Alright. We're going back to America."

Yunuha said, "I'd like to stay ma'am."

Chelsea said, "I see. Anyone else like to stay."

Seyu answered, "Yeah. My sister lives here and I don't want to leave her."

Chelsea looked at everyone else and then said, "I'll be in touch then. If we need your help, will you help out?"

Rias looked at Natsu and then Natsu answered, "Yeah. I might regret it afterwards, but that's what an adventure is all about, right?"

Chelsea laughed and then said, "I love ya, ya know that?"

Natsu said, "Get out of here already."

Chelsea smiled and said, "The next time we meet, I'll teach you how to use Stance Magic, Natsu. That's a promise."

Natsu said, "Good. If you forget about the promise, then I'll have ta kill ya."

Chelsea laughed and said, "Don't want that."

Katie looked at them and then said, "Chelsea, mind if I join your group."

Natsu heard that and then Chelsea answered, "Yes I do, but I think that staying here in Kuoh Town would be good for you."

Katie heard that and then Sasha said, "It seems that the family just keeps getting bigger."

Issei started laughing and then Chelsea said, "That's a good thing, Issei. The more people you got, the better chances you have at eliminating the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels faction. Well, let's get to our ship ladies and gentlemen."

They started walking to the nearest port and then Katie said, "But I don't have a place to live here in Kuoh Town."

Issei was about to speak when Sasha said, "You could live with us."

Miyuki said, "Agreed. We got plenty of room for you."

Natsu heard that and then said, "Why not? The more the merrier, right?"

Issei answered, "Right."

Sasha said, "Stay out of this. You got your own house and harem."

Issei said, "So true. Can't complain about that."

Natsu said, "No you can't."

Rias looked at her and then Katie sighed and then said, "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

Natsu said, "I'm extremely hungry. Can we eat now? I haven't eaten in a very long time."

Sasha said, "If that's the case, then it is time for a feast. And everyone is welcome to eat with us."

Chifuyu smiled and then said, "Even me."

Yunane appeared saying, "Even me?"

Sasha answered, "Of course."

Natsu asked, "Who is she?"

Sasha answered, "Yunane Manabe, an information broker and a student at the school. We're good friends. She's also a 3rd year."

Natsu said, "I see. I have no idea what she's talking about, so nice to meet you Yunene."

Yunane said, "It's Yunane."

Everyone started laughing and then took off to the mansion. Raven asked, "Is he still ignoring us?"

Eleanor said, "It doesn't seem that this is working."

As soon as they got to the mansion they opened the door and said, "It is time for a feast."

Eleanor and Raven heard that and then Rias said, "You guys didn't even help out."

Eleanor said, "We are sorry."

Raven nodded and then said, "We are deeply sorry."

Natsu said, "Who cares? We're alive and hungry. That's all that matters. Meat. Meat. And more meat."

Sasha laughed and then said, "Let's start cooking ladies in gentlemen."

While the feast was happening inside of the mansion, a shadow appeared on top of the mansion saying, "Natsu Dragneel. You are an amazing Magician. But I don't think that you are strong enough to win against what is about to happen to you. What will you show the Magicians of the universe? Hahahahahaha."


	25. A New Threat Appears

After school the next day, a group of people appeared before the school. Eleanor walked out and then stared at them and said to herself, "Who the hell are they?"

Katie stepped out of the school saying, "Last night was really fun, Natsu. Thank you for allowing me to stay."

Natsu said, "Don't thank me. Thank Sasha. She chose to let you stay with us."

As soon as he said that a man said, "Natsu Dragneel, we have come to kill you."

Natsu asked, "Why can't I get a break?"

Katie looked forward and then their boss used the comms saying, "I never said to kill him, idiot. I want him alive. Make sure that you don't screw this up."

The men said, "But you said..."

The boss said, "Forget about what I said. I want him alive. Zara Knight, out."

The men looked at each other and then said, "Well, it seems that she wants you alive now."

Natsu asked, "Who the hell are you people?"

A member answered, "We are members of the 15 Leagues of Legends. There is only one boss. 15 Generals. 50 Captains. 100 Commanders. And 500 Lieutenants. We are the biggest organization in the universe."

Raven heard that and then Sasha said, "The criminal world really loves you, Natsu."

Natsu said, "And I just got here too, shit."

Eleanor said, "He's stronger than you think, Humans."

A man said, "Well, that's up to us to decide, am I right Natsu. A man that is most definitely into fighting and not this low level school bullshit."

Natsu said, "True that. But school ain't that bad if you are with your family and friends."

Katie said, "So true. But you'll never know unless you try."

A man said, "Katie Carver, a traitor to your own cause. Yunuha Isokawa, a girl that doesn't know when to quit. Seyu Manabe, a girl that has a dumbass sister that doesn't know shit. Sasha Bael, a Devil without a peerage. Eleanor Vepar, a Devil that is weaker than most. Raven Belial, a Devil that moved in due to him being on Tenmibo Island. You underestimate us."

Sasha looked at him and then a girl appeared before Natsu, but Natsu punched her ribs and she flew back a little. The girl said, "Hm, it seems that he doesn't care if you are a man or a female. He'll attack anyone that is his enemy. The boss was definitely wrong about this guy."

Seyu laughed and then Yunane appeared with anger and grabbed the man that said that she was a good-for-nothing sister and lifted him up. Sasha screeched and Seyu said, "Damn, shouldn't have said that about my big sis. She is a lot smarter than you think. She's also got two sides to herself."

Sasha said, "Agreed. And it is quite scary when she's pissed off."

She slammed him into the ground head first and then said, "Wyatt Khan. You are going to die today."

The leader of the group heard that and then the man said, "Please let me live. Forgive me. I'm just like you. I don't want to die yet."

Yunane tore his head off with a smile on her face. Lifted his head up above her head and tilted her head back and let the blood drip into her mouth. The leader saw that and then said, "She's a monster."

Yunane tossed his head aside and then the girl asked, "What shall we do?"

The leader said, "Boss, this is Elex Junior. We got a huge situation here."

One of the Lieutenants asked, "What is the situation?"

Elex answered, "He's protected by a lot of crazy magicians and Devils."

He said, "Elex, come on back. We'll need to separate him from them in a battle that they'll least expect."

Elex said, "Yessir. Fall back everyone. Fall back."

Yunane said, "Pussies."

The girl heard that and then charged forward and then Natsu appeared punching her face into the ground. Yunane saw that and then asked, "Do you mind if I question her?"

Elex growled and then said, "She'll never talk."

Yunane said, "Oh, she'll talk to me."

Elex heard that and then Natsu said, "She's all your. Have fun with her."

Miyuki stepped outside and saw a dead body and a girl laying on the ground. Chifuyu asked, "What happened here?"

Katie answered, "A new threat arrived here in Kuoh Town to take Natsu away."

Miyuki asked, "Who is it this time?"

Sasha answered, "The 15 Leagues of Legends."

Chifuyu said, "Shit. You really are wanted by the most infamous criminal organization in the world."

Yunane said, "I never even heard of them till now."

Chifuyu said, "That's because they usually stay underground in the United States. They are rich gamblers of the underworld here on Earth. Not the actual Underworld where you Devils come from. It is an organization led by a 17 year old girl known as Zara Knight. She loves strong men. And will do anything to get her hands on them. Even kill. She created the organization when she was 5 years old. And has been hunting people down ever since. Robbed multiple banks. Even killed an army of cops that entered her domain. She's a troublesome magician that specializes in making people fall in love with her. But she's capable of using every type of magic spell to date. And has mastered her magic to perfection. She and Hisakawa Shinonono will be your two toughest opponents."

Miyuki said, "Yes, if Zara really is that powerful, then we must make countermeasures to tackle her strength."

Raven asked, "How do you plan on doing that?"

Yunuha answered, "Let's head to Natsu's place and formulate a plan of action then."

Natsu sighed and said, "It's always at my place. Why the hell is it always at my place?"

Everyone laughed and then started walking to his place while Yunane grabbed the girl and took her to her place.


	26. Chat About What to Do Next

As soon as they entered the mansion to come up with a plan, Natsu sat down on his couch. Miyuki said, "Well, 15 Leagues of Legends will definitely be more dangerous than the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels Faction. That's for damn sure. The 15 Leagues of Legends devour whole organizations for breakfast. Every group that went to fight them appeared in body bags the next morning."

Chifuyu said, "You really are a wanted man."

Sasha said, "And you just arrived here in this universe too."

Natsu said, "I know that. But why does everyone want to kill or capture me?"

Yunuha answered, "Good looks."

Seyu answered, "Sexy as hell."

Katie answered, "Stronger than most."

Sasha said, "Nice in bed."

Miyuki said, "No comment."

Chifuyu laughed and then Raven said, "So, how should we deal with these two organizations?"

Miyuki answered, "Normally, I'd say battle one at a time. But they intervened at the wrong time. So we are forced to battle both at the same time."

Chifuyu said, "We'll need more info about the leaders of the organization. That's where your sister comes into play, Seyu."

Seyu smiled and said, "My sister is the best when it comes to picking up information. Especially when it comes to people. She has a magic called Super Archive. It's far better than Wyatt Khan's Archive Magic which is just the basic form of it. Big Sis Yunane has Super Archive which is the most advanced type of Archive Magic."

Natsu said, "I have no idea what you people are talking about, but it sounds pretty amazing."

Eleanor said, "Well, you aren't very smart."

The doorbell rang and then Natsu asked, "Who could that be, I wonder?"

Sasha asked, "Shall I go get the door?"

Natsu answered, "Nah, let Margaret get the door."

Raven asked, "Why?"

Natsu answered, "No one knows her. So she's the best bet."

Eleanor said, "You could be smart once in a while."

Margaret said, "Understood."

Margaret walked to the door while they continued to talk about a plan. As soon as Margaret got to the door, she looked through the peephole and saw that it was Hisakasa and opened the door asking, "How may I help you?"

Hisakasa answered, "Is a Natsu Dragneel home?"

Margaret said, "It depends on who is asking for him."

Hisakasa answered, "Hisakasa Shinonono. I'd like to speak with him about the 15 Leagues of Legends who invaded my territory."

Everyone heard that and then Margaret said, "Please wait out here. I'll go tell him that you are here."

Hisakasa said, "No need. He can already hear me. So come on out, Natsu. I'm not here to fight."

Natsu sighed and then walked over to the door and then said, "I'm a very busy man, Mr. Shinonono."

Hisakasa said, "I know. Sleeping with my wife is one thing. Sleeping with another teacher along with her is completely another. Are you into older women?"

Natsu said, "I'm over 400 years old. I'm far older than them."

Hisakasa sighed and then said, "No wonder why you are so strong. How about we go for a walk? Away from the Angels, Humans, and Devils within your mansion."

Natsu answered, "Why not? Margaret, keep up with the plan. And make sure that you tell me everything once I get back."

Margaret answered, "Understood."

Natsu closed the door and then Hisakasa said, "A plan for what?"

Natsu answered, "Taking on both the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels Faction and 15 Leagues of Legends."

Hisakasa said, "So, you are after them as well, huh?"

Natsu answered, "They are after me. Not you."

Hisakasa heard that and then said, "I see. What did you do to them?"

Natsu answered, "Nothing. I've only been attacking the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels Faction. I don't know why they want me."

As soon as he said that, the shadow that was on top of his mansion yesterday appeared before them and said, "They are after you because Zara Knight wants you to join her ranks. And she always gets what she wants."

Natsu asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Hisakasa asked, "Who is Zara Knight?"

The man heard that and then said, "You know about the organization, yet you don't know who Zara Knight is. You really are an idiot, Hisakasa. No wonder why you got divorced."

Hisakasa growled and went to punch him, but he caught his fist with ease and twisted his arm completely saying, "Don't make me hurt you. I'm not the enemy here. Well, not yet that is. Zara Knight is the leader of 15 Leagues of Legends. She's a 17 year old girl that is 4'6" in height. She's pretty small. She's also a student within a magic academy within the United States somewhere. She may look like a kid, but she packs quite the punch."

Natsu asked, "Can I at least know your name?"

He answered, "Like you'll remember my name."

Natsu said, "So entirely true."

Hisakasa asked, "Are you going to let go of my hand?"

He answered, "Only if you promise not to attack me again."

Hisakasa looked at Natsu and answered, "Of course."

He let him go and then said, "I have come to you two to tell you to stop. You will die if you battle against them. Especially Zara Knight."

Hisakasa said, "I'm far stronger than her. I have more experience in combat. Plus, I'm older."

The man said, "Then do not obey. I already gave you your warning. Whatever happens next is entirely up to you."

Natsu went to swing at him, but while the fight between the unknown man and both Hisakasa and Natsu began, in the Underworld of the United States, Zara looked at one of her Lieutenants and asked, "What is the situation in Kuoh Town, Gray?"

One of the 500 Lieutenants of 15 Leagues of Legends, Gray Fence answered, "I sent 10 men to get him as you requested, but they fell back."

Zara heard that and then asked, "How did they fall back?"

Gray answered, "They told me that he's being protected by Devils, Angels, and Magicians. One died and one was captured."

Zara heard that and then asked, "Who was captured?"

Gray answered, "Sarah Knight. Your sister."

Zara roared loudly and then asked, "How?"

Gray answered, "The leader of the group said that Natsu knocked her out and is going to interrogate her."

Zara looked at Gray and then said, "If my sister dies, then so will you."

Gray said, "Understood. I will pay with my life if she does die. I will also take full responsibility for summoning her there."

One of the fifteen Generals, Adam Taylor asked, "Why are you so willing to die?"

Gray answered, "Death in a blazing battle is the way I want to go out, ya see. So, if it is possible, then would you battle me if she dies."

Zara smiled and then answered, "Of course. I like your enthusiasm. Also, I like that you aren't afraid of death."

Gray said, "I lost that along time ago, ma'am. And you know that."

Zara said, "Yes I do. I helped you with that after all."


	27. Natsu and Hisakasa vs Mysterious Man

As Natsu swung at the mysterious man, he caught Natsu's fist and went to twist it, but Hisakasa punched his face and then the mysterious man stumbled back letting go of Natsu's fist. Hisakasa looked at Natsu and nodded and then they charged at him and punched and kicked him over and over again. As that was happening, the mysterious man took all of their attacks head on. The mysterious man looked at them and then asked, "Are you two done playing around yet?"

Natsu answered, "Nope. I'm just getting started."

Hisakasa said, "Likewise."

The mysterious man heard that and then Hisakasa said, "Holy Nova."

He went to punch Hisakasa in the face, but the mysterious man caught his fist and Natsu said, "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist."

Natsu swung at the mysterious man, but he caught Natsu's fist as well causing two explosions right next to each other. They smiled and Natsu asked himself, "How did it go? Did it at least damage him?"

Hisakasa said, "I hope to god that we did some damage at least."

As soon as the smoke disappeared, the mysterious man was still standing there with their fists in his hands. They said together, "You gotta be kidding me."

Natsu went to kick his crotch, but the mysterious man put his legs together and stopped his foot from going up. Natsu felt that and then the mysterious man started spinning in circles and Natsu felt that and then started to feel sick saying, "Pweaze swap (Please stop)."

Hisakasa saw that and then yelled, "Get the hell away from me!"

Natsu heard that and then the mysterious man launched Natsu up into the sky and said, "Have fun for awhile."

Natsu flew up and then Hisakasa saw that and then the mysterious man said, "Don't worry, you'll be joining him in death soon."

Hisakasa said, "He won't die that easily and you know that."

The mysterious man said, "No man can survive in space."

Hisakasa heard that and saw that Natsu wasn't coming down and then the mysterious man through Hisakasa into the wall and he screamed as blood flew out of his body. The mysterious man said, "I gave you both a chance to live. But you two choose to challenge me instead. Who the hell do you Humans think you are?"

Hisakasa heard that and then the mysterious man looked at him and Hisakasa punched his face after rising from the ground. The mysterious man took the punch head on and then Hisakasa said, "Impossible. You nullified my attack."

The mysterious man said, "Yes I did. I'm not even using magic and I'm whooping your asses."

Hisakasa growled and then went to kick him, but stopped himself as his hand went to grab his leg. The mysterious man saw that and then Hisakasa brought his foot in front of him and brought his foot forward kicking him right in the face pushing him back a little bit. The mysterious man saw that and then Hisakasa said, "I'm a lot smarter than you think."

The mysterious man smiled and then said, "Yes you are."

As they were fighting on the ground, Natsu appeared within space and started to hold his breath. He asked himself, "Is there a way to get myself out of this mess?"

Igida answered, "Yes there is. But do you know what it is that you need to do? You are in space. What does that mean?"

Natsu answered, "Space Dragon Slayer Magic. But how do I get back to the surface?"

Igida sighed and answered, "Space Dragon's Armor. Armor will appear on you allowing to breath through space. And wings will appear on the back of your armor allowing you to fly back to Earth's surface. So get back in the fight."

Natsu smiled while holding his breath and said to himself, "Space Dragon's Armor."

As soon as he said that to himself, the Space Dragon's Armor appeared all around his body and then he started to breath again saying, "Well now, this is way more efficient."

Natsu started flying back to the surface where the battle was taking place. Hisakasa was putting up one hell of a fight when they both sensed something coming from above. They looked up and saw something flying down toward them. The mysterious man asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Hisakasa answered, "Who knows?"

Natsu landed on top of the mysterious man and then Hisakasa asked, "Who are you?"

Natsu answered, "Have you already forgotten about me? I was sent into space. To die."

Hisakasa yelled, "Natsu! Why the hell do you never die!"

Natsu answered, "I have so many lives. Dragons are awesome, ya know."

The mysterious man launched Natsu off of him and then his armor disappeared and then the mysterious man looked at Natsu and said, "You really are smart. No, you are dumb. You actually came back to fight me."

Natsu said, "Leaving a match unfinished isn't a smart thing to do, ya know. It makes it look like you are running away. And I don't run away from my battles."

Hisakasa heard that and kicked the mysterious man in the head, but nothing worked against him. The mysterious man said, "You two hit like mosquitoes. They really piss me off."

Natsu brought his fist back said, "Void Dragon's Neverending Claw." Natsu swung his hand at him and the mysterious man saw that and saw how slow his hand was moving and asked himself, "What the hell is with this? It's so slow. It won't do any damage to me, idiot."

A minute later, Natsu's hand appeared by his face and claws appeared from his fingertips and scratched the hell out of his face. Natsu then brought his arm all the way to his side after touching him and the mysterious man screamed as he flew into the wall. Hisakasa asked, "What the hell was that?"

Natsu answered, "A new technique that I made during my 5 minutes in space."

Hisakasa heard that and then said, "Nice."

Natsu said, "Now, where were we before we were so..."

The mysterious man stood back up and yelled, "What the hell was that!"

They heard that and then screeched moving backwards yelling, "He's back up on his feet!"


	28. Hisakasa Takes Natsu and Sarah Hostage

As the fight continued onwards, inside of the mansion, Raven said, "He's sure taking his time."

Sasha said, "It seems that they have gotten into a fight with a mysterious man."

Miyuki said, "Yes. A white male wearing a white mask over his face. No one knows who this masked man is. But the only thing we do know is that he's undefeated and will definitely be a problem in the future."

Chifuyu said, "It is likely that this man is immortal."

The AI within the house said, "Here is the footage of the battle."

Sasha heard that and then asked, "Who said that?"

The AI answered, "I am your AI, Melinda. I have been placed in this house ever since it was built. I've been staying quiet for awhile now."

Sasha asked, "Why is that?"

Melinda answered, "Your father said so."

Sasha said, "I see. Then why come online now?"

Melinda answered, "Master Natsu and asshole Hisakasa will lose against this mysterious man."

Yunuha said, "Everyone knows this Hisakasa except for me. Wait, I take that back. He's the boss of the organization, right?"

Miyuki answered, "Yep. And my ex-husband."

Seyu said, "You were the wife of a criminal, huh? Must have been rough."

Miyuki said, "It was. I divorced him. And now I live with Natsu. That's all."

Yunuha said, "Well, that mysterious man is damaged."

Miyuki said, "Not possible."

Chifuyu said, "Agreed. You don't understand a thing."

Yunuha said, "Is he like some being that can't get hurt or something?"

Miyuki said, "Exactly."

While they were watching the fight against the mysterious man, the mysterious man said, "Natsu Dragneel. It seems that you are the only person in this universe that can defeat me. But who will be the one to defeat you Dragon Slayer?"

Natsu answered, "Don't worry about me. I don't plan on turning on Humanity anytime soon."

He said, "That's what you think, Demon from another universe. I know you quite well. You are from a place called Earthland. You died in a Dragon attack. Your older brother Zeref Dragneel revived you from the dead creating E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Zeref's strongest Demon that he has ever created."

Hisakasa heard that and then looked at him and then Natsu said, "Well, I'm still an ally to humanity."

Hisakasa looked at them and then the mysterious man charged toward Natsu, but Hisakasa appeared before him kicked his face saying, "Atomic Rounder." Hisakasa did a roundhouse kick with immeasurable force and then an immeasurable explosion occurred from impact. The mysterious man flew into the wall and then Hisakasa turned toward Natsu and walked out of the smoke and Natsu saw that and then Hisakasa went to swing at Natsu, but Natsu swung back at him. Causing an explosion. They kept fighting across the battlefield teleporting all over the place fighting each other. The mysterious man grunted and then said, "Hisakasa Shinonono, how dare you interfere?"

Explosions were occurring all over Kuoh Town and then he followed them with his eyes and saw that Natsu was losing the battle against Hisakasa and then said, "Well shit. It seems that Hisakasa is stronger than Natsu. They both damaged me pretty good. But it seems that I can leave. Farewell Natsu Dragneel. I do hope for the best for you."

As soon as the mysterious man disappeared, in an unknown area in the United States, Zara said, "Unleash hell in Kuoh Town, Gray."

Gray said, "With pleasure. Every member of Gray Fence's group, we're moving out to Kuoh Town. And let's raise some hell while we're at it."

Everyone started cheering and then Gray said, "We will be back."

Zara said, "I do hope so. With both Natsu Dragneel and Sarah Knight."

Gray said, "Understood."

While they were taking off to Kuoh Town, inside of Yunane's house, Sarah woke up and saw that she was sitting in a chair. She asked, "Where am I?"

Yunane answered, "You are in Kuoh Town still. Your comrades left you behind."

Sarah said, "No, they wouldn't do that."

Yunane said, "They retreated back to the USA. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Sarah asked, "Is that how you would normally treat a prisoner?"

Yunane asked, "Do you look like a prisoner, madame? You are free to go whenever you want."

Sarah looked at her and then asked, "Why aren't you trying to torture me?"

Yunane answered, "I hate those types of things. It dirties my floors and carpets. I don't want that. So, I just help people that were hurt in anyway possible. Also, sorry about knocking you out. It was the only way to see their true colors."

Sarah asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Yunane answered, "We wanted to see if they were going to abandon you or not. And they did."

Sarah said, "My sister will never allow me to leave the organization. We created it together. I must go back. She must be worried sick about me."

Yunane said, "Your phone is in your pocket. Your earpiece was damaged during the battle. If you need to call your sister, then do so. Tell her that you are alright."

Sarah said, "Thank you. And here I thought that I was going to die."

Yunane laughed and said, "Just call her already, I'll go get you something to eat and drink."

Sarah said, "Thank you."

While Yunane left, Sarah called Zara and then Zara checked her phone and saw that it was Sarah and then grunted and then picked up asking, "What do you want with my sister?"

Sarah answered, "It's me, Sarah."

Zara heard that and said, "Sarah, you aren't being tortured or anything."

Sarah answered, "The people here really are nice. It seems that Gray Fence abandoned me here in Kuoh Town. The people I was with retreated by his command after all. I wanted to at least finish the mission that we started. But I lost instantly. Natsu is pretty strong."

Zara said, "I noticed. So, you aren't being interrogated, huh? Gray Fence is heading to Kuoh Town to pick you and Natsu Dragneel up."

Sarah asked, "Why don't we just leave Natsu alone, Zara? And find someone else that is..."

A scream appeared after Natsu flew through the wall of the house and Zara asked, "What the hell? What's going on?"

Natsu was laying on the ground next to her and then Yunane appeared and saw Natsu laying on the ground and then Hisakasa stepped into the place and then said, "Hello again, Yunane Manabe. Still playing with these weaklings."

Yunane said, "Get the hell out of my house."

Hisakasa asked, "Why are you so hostile? We are good friends, right?"

Sarah looked at them and then Yunane asked, "When were we ever friends? Get the fuck out of my house. And pay for the damn damages that you caused."

Sarah looked at Yunane and then Hisakasa said, "Alright."

He placed his arm out and then Zara asked, "What's going on over there? You still there."

Sarah answered, "Yeah, Natsu Dragneel was just defeated by the leader of the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels Faction."

Zara heard that and then Hisakasa said, "Oh, you must be Zara Knight's sister. I'll be taking the both of you."

Zara heard that and then growled and then Hisakasa said, "And for entering my territory, I'll kill everyone that isn't Human and Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels members. So, look forward to all of the body bags, Zara Knight. Hahahahahaha."

Yunane tried moving and then said, "A Stasis field."

Sarah went to punch Hisakasa, but Hisakasa caught her fist and twisted it causing her to scream. Zara growled and then yelled, "Sarah!"

Hisakasa threw Sarah into the wall knocking her out. He grabbed her phone and then said, "This is Hisakasa Shinonono, I have both Natsu Dragneel and Sarah Knight. If you want them, then come and get them."

Zara punched the table in front of her and the entire thing shattered and Hisakasa heard that and said, "Damn, it seems that I really did hit a nerve. Well, farewell."

Hisakasa hung up and lifted them both up and disappeared. The stasis field vanished and then Miyuki growled and said, "Damn you Hisakasa."

Raven said, "We need to get Natsu back."

Sasha said, "No, we need to get both Sarah Knight and Natsu back."

Miyuki said, "Agreed. Maybe with this, we can get into good relationships with the 15 Leagues of Legends."

Chifuyu said, "It's worth a shot."

Eleanor said, "We're going to be busy."


	29. Info About the 15 Leagues of Legends

As Natsu's group was preparing for a battle between both Gray Fence's group and the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels group, Hisakasa appeared in the basement of his base with both tying both Natsu and Sarah into the chair saying, "You two won't be causing much trouble for us out there. So, we get to eliminate all threats that are coming to Kuoh Town. Including your Devil friends."

He left and then appeared in his seat saying, "Victor, I want you to send the Chiba Branch of the organization to Kuoh Town. They will take on the 15 Leagues of Legends once they arrive there. They are here to get our crown jewels, Natsu Dragneel and Sarah Knight. And if the Devils do try to interfere with our battle, kill them as well."

Victor said, "Understood."

Victor called the leader of the Chiba Branch and then he picked up saying, "This is Touya Nakashima speaking. How may I help you?"

Victor answered, "The boss has a job for you. Head to Kuoh Town and take out the 15 Leagues of Legends members coming to Kuoh Town."

Touya heard that and then asked, "What about the Chikobe Branch? Aren't they the closest?"

Victor answered, "They have been dealt a big blow due to Natsu Dragneel and his comrades. So, you are our next hope."

He said, "If that's the case, then I'll send 50 members of my group. That good enough for you."

Victor answered, "It is perfect. The enemy should arrive in a couple of days. How long will it take your men to arrive in Kuoh Town?"

Touya answered, "A couple hours. We'll be ready for them."

Victor said, "Good. Don't be late."

Touya asked, "When have I ever disappointed you, Victor?"

Victor smiled and answered, "Good point. See you soon."

Touya said, "See you soon."

They hung up and then Hisakasa asked, "How'd it go?"

Victor answered, "They are heading to Kuoh Town as we speak. 50 members. Just like the Chikobe Branch."

Hisakasa said, "Good. I hope that this operation doesn't fail like the last one."

Victor said, "I hope so as well."

25 minutes after the phone call, Natsu and Sarah woke up. Natsu looked forward and then asked, "Aren't you the girl that we captured for no apparent reason?"

Sarah answered, "Yeah. Thank you for that though. It seems that the person that I work for, Gray Fence is against my little sister's rule."

Natsu said, "Your little sister, huh? Oh, you mean Zara Knight."

Sarah answered, "Yes. My sister created the organization years ago. We witnessed our parents death and the cops didn't do anything about it. So, we decided to take the law into our own hands because the cops think that they committed suicide while we watched them do it."

Natsu asked, "Did you find the people that killed your parents?"

Sarah answered, "Yeah. You should have seen the looks on their faces when we killed them. They were begging for mercy. They didn't show any mercy for my parents. So, we didn't show them any mercy."

Natsu said, "So you people really are good people."

Sarah said, "Well, we do our best to protect the people of this universe. Or organization is the biggest crime fighting organization in the universe. Yet, we are considered to be the most dangerous criminal organization in the universe. And now, I'm trapped with the man that my sister wants in the enemy's main base."

Natsu asked, "What type of magic do you wield?"

Sarah answered, "Destruction Magic. What about you?"

Natsu answered, "Dragon Slayer Magic. It seems that these are the same belts that were used on me when I was captured by the 26th Branch of this organization. Even though they are good people like you guys. They only wanted revenge against the people that killed their families and friends."

Sarah asked, "Do you think that you can free us?"

Natsu brought his flames out throughout his entire body and then Sarah smiled and then said, "They won't know what hit them."

Natsu smiled and said, "So entirely true."

As soon as Natsu started his escape plan, in his mansion, Chifuyu asked, "What's wrong, Miyuki?"

Miyuki answered, "Someone is at the door."

Eleanor said, "Margaret, go see who it is."

Margaret said, "Yes ma'am."

Margaret walked over to the door and then looked through the peephole and saw that it was Yunane and opened the door asking, "Is something the matter?"

Yunane walked in with anger and then Margaret screeched and then closed the door and then Yunane appeared in the living room saying, "Hello everyone."

Miyuki asked, "What did you learn?"

Yunane answered, "They seem to be good people like the 26th Branch. They are crime fighters that seem to be considered as criminals and Gray Fence doesn't like her sister's rule of the organization. So he's most definitely out to kill her."

Sasha asked, "Are you telling me that the 15 Leagues of Legends are allies that want Natsu for no apparent reason?"

Yunane answered, "There is a reason for why they want him, but I couldn't get that far due to your ex-husband breaking into my house with a defeated Natsu. And took them both hostage."

Seyu said, "The house that mom and dad left us."

She started crying and Yunane hugged her and said, "Don't worry, we'll repair it and make it even better than before."

Yunuha heard that and then Yunane said, "One more thing. The Chiba Branch is making their move to Kuoh Town to face Gray Fence's group. Another battle is going to take place. This is Rias Gremory's territory. We'll need to tell her about it."

Chifuyu asked, "Do you think Natsu will make it in time for the battle?"

Yunane answered, "Yes. He already started his escape plan."

Raven asked, "How long till Chiba Branch arrives here?"

Yunane answered, "A couple of hours. And Gray Fence's group will appear in a couple of days. Natsu will be back by that time."

Eleanor said, "You are damn right he'll be back by then."

Sasha said, "He's going to want to help that girl out."

A phone call appeared and Yunane picked up and put her on speakerphone saying, "This is Yunane Manabe speaking."

Katie looked at her and then Zara said, "Sorry for calling you like this. But I need your help."

Yunane said, "Zara Knight, correct? Sarah told me a lot about your organization and why you were founded. What is it that you need?"

Zara answered, "You had my sister with you before that bastard took her, right?"

Yunane answered, "Yes. I did."

Zara said, "Please save my sister. She's all I got left."

Yunane said, "There is no need for that, Zara."

Zara asked, "Why? She's in trouble."

Yunane asked, "Did you forget something? She's with Natsu Dragneel. She'll be fine."

Zara heard that and then said, "Natsu Dragneel is with her. Oh, that's right. That asshole said that he was taking both of them hostage. One more thing. We have a rogue unit headed to Kuoh Town. Take him out for us."

Katie nodded and then Yunane said, "We will. But before you hang up, why are you so interested in Natsu Dragneel?"

Sasha nodded and then Zara answered, "He's handsome and strong. He fights to protect what he thinks is right just like us. I was hoping that he'd like to join my organization as one of the new groups that I wish to create. The 3 Gods. Maybe I should have explained that to the members of the Gray Fence group. Oh well, it is too late for that now."

Yunane said, "And here I thought that you wanted him for your own pleasure."

Zara said, "That too, but mostly for organization purposes."

Seyu was about to speak, but Sasha covered her mouth and then Yunane said, "You know that if you were to fall in love with him, then you'd have a lot of competition, right?"

Zara said, "Really?"

Yunane answered, "Yes. I'll read out a couple of names of rivals that you would have if you were to fall in love with him. Are you ready?"

Zara answered, "Yes. I have a pen and a sheet of paper in front of me now."

Yunane said, "Alright. Sasha Bael. Miyuki Shinonono. Katie Carver. Raven Belial. Kelly Marsden. Willa Matthews. Eleanor Vepar. Margaret Moore. Yunuha Isokawa. Seyu Manabe. And Chifuyu Orochimaru."

Zara wrote all of the names down as she mentioned them and said, "A total of 11 girls, huh? That's one hell of a harem he's got."

Yunane laughed and then said, "So entirely true."

Zara said, "So, Ms. Shinonono, still married to that dickhead."

Miyuki answered, "Nope. I got divorced recently."

Zara said, "Good to know. Well now, what'll happen next, I wonder?"

Yunane answered, "Another battle in Kuoh Town is about to start. That's what is about to happen."

Zara said, "Well then, I'll be going now. Do take care of my sister."

Yunane said, "Don't worry, she might be another rival for your love for Natsu."

Zara yelled, "Don't say that! I won't let her get ahead of me. Never."

Everyone started laughing and then Zara heard that and then Yunane said, "See you around."

Zara said, "I'm sorry."

Yunane said, "Don't worry about it. We'll take care of the Gray Fence group. I'm not entirely in a good mood myself."

Zara asked, "Why?"

Yunane answered, "Hisakasa destroyed a wall of my parents place. Which they gave to us after their passing due to the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels Faction. They will meet my wrath."

Zara said, "Shit, now that is scary. Well, talk to you later. Oh yeah, once you see my sister, please have her call me."

Yunane said, "Understood. I'll do just that."

Zara said, "Thank you, Yunane."

They both hung up and then Sasha said, "It seems that we need to come up with an entirely new fucking plan."

Yunane said, "Should have waited for me to come here before you started planning something."

Melinda said, "So true."

Yunane said, "An AI, huh?"

Melinda said, "Yep."

Yunane sat down and said, "Let's start planning out a new strategy."

They all started talking to one another and the mysterious man said, "It seems that a very big battle is about to occur here in Kuoh Town. What will you show the universe, Natsu Dragneel?"


	30. Natsu and Sarah Escape

As Natsu was getting his flames to burn through the belts, the mysterious man appeared saying, "Hello."

Natsu said, "You again."

Sarah asked, "Do you two know each other?"

Natsu answered, "Yeah. He's a strong magician that whooped my ass along with Hisakasa."

The mysterious man said, "Yes. You are quite amazing yourself. Even though I'm immortal, it is hard to kill me. But it is still possible to kill me though. So, are you trying something?"

Natsu answered, "Not at all."

The mysterious man said, "Hm, an escape plan, huh? You really want in on this battle."

Sarah looked at Natsu and then Natsu asked, "Why the hell do you want with me man?"

The mysterious man answered, "Normally, I'd be watching you suffer. But right now, I can't entirely do that. Due to you trying to escape. Tell me something Natsu, what drives you to continue fighting even after every defeat in your belt?"

Natsu answered, "Family and friends."

Sarah heard that and lowered her head and Natsu said, "They don't have to be my real family to be family. They could be the people closest to you. They could be people that you work with. They could be people that want your sorry ass dead. Well, as long as I have my family and friends, I'll have a will to fight."

The mysterious man heard that and then Sarah looked back up and saw the smile on Natsu's face and said, "You are like a God sent down from Heaven to recover my feelings for people."

The mysterious man heard that and then said, "I'll pretend that I didn't hear that. So, how do you plan on escaping, Natsu?"

Natsu answered, "Well, we can't use the same way that we came due to the place being heavily fortified. There are windows over there in the corner. If we break them, then we'll be free people once again."

The mysterious man looked at the corner and said, "You've been here for 3 hours, Natsu. And you just woke up recently. How did you know that there would be a window here without ever looking at it?"

Natsu answered, "Well, this room is similar to the basement of the restaurant that the 26th Branch ran. Wanting me to join their ranks just to defeat Sam Jaeger. Which I did without joining them. And then Gray Fence's group appeared wanting to take me alive. Yet he's most likely after your life. And not trying to collect me."

Sarah asked, "Do you really think that?"

Natsu answered, "Yes."

The mysterious man looked at them and then Natsu said, "Well, why are you really here?"

The mysterious man answered, "Gray Fence's group will arrive in a couple days. Chiba Branch's group of the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels Faction are almost within Kuoh Town. You are running out of time before the battle begins."

Sarah looked at Natsu and then Natsu tore his way out of the restraints that they had on him due to him burning most of it and the mysterious man saw that and then Natsu grabbed the belts and started unstrapping her and then said, "Well, Destruction Magic is perfect for this task. Just don't make the explosion too big."

Sarah said, "Trust me, I know."

The mysterious man watched them as they ran over to the window and then Sarah said, "I'm not tall enough."

Natsu said, "I'll lift you up then."

Sarah said, "Alright."

Natsu lifted her up by putting his hands together and Sarah stepped on to it and Natsu lifted her up toward the window and Sarah punched it causing the entire window to shatter. Everyone around the area heard the glass shatter and then Sarah started climbing out of the window. Everyone saw that and then said, "The prisoners of Hisakasa are escaping. Oh, he'll be pissed. I can't wait to see what happens next."

Natsu jumped up and then grabbed the edge of the window and then started lifting himself up to get through the window. Sarah helped him up and then the mysterious man smiled saying to himself, "Natsu Dragneel, you are a man that has a huge harem. And they just keep coming. Who will be the next girl to literally fall in love with you? I don't know."

As soon as Natsu got completely through the window, Natsu and Sarah stood and then Natsu charged through the fence and they started running back to the mansion in which Natsu owns. As they were running away, Hisakasa walked down to the basement and saw the mysterious man standing there looking at him saying, "Where are they?"

The mysterious man answered, "They left before I even got here. Seems that they are in quite the hurry if you ask me."

Hisakasa yelled, "Where is Natsu Dragneel and Sarah Knight!"

The mysterious man answered, "Obliterated. Sounds about right."

Hisakasa swung at him, but the mysterious man punched his heart and then he fell to the ground instantly. Hisakasa was unconscious and the mysterious man said, "And I was hoping for a better fight than that."

The mysterious man vanished and then Natsu and Sarah appeared in front of the mansion and entered it saying, "I'm back."

Yunane asked, "What about, Sarah?"

Sarah answered, "I'm here as well."

They entered the living room and then Yunane said, "Meet Natsu's friends and family."

Sarah heard that and then Natsu said, "There are more friends, but they aren't here."

Sasha said, "You could say that again."

Chifuyu said, "Yeah, they are members of the Occult Research Club."

Miyuki said, "Devils to be exact. Just like most of them."

Sarah looked at Natsu and then said, "So, what are we going to do about Chiba's Branch which'll arrive anytime now?"

Miyuki answered, "We were planning on leaving them be till Gray Fence and his group appeared."

Sarah said, "That wouldn't be a smart thing to do at all. Gray Fence is stronger than he looks. He's one of the 500 Lieutenants of the organization."

Natsu said, "So, it seems that we'll battle Chiba's Branch before Gray Fence's group arrives here in Kuoh Town. Who is ready for one hell of a battle?"

Everyone started cheering and then Natsu said, "Alright. Soon, we attack the enemy."

They said, "Yessir."


	31. Battle Against Chiba Branch Begins

Sasha asked, "Should we get Rias and her peerage over here for the upcoming battle?"

Natsu answered, "Nope. We'll use her help when Gray Fence's group gets here in Kuoh Town. Which'll be in a couple of days. 50 enemies will be appearing. Just like the Chikobe Branch attack."

Sarah said, "I see. It must be tough."

Sasha said, "We've been fighting the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels Faction ever since they were founded. Rias Gremory is the leader of our faction that fights for our freedom."

Miyuki said, "Angels also help out. And we've been assisting the Devils and Fallen Angels in the battle. Natsu just arrived and we've been making one hell of a dent."

Seyu heard that and then said, "We even killed the man that has destroyed hole cities and got away with it. Sam Jaeger."

Sarah said, "Now that you mention that name, he was on our hit list."

Yunuha asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Natsu answered, "A criminal that the cops didn't arrest yet. Or try to arrest. That is what the 15 Leagues of Legends is all about. Taking down criminals that never get caught."

Sarah said, "Exactly. My sister and I founded the organization due to us losing our parents. And the people that killed them got away. And the cops noted it as a suicide. But we saw it go down. We were tied to a chair watching them torture them to death. And they thought that it was suicide. So, we took things in our own hands and killed them. Worse than they killed our parents."

30 minutes later, Chifuyu looked to the side and then Natsu said, "Yep. It seems that they are finally here."

Sasha said, "Well now, I guess that it is time for us to move out."

Yunuha said, "Agreed."

Raven said, "Let's go."

Eleanor said, "The battle between Natsu's Faction and Chiba Branch is about to begin."

Seyu said, "Let's go."

Yunane said, "Revenge is going to feel so good. Don't forget that I want their money for the repairs of the house."

Natsu said, "Take all the money you want. We're not going to stop you."

Margaret said, "Shall we protect the mansion while you are away, sir?"

Natsu answered, "Nope. You are all joining this fight."

Sarah said, "Even me."

Natsu answered, "Yes."

Kelly said, "If that's the case, then we should get moving."

Willa said, "They are probably making a camp right now."

Natsu said, "While they are vulnerable, we will attack them."

Sasha said, "Let's move out everyone."

They took off and then as they were running off to where the Chiba Branch members were, the leader of the group said, "Sir, we arrived at Kuoh Town."

Touya said, "Good work, Akira. Make sure that you eliminate all of the 15 Leagues of Legends that comes to Kuoh Town. Those were the orders from the boss."

The leader of the Chiba Branch members, Akira Takezaki said, "Yessir. We'll make sure that they don't take over our territory."

Touya said, "Good. Now, do your job."

Akira said, "Understood."

He placed his phone away and then a member said, "This town is always packed when we come here."

Akira said, "Well, Kuoh Town is a really famous place after all."

As they were making a camp in the area, Sasha said to herself, "I really need to start making my peerage. Rias has been making hers when she was a little girl. My big brother has been doing it since he was little as well. I need to be more like them. I need a peerage to help protect me. I'll do it. I'll start searching for a way to find members to join me after this battle is over."

Miyuki said, "We're near their base."

Kelly said, "We only get one chance at this."

Willa said, "We gotta go for it all."

Natsu said, "Agreed."

Chifuyu said, "Let's end it."

Raven said, "Well, what do you think, Eleanor?"

Eleanor answered, "We need more people to fight."

Margaret said, "I recommend bringing more members into your peerages."

Sasha said, "It's like you are reading my mind, Margaret. I was just thinking about that."

Margaret said, "It's the truth after all."

Seyu said, "Truth sure hurts."

Yunuha said, "So true."

Yunane said, "We will unleash all types of hell on them."

Raven said, "So true. Let's do this now."

They appeared before the base and then a man said, "Oh shit."

He started ringing the bell and then Akira said, "The 15 Leagues of Legends shouldn't be here for another couple of days. Why the hell are you ringing the damn bell?"

The man yelled, "Devils!"

Akira heard that and then said, "Shit. Battle stations everyone!"

Everyone started getting into position, but explosions started occurring where the front of the base was and Akira saw that and then asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Yunane nodded and they all started spreading out throughout the camp to attack the members of the Chiba Branch. As soon as the smoke disappeared, Akira saw that there was only one person in front of them and started laughing and asked, "Did you friends run away? That is to be expected. We're from the Chiba Branch. And we know about you all."

Yunane said, "We already know who you are. Akira Takezaki."

Explosions started occurring all over the perimeter of the camp and then the man said, "They are destroying all of the traps that we set up around the camp. Well, it was put down to keep intruders out."

Akira heard that and Yunane said, "We didn't retreat. We're still here. Now, if I were you, then I would get ready for one hell of a fight. Welcome to Kuoh Town assholes."

More explosions occurred around the perimeter of the campsite and then everyone was running around.


	32. Quincy Jones Appears

As the traps were all destroyed in the camp site, a member of Akira's group said, "All of the traps have been destroyed, sir."

Akira said, "Well shit, it seems that they are smarter than they look. Alright, let's destroy the enemy."

As soon as the smoke disappeared, there was no one in front of them and then Akira asked, "Where did they go?"

A man answered, "They are circling around us."

Akira growled and said, "Go get them idiots. Kill them all."

10 people ran out, but stepped on a mine and then blew up. A man said, "Impossible. All of the traps were destroyed."

Akira said, "Someone there is messing with us."

Yunane ran through the camp and punched one of them in the face. And ran back out of the camp. Natsu appeared kicking the same man that Yunane punched in the face. The man was screaming and Akira turned around and saw Natsu in the camp and said, "Summon: Spikes."

Spikes started appear above ground, but Natsu smiled and then took off. As the spikes following him like a homing missile, Akira said, "Oh my god. Run!"

Everyone started running out of the spikes way, but some of them hit the members of Akira's group causing them to scream. Natsu smiled and then said, "Don't underestimate your enemy."

Sasha appeared out of nowhere snapping a man's neck and the man collapsed behind Akira. Akira turned around and saw that the man was on the ground and said, "Shit."

Touya asked, "What the hell is going on over there, Akira? There are signs of you dropping like flies."

Akira answered, "I have no idea what is going on here. We're dying one by one. The Devils are attacking."

Touya growled and then said, "Shit. I forgot about that part. Devils do live in Kuoh Town."

Akira said, "Shit."

A man turned around and saw Margaret running toward them and then the man shot his gun at her, but Natsu appeared and turned the bullet to liquid and then the man saw that and then Margaret touched him and snapped her fingers and lightning occurred striking him and he screamed loudly. Akira said, "Shit. They just keep coming out of nowhere."

Touya said, "Get the hell out of there."

Akira growled and Sasha appeared before him and then Akira said, "It won't be that easy to get out of here, boss. It seems that I'm already the last one left."

Natsu said, "That is correct."

Raven said, "You underestimated us Devils."

Miyuki said, "Plus, one of us is an Angel."

Seyu said, "Some of us are Humans."

Natsu said, "Exactly."

Akira turned around and then said, "Miyuki Shinonono, shouldn't you be on our side?"

Miyuki answered, "I'm on Natsu's side. I'm no longer married to the boss of the organization. And I'm glad that I am working with Natsu."

Akira heard that and then Sarah asked, "Can I kill him?"

Natsu answered, "Of course."

Akira said, "Wait. You don't have to do this. I can talk to the boss for you. Tell him to move out of Kuoh Town."

Natsu said, "We all know that ain't gonna happen."

Miyuki said, "Sarah, make it memorable."

Sarah smiled and then punched his chest saying, "Destructive Impact."

A hole appeared within Akira's body and Akira collapsed completely and then Katie said, "One hell of an impact."

Natsu said, "Agreed."

As they all started walking home, a man appeared before them and said, "It seems that you already got free. Time for you to die then."

Sarah heard that and then ducked and a fist appeared over her head and Natsu grabbed his arm before he was capable of bringing it back and said, "You are..."

Sarah answered, "Quincy Jones, a member of Gray Fence's Faction."

Quincy said, "If you die, then your idiotic sister will start listening to others."

Natsu heard that and then said, "Flames are stronger than they look, ya know."

Quincy said, "You won't win against them, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu said, "Yeah, we will."

Katie said, "Shall we send him to hell along with Chiba Branch?"

Natsu answered, "Yep."

Flames appeared from Natsu's hand and Quincy started screaming and yelled, "It burns! It really burns! Please stop! I'm sorry. I won't kill her. I'll leave immediately. I don't want to die."

Katie punched Quincy in the face and then Quincy coughed out blood. Sasha punched his face back toward Yunane and Yunane punched his face. Margaret then punched his face. And they kept having turns over and over again. Natsu then pulled Quincy forward and elbowed him in the face causing him to fall down. Natsu lifted him back up with his arm and then Sarah stomped his head into the ground causing an explosion. Quincy was unconscious. As soon as the smoke disappeared, Gray said, "It seems that Quincy has been defeated quite easily. Well, we're on our way to come pick you up."

Sarah said, "He ain't gonna be alive when you get here, Gray."

Gray heard that and then said, "Don't do it, Sarah. He's a friend of yours, right?"

Sarah said, "Not anymore. You shouldn't have sent him to kill me."

Sarah grabbed his head and then Natsu held his body on the ground and then Gray said, "Sarah, you don't have to do this."

Natsu said, "Tear it off already."

Sarah did and then said, "See you when you arrive, Gray. We are waiting for you. Hahahaha."

Everyone on the ship heard that and then Sarah said, "Well, shall we get prepared for another war."

Natsu smiled and then Willa said, "Yes."

Eleanor said, "The Chiba Branch were weaker than I expected. The Chiba Branch was known as the biggest faction within the organization. So I thought that they were strong. If they went down like that, then the Chiba Branch is weak."

Natsu said, "Don't underestimate your enemy. It could be your downfall."

Sasha said, "Natsu is right. No underestimating your enemy no matter what."

Everyone said, "Yes ma'am."


	33. Save the Higaki Twins

The next day, everyone walked to school. As soon as they got there, Rias saw that they were tired as hell and then asked, "What happened to you guys?"

Yunuha answered, "We didn't get much sleep last night."

Seyu said, "Agreed."

Yunane said, "We are getting ready for a battle against the 15 Leagues of Legends."

Issei asked, "Aren't they the group of people that is willing to take out the criminals of the world and are treated as criminals."

Natsu answered, "Yep. And one of the branches has fallen way out of line. And we're dealing with it due to them trying to kill the bosses sister."

Akeno asked, "Why are you dealing with them?"

Sasha answered, "They also want Natsu to join their ranks. They should be arriving in town soon."

Natsu said, "They should arrive tomorrow."

Eleanor said, "We wiped out the members of Chiba Branch of the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels Faction."

Raven said, "It was an easy victory."

Yunuha said, "They didn't know what hit them."

Natsu smiled and then Miyuki said, "Natsu, you can tell if they appear, right?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. I can hear things like a Dragon. Why do you ask?"

Miyuki answered, "I think that you should have friends across the town telling you where and when the enemy will appear. After the battle with Gray Fence, I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

Yunane asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea? You are an Angel. And the Underground isn't a place for you."

Miyuki said, "I know. But we'll need their help in the future. But we'll need to persuade the people in joining our cause. Meaning that you'll need to fight whoever the owner of the Underground sends at you."

Natsu said, "OK. I hope that I'll be able to help out."

Miyuki said, "Trust me, you'll need all the help that you can get. The people of the Underground are brutal fighters. They don't fight with magic. They fight with their bare fists and feet. All of their magic is cancelled as soon as they enter the cage to fight."

Rias said, "After you are done with the Underground, I might be able to help out with something as well. We'll need to do a lot of convincing, but I think that it'll work out."

Natsu said, "I have a feeling that either way, one of you guys are going to get me killed."

Issei said, "So not true. You are a strong fighter. You can handle it."

Koneko looked at him and then Natsu turned his head toward the alleyway and then said, "I'll be right back."

They asked, "Is something the matter? Where are you going?"

Yunane said, "It seems that he's a man that fights for freedom."

Chifuyu said, "What will you do, Natsu?"

Natsu answered, "I'll do my job."

Natsu took off and then Yuuto said, "Can you hear anything, Ddraig?"

Ddraig answered, "Yes. A fight is about to break out between 7 men and 2 girls. I don't know who they are though."

Issei asked, "Are the girls pretty?"

Ddraig answered, "I don't know. I can't see them after all."

As Natsu appeared by the alleyway, the seven men said, "You really need to give up. We're here to give you some pleasure. You two are important to us. Just let us help you out. We're family, right?"

One of the girls said, "No, we're not family. You are members of Tailong. A criminal organization that just wants to marry into the Higaki Family. We will not do as you please."

The other girl nodded and then saw a shadow appear from the entrance of the alleyway. She tapped her older twin sister and then she asked, "What is it, Mayane?"

Mayane Higaki whispered, "The entrance, Rouka."

Rouka Higaki heard that and looked at the entrance and saw the shadow and then the shadow started getting brighter like he was a God descending from the Heavens. The seven men saw that and turned around and asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Natsu looked at them and then one of the men said, "I am Yen Deshi. What do you think that you are doing?"

Natsu answered, "I am here to help them."

Mayane heard that and then whispered, "Do you think that he's strong?"

Rouka answered, "Don't know. But if he really plans on doing this, then I'd definitely regret it. Making an enemy of Tailong is crazy."

Natsu walked toward them and then Yen said, "Get him."

The six of them started charging at Natsu, but Natsu just kept walking forward. They said, "Don't get cocky you little shit."

Natsu said, "I didn't even do anything yet. And neither did you."

Yen looked at Natsu and Natsu started swinging his fists around without using magic knowing that Yen could copy it. Natsu kicked one of the six in the crotch. Then punched his face into the ground hard. Natsu then stomped on one of their legs and then he started screaming. Natsu stomped his face into the wall snapping his neck. Natsu kept bringing the pain and Yen growled and then asked himself, "Why the hell isn't he using magic?"

Natsu appeared before Yen and punched his gut hard and Yen felt that. He grunted and then Natsu punched him again saying, "You are a Copy Magician that can only copy magic. Not martial arts. You underestimate me."

Yen grunted and then went to swing at him, but Natsu punched his ribs and blood gushed out of his mouth. Natsu then roundhouse kicked him in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Yen looked at Natsu asking, "Who the hell are you?"

Natsu answered, "Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu stomped his head into the ground and then Rouka looked at him and asked, "Why did you not use magic?"

Natsu answered, "Copy Magic is a bitch. Didn't want him copying my spells. It would have been problematic. Are you two ok?"

Mayane nodded and then Rouka answered, "Yes. But you know that you just made an enemy out of Tailong, right?"

Natsu asked, "Who the hell is Tailong?"

Mayane replied, "Tailong is not a person. It is a criminal organization that does what they want and gets what they want. They are a pretty big organization. China has the largest population in the world."

Natsu said, "I see. And Tailong takes place in China."

Rouka said, "You actually got her to speak. Well now, isn't that nice."

Mayane said, "Shut up, sis."

Natsu asked, "Why were they after you?"

Mayane answered, "They've been after our family for decades. And now, they are getting even more aggressive. There really isn't anything that we can do about that."

Natsu sighed and then said, "I see. I guess that I'll help you out when the time comes."

Rouka said, "Oi! You don't know what you are saying."

Natsu said, "Yes I do. Even though I already made enemies with the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels Faction, and the 15 Leagues of Legend, making more enemies is what I'm good at."

They heard that and then said, "You really are an idiot."

Natsu said, "So, I've been told."


	34. Gray Fence's Group Appears

As Natsu was helping out Mayane and Rouka to get home, Eleanor said, "It seems that you just made an extra enemy for us, Natsu."

Natsu said, "It's my normal, right?"

Issei sighed and then Katie said, "You really know how to make every criminal organization hate you. But that's probably why I decided to join you instead of kill you."

Margaret said, "Well, you could say that again."

Sasha said, "We all got it rough. Let's get them to safety before something else happens here."

Rias said, "Agreed."

As they were walking back to their home, Sarah was on the roof looking down at them. Sarah looked down at them and Miyuki said, "I wonder what'll happen next."

Natsu said, "Whatever happens next, we do it as a team."

Raven said, "Well, that is one hell of a story."

As they roamed around the neighborhood looking for their house, a group of people just arrived within Kuoh Town to locate Natsu Dragneel. Sarah said, "Head to the center of the town. You'll find them there."

The leader of the group asked, "Are you sure about that, Sarah? You really want to kill him, don't you?"

Sarah answered, "Yes I do. So does the boss. That is because Natsu Dragneel is getting more attention than him. So, we'll make sure that he dies here today. Understood."

The man said, "Of course. I just don't want this to be a set up. You know that I hate those types of things. Well, we'll be arriving at the center of the town in a couple of minutes."

Sarah said, "Good. I'll keep an eye on them from above ground. See you soon."

The man said, "Likewise. Let's hurry guys. We have a job to accomplish."

As the footage appeared before Zara, Zara waited for their encounter with Natsu and his friends. Zara asked, "What do you think is going to happen, Zora?"

Her second-in-command, one of the 15 Generals, and oldest sister, Zora Knight answered, "They will end up trying to kill Natsu due to you giving him more attention than your own people."

Zara said, "It's that bad, huh?"

Zora answered, "I'm afraid so, Zara. What do you think, Sarah?"

Sarah answered, "Is this on a private line?"

Zara answered, "Yes. When we talk, it is always a private line."

Sarah said, "Then Gray plans on killing Natsu Dragneel because of what big sis Zora mentioned. It is all going according to his plan as well."

Zara said, "I see. What will happen next, I wonder? Will he try to kill me? Or will he try to kill Natsu? Either way, he will die."

Zora said, "True that. Keep an eye on all of Gray's movements. And don't help them. Just watch what happens."

Sarah said, "Don't worry about a thing. I got this."

Zara said, "I hope so, Sarah. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sarah said, "I'm stronger than Gray, sis. Just have faith in me."

As soon as she said that, a man started screaming behind her and then he yelled, "It burns! It burns!"

She turned around and saw the flames and Natsu looked up at her with a smile and nodded at her. Zora asked, "What was that, Sarah?"

Sarah answered, "It seems that Gray doesn't trust me after all. Natsu just saved my life."

Zara smiled and then said, "I love him even more now. I want him alive no matter the cost."

Sarah said, "Understood."

Natsu said, "Well, there is your house, yes?"

Mayane nodded and then Rouka said, "Yes. Thank you very much for saving us. But are you sure that you want to make Tailong your enemy?"

Natsu answered, "You should have asked that before I was beating their ass to a pulp."

They laughed and then the doors opened up and their mother appeared hugging the two of them and said, "We were so worried about you. We thought that Tailong got you."

Mayane said, "That young man saved us."

Their mother said, "Hm, Natsu Dragneel, huh? You've been laying waste to the Anti-Devils and Fallen Angels Faction along with started a war with the 15 Leagues of Legend. Now, you just beat up 7 Tailong members. Don't you know your limits already?"

Natsu answered, "No, ma'am. I plan on helping people. Not the other way around."

She looked at him with a smile on her face and said, "Shit. I like you. You are just like my ex-husband. Who ended up turning on his family in the end. So, we don't talk about him anymore. Do have fun kid."

Natsu said, "Your welcome. Now, we should get going to the..."

He heard marching footsteps and then Raven said, "It seems that they are here."

Natsu said, "Let's get going and whoop some ass."

They charged forward and then once they got to the street, they saw the large group of men together and then Natsu looked at the small size of their people and said, "Well, this is a nice large group of enemies."

They smiled and then the leader of the group said, "I am Kevin Thong. The leader of this group of men. Gray Fence sends his regards."

Sarah watched from above and then Natsu said, "I am Natsu Dragneel. And I am the leader of this small group of people. I send my regards."

Kevin said, "Kill them all."

Gray asked, "Why does no one listen to me? Keep Natsu Dragneel alive. The boss wants him alive."

Sarah said, "You heard the man. Alive."

Gray then whispered, "Delay that last order. Slaughter him no matter what the cost."

Issei looked up at her and saw that she wasn't moving from her spot and then Natsu said, "Yes, she won't be fighting. Just these idiots will be fighting."

Kevin looked at Natsu and then was about to speak when the Higaki Family arrived behind them and then said, "How about you allow us to handle them, Natsu? We, the Higaki Family, needs some action."

Natsu said, "If that is the case, then we leave this group of men to you."

The Higaki Family members said, "Thank you very much."

Natsu said, "Gather around. We got work to do." They all touched each others shoulders and then Natsu teleported them all out of there.

The head of the Higaki Family, Akifumi Higaki said, "I, Akifumi Higaki, will not let you all pass. Natsu is a friend of ours."

Kevin laughed and then said, "Well shit, kill them. Anyone that gets in our way of our mission must perish."

Akifumi said, "Higaki Family, slaughter the men for Natsu Dragneel. We haven't been in action in a very long time, but it is our time to finally shine. We are here for him. He saved our children. And now we will save him and his family. Let the fun begin."

Sarah smiled and then said, "It seems that they retreated and let the Higaki Family fight in their stead."

Zara smiled and then said, "It seems that we'll let Natsu be today. But one of these days, Natsu Dragneel will become mine."


	35. Higaki Family vs Kevin and His Group

As Natsu and his group went to the Underground, the Higaki Family charged forward to fight with Kevin and his group. Akifumi smiled and then Kevin said, "You are mine."

Akifumi said, "Yes, I will be the one to defeat you."

Mayane appeared and said, "Ice-Make: Arrows." Arrows made of ice appeared out of the blue and started flying out toward the enemy in front of them.

Rouka appeared beside Mayane and then said, "Ice Arrows." Similar to Mayane's attack, but using actual arrows.

Their youngest sister appeared beside them saying, "Fireball." She created a fireball out of the palms of her hands and then launched them at the group of men. Mayane saw that and then said, "Aemi, you really like taking our spotlight, don't you?"

Aemi Higaki laughed and then said, "Just helping out the family. Unlike you two who just want to outgun each other. Plus, fire beats ice all day long."

Kevin looked at them and then yelled, "Stop standing around and fight! Defend yourselves if you have to!"

Kevin's second-in-command said, "It seems that they only want to kill Natsu and get out."

Sarah looked at them and then Kevin said, "Zane, kill anyone that dares get in our way."

His second-in-command, Zane Finroe charged forward and all of Kevin's men saw that and then Zane brought his arms out and started swinging his arms out and energy waves flew out toward the Higaki Family. But Akifumi's youngest daughter stepped forward and took her sword out and started blocking all of the energy waves with ease saying, "I, Ayaka Higaki, will be your opponent."

Zane saw that and then smiled saying, "Finally, a person worth fighting for once. Come at me."

Ayaka charged forward and they started swinging at one another. Akifumi saw that and then Kevin growled and then said to himself, "Of course he'd go off and do his own thing. Why does this always happen to me?"

Akifumi said, "Don't let up."

Kevin said, "Sean, you are up." Sean Vectis stepped forward and then placed his hand out.

Ayaka's twin brother saw that and then said, "Holy Barrier." A barrier appeared around all of his family members and bolts of lightning started striking the barriers. Sean saw that and then said, "You are getting in my way."

Ayaka looked at him and said, "Katsuhito, huh?"

Katsuhito Higaki said, "It seems that I, Katsuhito Higaki, will be your opponent."

Sean laughed and then said, "Fine. I'll make you regret getting in my way of killing these people."

Katsuhito said, "Nah, you won't."

Kevin growled and then said, "Fine, if that won't work, then Eleanor is up."

Eleanor Waterfall smiled and appeared summoning water from her hands and then Akifumi's eldest child stepped forward and then lightning appeared out of the blue striking her. Eleanor started screaming loudly and then looked at her and then she said, "Miu Higaki at your service."

Eleanor growled and then sent the water at them still and then Akifumi was about to do something, but his oldest son appeared placed his hand out. Once the water got to his hand, the water dissipated and then Akifumi said, "Hyosuke, you know that I could have handled that, right?"

Hyosuke Higaki answered, "Yes I did, father. But we can't let you have all of the fun."

Akifumi yelled, "I haven't done anything yet, dammit!"

Hyosuke laughed and then Miu smiled and then disappeared and appeared behind Eleanor and whispered, "Lightning Blast." Once Miu punched Eleanor's back, Kevin went to stab her with the sword made out of ice, but Miu appeared beside his family again causing Kevin to stab Eleanor. And turn her into ice. Kevin saw that and yelled, "You little!"

Miu said, "I'm surprised that he fell for it. Hahahaha."

Kevin said, "Kill them already."

Everyone started charging at them and then Akifumi said, "Naofumi, stop them from getting close."

Naofumi Higaki appeared in front of them and then took out a sword and swung at the ground. As that happened, explosions occurred before the members of the 15 Leagues of Legend. They stopped charging forward and then Ayaka smiled and then said, "There you go, Nao."

Sean growled and then said, "Don't you just hate it when things don't go your way?"

Akifumi said, "Ayaka, Katsuhito, come back."

Katsuhito asked, "Do I have to? This is kind of fun."

Akifumi answered, "It is time for the finale. But you can stay if you wish to die, Katsuhito."

Katsuhito said, "Nah, my wife and kids would be sad if I died here and now. So, I'll live longer if you don't mind."

Sarah heard that and then Ayaka said, "Dragon Slayers, huh?"

Akifumi answered, "Yes."

Ayaka and Katsuhito jumped back as far as possible and then Akifumi said, "Yasujiro, Tanyu, Unkei, Sen, Nikki, Shiori, Reira, and Misaki, we're up."

Yasujiro Higaki said, "Alright. Let's do this."

The 9 of them appeared in the front and then Kevin yelled, "Now!"

Everyone charged forward and then Akifumi said, "Roar of the Ice Dragon."

Yasujiro said, "Roar of the Water Dragon."

Tanyu Higaki said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon."

Unkei Higaki said, "Roar of the Blade Dragon."

Sen Higaki said, "Roar of the Lightning Dragon."

Nikki Higaki said, "Roar of the Sky Dragon."

Shiori Higaki said, "Roar of the Light Dragon."

Reira Higaki said, "Roar of the Dark Dragon."

Misaki said, "Roar of the Iron Dragon."

As the 9 attacks flew out of their mouths, they all collided into one massive attack and then flew out toward Kevin and his group and they started screaming loudly and then Natsu heard that and then said, "Well shit. It seems that the battle is over, isn't it Sarah?"

Sarah appeared before them and answered, "Yes. The Higaki Family dominated the entire fight without getting hit once. Killing everyone with a massive breath from 9 people."

Natsu said, "A combined effort to annihilate all enemies. Awesome."

Raven said, "We should come up with a new strategy like them."

Miyuki said, "It won't be easy. That's for damn sure."

Eleanor said, "Well, we all got it rough. So, let's just get to the Underground already."

Sarah said, "Agreed. You guys go, I get to go back home. Till we meet again."

Natsu said, "Till we meet again."

Once the smoke disappeared, no corpses remained. Not even a speck of dust was left behind. Akifumi said, "Well done Higaki Family. Now, we will head to Natsu's place to celebrate." Everyone started cheering and then charged to Natsu's place.


End file.
